TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE
by Daphne7777
Summary: A young girl, with a depressing past, finds herself in a dangerous situation one night. Jace Wayland, manages to save her and becomes protective of her. She has never been cared of, and because of that, she believes that Jace has hidden motives. She thinks it's too good to be true. What do you think? Is she right, or wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

**A young girl, with a depressing past, finds herself in a dangerous situation one night. Jace Wayland, manages to save her and becomes protective of her. She has never been cared of, and because of that, she believes that Jace has hidden motives. She thinks it's too good to be true. What do you think? Is she right, or wrong?**

* * *

**1\. Dangerous Night**

I was walking alone from work. I started working since 4 months now, and I'm 16. It's not that bad, but it's boring, but what else could I expect? I work at a theatre as a ticket seller. It's sometimes nerve-wrecking for me to talk to strangers.

I lost all my friends when I was 12 since I had to move to another city because of my parents who decided doing that for some reason. I had moved from London to New York. I still have my British accent though.

I work from 5 PM to 11 PM, sometimes I have to stay till midnight. Today, I had to stay 30 minutes longer.

It was a summer night, and the theatre I leave from is near downtown. Because of this, often when I walk from work to home, I see a lot of teenagers, around my age and more, out in the clubs. I've never really been to one, neither do I ever want to go.

I am always a little scared at this time of the day, no, night, when I have to walk alone from work to home. There are groups of young people around, sometimes on their motorcycle, sometimes in their cars or in a taxi, or sometimes just walking. But because I am alone, I don't really feel safe.

As I walked past the closed stores with their windows reflecting me in the night, I looked at myself in the reflection. I had dark, almost black wavy, and a bit curly hair, with skin that was not tan enough for summer, and eyes that were pale grey, that sometimes would turn green or blue on occasions. I was not very tall, just about 5'3, and I had lost a lot of weight as I grew up, probably because of depression. I was about 94 pounds.

I smiled at my familiar self in the reflection, feeling a bit safe for some reason. I was the only one to understand myself after all. I was the only one who I could be myself with.

I kept walking on now, my smile fading as I came back to reality. I felt nervous as I heard voices of teenagers from somewhere afar, screaming or having fun, whatever. I couldn't understand why teenagers did such superficial things. They try to show off themselves to each other and compete, and were simply nincompoops.

I heard a group of guys, the type of guys that draw graffiti on the walls, behind me. I gave a quick glance behind and then kept walking on with my head down. I tried to walk as fast as I could, without looking scared.

But they kept up with me. I knew I was more paranoid than I should be, and I always expect something bad that usually never happens, but this time, it seemed like my fear was actually coming true. The guys were now at the same level as me, on my side.

"Yo, look at that chic." I heard, making out what one of them was saying through the several voices.

I pretended that they didn't exist, and still keeping my head down, I kept walking at a fast pace.

"Is she pretty?" I made out another voice, speaking through their secretive laughter.

I couldn't help but give a quick glance. They were all taller, and more intimidating-looking. They were looking at me. My heart was beating really fast now. Should I run?

I was now almost jogging, hoping they wouldn't follow me again. But two of them came up and stood right in front of me, blocking my way.

I looked up at them, my eyes wide. I couldn't speak. But they spoke instead.

"Whatchya doin' all alone, girl?" said the first one.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" said the other one looking at his friend.

His friend looked at me up and down.

I finally found my voice. "Wh-what do you want?" I asked. I wasn't sure how scared I looked or how it sounded like, but they all chuckled.

"Why're you so scared? We're not going to hurt you." said one of them mockingly, as if it was a joke and they all chuckled again. I was subconsciously stepping back until I collided with someone's body.

Another one of those guys. He held my waist and turned me around.

"Be careful where you're going, girl." he said, smiling that immature wicked smile.

I tried to break free, but he didn't let me go.

"But it's too late now, isn't it?" he asked looking at his other peers like it was another joke.

This is a nightmare. But worse. Because a nightmare is something you can wake up from, but not this.

A girl came then, who looked like a stripper, intimidating as well, but at least she was a girl. It seemed like she knew them. She looked like what she saw she found nothing out of the ordinary, if only a bit amusing.

"Guys, c'mon, leave her alone." she said, trying to sound serious. "Look, she looks like a scared little kitten."

What else would they expect me to look like, happy and comfortable?

I looked at her with pleading eyes, because whoever she was, she could maybe, just maybe, save me from this.

But she didn't have any sympathy on her face, just amusement.

She came near one of the guys and pushed one on the shoulder. He looked annoyed.

"What you want, Serena?" he said.

"You still owe me that, you know." she said, talking to him about something I didn't know about.

"I'll give you tomorrow." he said casually.

She wasn't one bit intimidated by them. This perplexed me a little.

She started some kind of argument with the guy who was holding me, and now he wasn't holding me anymore. They were all looking at that stripper. I took this opportunity to slip and run. They noticed me.

One of them held my arm and stopped me.

"Let go!" I said instinctively.

"Yo Troy, what do you want from her?" asked the girl or stripper, or whatever she was.

"Just wanna have some fun!" The guy said defensively.

They all chuckled.

"It's not funny, let her go." she said as if annoyed with their interest in me.

He looked at her, loosening his grip on me. It seemed like they were sharing some kind of non-verbal communication, or whatever.

I took this chance to run as fast as I could. I didn't look back. My heart was beating and I wasn't even sure where I was going exactly.

After 5 minutes, I looked back finally, and sighed in relief as I noticed no one was to be seen behind me this time. But still, I was scared.

I stopped to catch my breath, and looked around. Just a few metres away, there was the back of a club where, a group of guys, and a girl on motorcycles were there, and just as intimidating, but in a different way.

They had leather jacket with hoods on. I had to run again.

Now I ran the opposite way, trying to avoid them seeing me, but the other way, I was sure those same guys would be there. I either had to go straight ahead or back, and it was a risk either way.

I stood there not knowing what to do. I wasn't even sure where this place was. I never came to such places here. I now heard the same voices of those guys from behind, the ones I just ran away from, and they were walking in the same direction I was. Great.

I didn't know if they were coming for me or not. But either way, if they see me now again, they would do whatever they were about to do before. There was nowhere to hide.

Who were more dangerous? These leather people with tattoos on motorbikes, or the previous people? I was stuck.

I didn't know the people with the leather on, I didn't now whether they were dangerous or not, though they look as intimidating, but I knew for sure that the previous ones definitely were.

I walked straight ahead, as soon as I heard their voices coming closer and louder.

I was almost crying now. It has been so long since I cried. I looked back and now they were visible, and I think they saw me too. I kept going straight, running ahead.

The ones with leather and motorcycles must have seen me running, but I didn't really care to notice as I tried to run as fast as I could.

Suddenly, I was pulled by two strong and heavy arms behind a wall. Before I could protest or scream, the hand forcefully clamped on my mouth so tightly that it hurt.

A guy's voice whispered in my ears, the breath of his voice tickling my skin. "Shh, don't scream or you'll regret it." the voice said softly like a parent would, but the words were ironically threatening, which made me more scared than I could imagine.

I couldn't speak. It's too late now, I'm trapped.

But from our hiding spot, I could see the group of guys, chuckling among themselves, walking, completely oblivious to us.

All of a sudden an invisible force pushed them down and they fell. They all looked scared and perplexed, as perplexed as me.

It couldn't be. This kind of stuff only happens in movies.

They tried to get up, and they were hit again, by something in the wind. How strange.

They all ran away, as fast as they could. When they disappeared, the grip holding around my waist and my mouth loosened, and I turned around to see a young man, maybe a few years older than me, with golden eyes, golden hair with the leather and tattoos. He looked intimidating.

I pushed him away. He didn't even move. I ran screaming. I don't care anymore. I just need to save my life before it's too late. I'm going to take any chance I can to get away from these people.

* * *

All the characters from the Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare, not me.

Thanks for reading :) x


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Fainting**

As I ran, his hand stopped me, holding my arm. What the hell was I thinking? Of course he wasn't going to just let me run away.

His arm encircled around me, gripping tightly so I couldn't run away at all.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I dig my nails hard in his arm, but he only gripped tighter around my waist, making it hard for me to breath.

I growled in frustration. I was trying in every way to hurt him, but there was no effect.

"What do you want?!" I finally asked, giving up struggling.

"For you to stop struggling." said his deep voice.

"I'm not struggling anymore." I assured.

"Good."

What are they going to do now? Would they kidnap me? I did a really great mistake by running into them. They're even worse than the previous ones.

A girl with weapons around her belt, with black hair and a black tank top appeared literally out of nowhere. Right in front of me. She was one of them.

My heart started beating fast. How could that be possible? She just appeared out of nowhere.

I must be hallucinating. All this might just be a dream. But with the guy's strong grip hurting me, I realized it couldn't be.

"What are we gonna do with this mundie now?" asked the girl to the guy holding me, and then looking at me.

"We'll see." he said.

Then came a tall man with black hair, who looked uncannily like the girl.

"Just leave her home and get this business finished already." he said looking annoyed.

The blond guy holding me then loosened his grip, and I finally breathed properly now.

"Where's your address, girl?" he asked, turning me around to him by the arm.

I looked at him in the eyes. "I'm never telling..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Something was happening to me. I was breathing heavily, seeing stars in front of my eyes. It was a panic attack. The last thing I saw before blacking out was his handsome face, looking at me with confusion and concern.

* * *

"Great, she fainted." said Alec disappointed.

"You can't really blame her, now can you? She just saw the most stunningly attractive man in the world." replied Jace, smirking.

"Jace, shut up." said Isabelle, rolling her eyes at Jace's haughty attitude. "The girl just fainted."

"Alright, alright" he said. He picked the girl's limp body up bridal style. She was surprisingly light.

-xxx-

15 minutes later, they arrived at the institute.

Jace laid her down on one of the beds in the infirmary. Jace was about to draw the rune to wake her up, but then realized she was a mundie.

"It's been more than 100 years since a mundie stepped inside the institute." said Isabelle, looking at the girl sprawled on the bed, looking like she was sleeping peacefully.

"No, 6 months ago. You forgot Clary." Alec interrupted.

"Clary is a shadowhunter." Jace said with annoyance like it was the 100th time he had to repeat. And it probably was.

Alec then walked away, crossing his arms, in response.

Why did Alec hate Clary so much? Jace didn't understand.

"I'm going to go prepare dinner. Let me know when she wakes up." said Isabelle leaving Jace alone with the unconscious mundane girl.

Jace wanted to make a remark about Isabelle's cooking but she was already gone. Jace sighed.

He noticed something; a crumpled piece of paper in the girl's pocket. He took it out and opened it.

* * *

**Comment, follow and favourite and Jace Wayland ****shall**** appear in you dreams tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Hide &amp; Seek**

When Jace opened the paper, it was blank. He threw it in the garbage.

Jace looked at his watch and sighed. Was he supposed to stand there waiting until she'll wake up? He wants to go, but then he thought it was a bad idea and that it was important to keep an eye on the mundie, or else she might try to escape again.

He sat on one of the chairs and couldn't help but glance at the girl. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. To make sure she was alive, he pressed his two fingers at the vein on her neck, to check her pulse. She was alive. A little too alive. Her pulse was beating a little too fast and strong for an unconscious person.

If Jace wasn't mistaken, he noticed a slight smile pulling up from her lips. Or was he just imagining things? He observed her carefully and noticed she still had the same expression. Maybe he was just imagining...

"Jace?" came a familiar voice.

Jace turned around and it was Clary.

"Clary." he said.

"I was looking for you."

"Missing me already?"

"You forgot our training session today." said Clary, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry, we got in a little unexpected situation on the way." he said apologetically, running his fingers through her hair before kissing her.

xxx

I opened an eye, to see that the guy named Jace was kissing some redhead girl passionately.

Thank god he didn't catch me awake earlier. I actually woke up about 20 minutes ago, while he was taking me inside this place, carrying me over his shoulder. I hated how his stupid shoulder was stabbing my already bruised abdomen. That's it. It's now or never.

I got up as secretly as I could from the bed, and tip-toed silently, successfully reaching the hallway nearby.

I looked over for the last time, and they were still kissing. Good.

I now jogged as silently as I could, trying to find the exit. My god, this place is huge. It's like an ancient hotel or a Gothic palace or something.

I heard some footsteps coming. My heart started beating fast. I walked into the nearest room I could, before that person could see me.

I looked around the room, it was neat and tidy. It was beautiful. There were some weapons and tools. I wondered what they were for and why. And then I remembered those people. _Tattoos, weapons, leather, intimidating._

Who the hell are these people? Who would expect a gang of criminals living in a palace-like place? Strange.

There were a set of books neatly placed on a mini bookshelf. They looked old. I picked out one of them.

_The Nephilim and History: Myths and Facts._

I opened it.

xxx

After the passionate kiss, Clary looked at Jace.

"What was the unexpected that happened?" she asked casually, playing with Jace's hair.

"There was a mundie girl, in danger. She was being chased by a gang, so we had to protect her." Jace said, turning around to show Clary the girl, but the bed was empty.

Clary looked over where Jace was looking and seeing the colour fading from his face.

"What's wrong, Jace?" asked Clary.

Jace swore. "We lost her. She ran away." he said in worry.

"Then we should look for her before she reaches too far." said Clary hastily.

"Ok, you go look upstairs, and I'll go check near the entrance and outside the gate." said Jace, picking up his stele and rushing away.

Clary nodded and ran upstairs.

Jace ran outside. She couldn't go further than the gate, he thought. It was locked ...or was it?

When he reached at the entrance, he noticed the gate was slightly ajar. She must have escaped. He swore and kicked the gate with frustration.

He walked back inside the institute. Clary came rushing down from the stairs, and looked at Jace.

"I couldn't find her." she said.

"She ran." said Jace in despair, slumping down on the couch.

Suddenly, Isabelle's voice shouted, interrupting.

"Dinner's ready!"

Jace sighed. "I'm not hungry." he mumbled.

"Me neither." said Clary immediately after him.

Jace and Clary shared a look in understanding and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Isabelle came walking towards them. Jace and Clary grew serious.

"C'mon guys. Let's go." said Isabelle, growing impatient and annoyed.

"I'm not hungry." said Jace.

Isabelle then suddenly remembered the girl. "Did she wake up?" she asked immediately.

"She ran away." Clary answered for Jace.

"Oh my god, Jace. You can't even keep an eye on a mundie girl for a few minutes?" asked Isabelle annoyed.

The couple felt uneasy. Clary blushed.

"It's my fault." said Jace. "I should have known when I was checking her vitals. She was clearly awake." said Jace.

"Well, now we can't change what's happened. If the mundie is clever enough for escaping that easily, she'll be clever enough to reach home safely." said Isabelle, trying to reassure Jace.

Jace felt terrible for letting the girl run off like that. He was supposed to be a shadowhunter, to protect the people.

With that, the three shadowhunters went to the kitchen for dinner. No matter how much Izzy's cooking sucked, Jace was hungry right now and he would eat anything that's edible.

xxx

I heard heavy footsteps coming closer. I dropped the book and hastily hid under the bed. I curtained myself from view with the bed sheets.

I heard the door open, and then closing carefully.

I tried to regulate my breathing.

Footsteps again. They were nearing the bed. I felt someone sitting on the bed. Thank god the bed didn't bend or I would have crushed.

I heard clothes being taken off. How long am I going to stay here? I'm growing more and more nervous, and more and more bored. And claustrophobic.

As if to answer my question, the bed sheets were suddenly pulled up, and a face emerged from upside down, grinning at me like a maniac, and a pair of feline golden eyes looking at me with victory and sweet revenge.

I gasped and I swear I felt my heart leaping out of my chest.

It was him.

"Ah, look who we've got here."

* * *

***Note: When the narrator is speaking from the third person, it is not the OC. When the narrator speaks as the 1st person, it is the OC.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Follow, comment and favourite and Jace Wayland shall appear in your dreams tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Caught**

"Get out." He said sternly.

I tried to slip out from under the bed, slipping my t-shirt with me which revealing my stomach. When I got out, I fixed my t-shirt and Jace helped me get up, a bit too forcefully. The way he looked at me, I felt like I was in real danger now. On top of that, he was shirtless and it was just too much. I was scared and nervous as hell.

He couldn't hurt me though. I knew he couldn't because I was a mundane and he had to protect us people. That's why they helped me. But what if what I just all read was false, or if all this is just a dream?!

"How did you get in here, and since how long?" He asked.

There was no point in lying.

"I was running off and I heard someone coming, so I slipped into the nearest room and it was this. About 3 hours ago." I said, successfully hiding my nervousness in my voice.

He seemed speechless by my honesty but then regained his expression.

"Aren't you scared of me?" He asked, looking in my eyes.

I averted my gaze.

"I would be lying if I said no." I said, choosing the side of the truth again and swallowing my pride.

He smirked. One thing I noticed about this guy was that he was extremely arrogant. I don't know if he realizes that. Or does he know, and still choose to be this way?

"I like your honesty." He said, still smiling that half-smile.

My cheeks were hot but I wasn't sure if it was because of him or him making me angry.

He went to the dressing table, opening some drawers and looking through things. I could hear metallic sounds clashing with each other, making me panic from inside.

He walked on the other side of the room, with a tool in his hand. I tried to catch a glimpse of that tool.

He sat on a chair, which was against the wall, and had the tool in his hand he was playing with.

"Come here." He commanded.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really going to expect me to come to him?

I flung myself at the door and tried to open it, turning the doorknob, but it wasn't opening. I even tried to turn the lock, but it didn't work. I then noticed a pattern drawn on the door, which I saw a similar one earlier, from the book.

I heard his chuckle from behind. It caused goosebumps ok my skin.

"Come here or I'll do it for you. You can chose an option." He said.

I was never going to him. What was he thinking?

I looked at him, staying rooted on my spot.

He sighed in annoyance, and stood up, his figure towering on the other side of the room. He marched towards me, holding my arm from the same spot he did before.

"Ouch!" I cried.

He pushed me on the chair, forcing me to sit down. I struggled but he kept pushing me down.

"You know, I don't like to handle women like that, but you left me no choice." He said, while forcefully placing me on the chair.

When he finally made me sit on the chair, he handcuffed my hands behind the chair, behind my back. The chair was high enough to not let my feet touch the ground. I was stuck.

He looked at me, scanning me up and down as I tried to struggle from the chair.

He smirked again, that extremely arrogant and annoying smirk of his.

"Don't you think you look much better tied to a chair, rather than than having your legs free running around like a ninja?"

No one has ever made me as angry in my life before as him. He frustrates me beyond imagination. Everything he says and the way he does everything. He brings out the worst in me.

"I hate you!" I said in frustration. It was the only thing I could come up with right now, even though there was so much I wanted to say.

He smirked yet again, my comment making him feel satisfied.

I could see a bit of my reflection through the mirror of his dressing table. My dark curly hair was messy, some of it sticking to my sticky sweating skin on my neck and face, and my pale eyes looked scared, opened wide. My back was arched because of my hands being tightly cuffed behind my back and my t-shirt was dirty, from being under the bed. I was breathing shallow and heavy.

So much happened in just one day, and couldn't help but let out a single tear.

Jace took a stick, that glowed red. He sat on the bed and dug the stick in his skin. I gasped.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice.**

Hello dear readers,

I would just like to inform that the new chapter is up, but I'm waiting to upload it.

Question: Why are you waiting to upload it?

Answer: Because I'm waiting for at least 2 new comments.

As soon as I receive 2 new comments, I will upload the chapter.

Because I need to make sure that the chapter is worth uploading or not.

Thank you my dear readers. 3

xx


	6. Chapter 6

**5\. Power Struggle.**

"What are you doing?!" I asked horrified to see the blade digging into his skin. But he did not bleed at all. Instead, a black ink-like line was forming, making a pattern.

"None of your business, mundie." He said, without even looking at me.

I suddenly realized the pattern he was making. It was one of those I saw in the book. They were called runes.

"Is that a rune?" I asked.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at me in confusion and shock. He got up and walked toward me, towering me.

"Who told you that?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"None one…" I said, scared.

Was I supposed to know any of this? It seemed like no. What if they kill me for knowing their secret? The thought made my heart run faster.

He bent down to my level, and whispered almost affectionately, which made me even more scared.

"C'mon, you can tell me." His breath tickled my cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered back nervously.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said.

His face looked angry as he tightly held my jaw with his hand.

"Don't try to be too clever with me, because it won't work." He said venomously, jerking my head on the side.

He walked next to his bookshelf, and took out the same book I was reading, to my horror. He knew. He picked it up from the bookshelf and examined it.

"I was wondering why this book was placed so oddly when I came in the room. I think I understand why now." He looked at me dangerously.

"What do we do with you now, hm?" He asked to no one in particular, examining me.

"Please don't kill me." I said desperately.

He chuckled. I didn't know whether it was an evil one or an amused one. I searched for his eyes desperately trying to find his intentions.

"Don't need to look like a scared little kitten, mundie. Unless of course, you decide to disobey and use your clever little antics again." He looked at me sternly.

"I won't." I said immediately.

"I don't trust you." Said Jace.

Suddenly, he walked towards me and removed the handcuffs. I didn't ask what he was up to since I was too nervous.

He grabbed me by the arm and started taking me towards the door.

I finally found my voice. "Where are we going?" I asked, being reluctant with my steps.

"To the cellar." He said to my horror.

"No!" I shrieked. I tried to be free, jerking off my arm from his grip but he was too strong and I knew I was going to have a bruise there tomorrow.

My attempts were doing nothing. He was about the open the door.

"Stop or I'll scream!" I said in haste. That was the best thing I could come up with. I realized how stupid I sounded.

He stopped all of a sudden, looking at me with amusement.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked, taking pleasure in my embarrassment.

"Shut up." I said jerking my arm off his grip finally and holding it where it hurt, looking down.

"No matter how stupid your 'blackmail' was, I have to say it worked." He said.

I looked up at him in disbelief.

"I do not want to wake up my fellow institute members because of a mundie like you." He said.

That hurt. How dare he say that? And what the hell is a 'mundie' he keeps calling me?

I glared at him.

"What does 'mundie' mean?" I asked finally, sick of this term. "My name is Evelyne by the way and I would be preferred to be called that." I said, folding my arms.

"Ah, so Evelyne is your name." he said, looking at me as if it all made sense now.

"I asked what 'mundie' means." I reminded him, annoyed.

"It means humans like you." He said.

"Are you not a human?" I asked.

"No."

"You look pretty human to me."

"I'm half angel, unlike you, who are weak and ignorant."

Rage filled in me. How dare he say that?

"I am not weak." I said with clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" he asked.

I didn't even realize until I felt a sharp pain in my right pinky finger that he was twisting it.

"Ouch!" I shrieked in pain.

"Now what do you call that?" he asked.

"Jace?" came a voice outside his room. It was a female's voice.

Jace's looked at me with wide eyes, the amusement gone.

He quickly grabbed me and tied me back to the chair with the handcuffs. I whimpered as he put those sharp metal handcuffs back to my already bruised wrists.

He then went outside the room, closing the lights.

I was left in the darkness of the room.

-xx-

Jace went outside, recognizing the voice of his favourite new institute member.

"Clary, what's wrong?" said Jace, tucking a strand of red her hair behind her hair.

Clary was wearing her pink pyjamas with a white spaghetti top, covered by an oversized black sweater which she wrapped protectively around her body.

"I heard some girl's voices from your room." said Clary, looking at Jace questioningly.

"It's the mundie girl who we thought ran away. She was found hiding in my room." said Jace.

"So she was found? What are we going to do with her now?" asked Clary, looking towards the door of his room.

"We cannot leave her right away. She knows about us." said Jace, looking at Clary with seriousness and concern in his eyes. "Anyways, what made you wake up in the middle of the night, was it her voice?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I had a nightmare. I went to the kitchen to get some water when I heard the faint noise of that girl from your room." Said Clary.

"Were you scared?" asked Jace.

"A little." Said Clary.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me." Assured Jace, whispering.

Clary thought for a moment before she took Jace's arm and dragged him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Come with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notice.**

In almost every comment, everyone asks if this is a Clace story.

Today I shall make everything clear.

Yes, there is Clace in this story, as you can see. But the relationship between Evelyne (The OC) and Jace is more profound in this story.

The story revolves around Evelyne and Jace, but on the side, there will always be Clace.

Evelyne and Jace don't necessarily have anything romantic between them in the beginning of the story, there is more romance between Jace and Clary. But slowly that will change.

And that's all I can say. I cannot tell you everything.

By the way, a lot of people also asked me if the girl in the beginning is Clary. Let me point out things that will prove this wrong:

\- The OC has dark hair, almost black. Clary has red hair.

\- The OC has greyish/mixed colored eyes. Clary has very green eyes.

\- The OC is 5'3. Clary is 5'2.

\- The OC moved from England to New York when she was 12 and has a British accent. Clary was never raised in any other country than USA.

All these indications were clearly mentioned in the first chapter of the story.

I hope this cleared any confusion you had and if you have any questions, please let me know. I now hope that the questions about Clace/OC will decrease and there will be more comments about your actual thoughts on my chapters and how they went, and what you would like to see next.

**Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it and it means a lot. I love you all. 3 xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**6\. Dreams**

Clary took me to the kitchen and we sat on the chairs. She looked a bit awkward, not making any eye contact. I gently put my hand under her chin so that she was facing me.

"What is it, baby?" I asked.

"I just had a bad dream." She said. "I don't know if I should share it."

"You know you can tell me anything." Said Jace.

She sighed. "I had a dream about you… cheating on me." Said Clary.

Jace looked at her in disbelief. "You know I would never do that."

"I know, I know. But my dreams are usually accurate, and this dream felt very real. I just had a bad feeling." Said Clary.

Jace hugged Clary, his hand around her hair. "It was just a bad dream. And I will prove your dream wrong. I'll never cheat on you, Clary."

Clary smiled, feeling a bit relieved. 'Maybe he's right' she reassured herself and hugged Jace back, but deep down inside there was still an uncertainty there. It didn't go away, it just hid deeper inside.

Before going back to their rooms, they shared a brief kiss.

Jace opened the door of his room, and turned on the light. He realized the Mundie was still there in his room, handcuffed on the chair. She glared at him.

"Why so angry?" asked Jace, smirking.

"You just left me alone here in the dark, and you ask 'why so angry?'." I said with my teeth clenched.

"What should we do with you now?" he asked to no one in particular.

He came towards me and removed my handcuffs. "Get up, Mundie." He said.

"It's Evelyne, not Mundie!" I said.

"Ok, Evelyne." He said emphasizing on my name in mock.

I got up wincing in pain. I massaged my wrists and I was shocked to see my right wrist was bleeding. If Jace saw it he didn't show it.

"Go lay down on the bed." He ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." He said.

"I won't go unless you give me a reasonable reason" I said.

How dare he order me around? Which girl in her right mind would listen to an older guy telling her to go lay in his bed, in his room? That too a dangerous stranger called a shadowhunter.

"Do you not want to sleep peacefully? Or do you prefer the former place you were in? I wouldn't mind putting these handcuffs back on you, in fact I would be glad so I could sleep peacefully in my own bed." Jace said.

He said almost picking up the handcuffs back.

"Ok, I'm going." I said hurrying over the bed and sitting on it.

"I asked you to lay down, Evelyne." He said sternly.

Wow, he actually remembers my name. I awkwardly lay down on his bed, his bed sheets smelling of him. I hate it.

He picked up a small rope from his drawer and came over, leaning over the bed post near my feet and started tying my foot with the rope. I sat up immediately.

"What the hell?" I asked.

He didn't answer and kept doing what he was doing. He was attaching my ankle with the bed post so I couldn't run away.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked. "You know I won't run away this time!"

"I do not trust you." He answered. With that, he just disappeared. Without telling me anything he just walked out of the room.

I lay there thinking about everything that just happened within the last 24 hours. It was unbelievable. That's why I fainted earlier. Because I've never seen someone disappear in thin air in my life before. I still think it could all just be a dream. If it's really a dream, I just hope to wake up as soon as possible. I can't take it anymore. If this is a dream, it would be my weirdest dream in life.

My feet felt cold so I took the blanket over me, reaching it till my waist.

Maybe if I go sleep now, I will wake up back in my house, in my room. And then everything will be normal again. Me going to work, going to college, making my own food at home, and then going to sleep. Wait, I'm not really sure if I want that though.

The door opens and Jace comes in holding a little kit, after about 20 minutes. It was like an aid kit. Before he looked at me, I closed my eyes, and acted like I was sleeping. I wanted to see what he would do.

I felt the bed compress near me. He was sitting by my side. I felt my wrist being held by his hand, and suddenly felt a stinging pain where it was bleeding. I yelped. He gave no signs of shock and acted as nothing happened even when I clearly 'woke up' in an instant.

"Your antics won't work again with me, little Mundie." He said, focusing on my bruise and applying whatever he was applying on my bruise with cotton.

"But didn't it work when I ran away and you couldn't find me anymore?" I asked.

"Where are you right now?" he asked.

What does that have to do with anything?

"In… you room." I said.

"Under who's control are you right now?" he asked.

I see. But I won't give him the satisfaction.

"I'm in my control. I was always and always will be in my own control." I said.

"Wrong." He answered. "You are under mine and the institute's control right now."

"That's because you forced me to! I never wanted to be here." I said, tears threatening to fall.

He now looked at me in the eyes finally.

"Exactly. Life is not always in our control." He said. "So no, your antics did not work." He concluded.

He got up and walked to the door, closing the lights.

"Goodnight, Mundie." He said before closing the door.

I touched where he was fixing my bruise and felt a band-aid there. Is he really as bad as I think?


	9. Chapter 9

**7\. Breakfast with Shadowhunters**

I woke up by feeling someone's hand gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see it was the girl, with black leather attire. She looked at me emotionlessly as I woke up.

"Wake up, it's 9:00 am already." Her voice said emotionlessly.

I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the light coming through the window. I noticed that my ankle couldn't move because it was stuck to the bed with a rope. Now if I had to get up, this rope has to be removed. I felt too intimidated to ask or say anything at the moment, so I did not speak for a few seconds, until I decided with some effort that I must.

"Um.. Excuse me, could you please remove this rope?" I asked politely.

The girl looked at me and then my ankle, realization coming to her face.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She muttered to herself and sighed.

While removing the rope, she asked me "What's your name?"

"Evelyne" I replied.

"My name is Isabelle. And as you must have figured out, I'm a shadowhunter." She replied proudly.

As she freed me, I got up and stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She then looked at me.

"You need a bath." She said.

"I know." I replied.

I was indeed feeling disgusted at myself, my hair all over the place and I probably looked horrible, because all the crying and struggling that happened since the last night.

"Come with me." Said the girl.

I followed her. She took me outside the room and into the corridor. It felt like forever since I was stuck in that room. But now as I stepped outside I felt a little sense of freedom, even though I knew I could never attempt to run away from this place anymore. Or could I? No. I don't think after Jace's threats I could ever dare to do that again.

She led me into a room, that was a lot messier than Jace's room. But it had more personality in it. There were perfume bottles and similar things put on the dressing table. It was more girly and for some reason made me a bit excited.

"You will be showering here". She said, opening the conjoined bathroom door.

I walked inside the bathroom, which was much neater and had many different types of products. No matter what situation I was in, when you're using someone else's bathroom, we all secretly want to look around all the things they had. And I wanted to do the same. I repressed a little giggle.

"You can start showering. When you're done, I will bring some clothes for you to wear that can fit you." She said, looking at me up and down, to note my size.

"Thank you." I replied meekly.

When she walked out of the bathroom, I removed my clothes and stepped in the tub and turned on the hot water. It was the most relieving feeling ever. I couldn't help but smile. I took advantage of all the luxurious products I could find. After shows, I rubbed the beautifully scented lotions on my skin.

I wrapped the towel around my body and peeked outside the door to see if she was there. But no one in sight.

I tip towed out of the steamy bathroom into the cold room and went in front of the dressing table. I looked at my reflection.

I looked different. Although I looked clean, my internal emotions I went through in the past couple of hours were showing on my face. I looked scrawny and pale. And I noticed dark circles under my eyes. I looked weak.

There was a makeup kit in front, and a daring idea came to my mind. Maybe I should use it. I instinctively looked around the room and started opening the kit. There were different kinds of things. It was like a dream come true. I used a concealer and some eyeliner, and some other things. As I now looked in the mirror, I felt much better looking at myself. The only thing was left was some lip gloss. As I searched through the kit for a lip gloss, the door suddenly opened and I gasped, causing my towel to fall down.

I picked up my towel the same second and covered myself, and looked at a serious looking Isabelle looking at the makeup kit, and then me. My cheeks reddened.

"What do you think you're doing with my stuff?!" She asked, walking forward.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, not being able to make eye contact.

She held my jaw with her hand so that I was facing her. She studied my face, annoyance and anger in her eyes.

"Who told you to use my things?" She asked.

"N-no one."

She released my jaw.

"You really are a sneaky little mundie. You just cannot be trusted."

"I'm sorry." I said, looking ashamed.

She sighed and walked over her closet and took out some clothes and threw it on the bed.

"I want you to change in 5 minutes because after 5 minutes it doesn't matter if you've changed or not I'm coming in and taking you downstairs." She said sternly and walked out, closing the door.

I looked at the clothes. She also provided me underwear, thank god. I put on the bra and realized it was a push up bra.

It was a little black leather skirt and a cream coloured half sleeve top. The neckline was a bit low. I wore them as fast as I could. The black skirt fitted me perfectly and the top was a bit tight. I usually didn't wear such tight fitted tops. I looked at myself in the mirror. My boobs were showing. I tried to cover it up as much as I could possible but it could cover only so much. Ugh.

My curly hair was a bit damp from the ends. It ended a bit below my shoulders and looked slightly unruly. I thought it was ok. I tucked one side of my hair behind my ear.

The door barged open and she came in. She stood near me and looked at me up and down. She turned me around.

"Not bad. The skirt is just a bit loose but that will do." She said, as if speaking to herself.

She gave me a pair of 2 inches tall black heels to wear. I wore them.

"Come with me." She said.

I followed her. She led me downstairs and to the kitchen. Many shadowhunters were there. Like always, they wore leather stuff. And this time I was too, except it was a skirt.

The girl with the red hair, who must be Jace's girlfriend, Clary, spoke up.

"So it's her, who created all that drama yesterday?" She said, but not in a mean way.

"Yes" replied Isabelle. "Oh and did I tell you, what a sneaky little mundie she is? She went through my makeup kit and used it, as I would have never found out."

Almost everyone laughed. I looked down, not wanting to see them laughing. When the laughter died down, Isabelle told me to sit on the chair of the dining table where everyone were sitting, except for Jace, who was cooking something.

I sat down, playing awkwardly with my nails. I didn't dare look at anyone, after that humiliation. Everyone were casually chatting about things I didn't know. Like demons and where they should go today for "demon-hunting".

Jace held many plates at the same time, placing it in front of everyone.

"Here you go, the best pancakes in the world made my the professional Jace Wayland." He said.

When he place it in front of me, he looked at me up and down, his eyes resting on my chest for a little second. I blushed.

"Ah, that must be none other than Izzy's clothes." He said.

"Now don't start on my wardrobe." Said Isabelle, rolling her eyes.

I started eating. The pancakes really were good. But I didn't feel that hungry. Probably because of being in front of these shadowhunters who laughed at me and treated me like what they call a "mundie" my hunger died down.

I was playing with the little pieces with my fork while everyone had already finished or almost already finished. In my plate, there was still a pancake left.

Isabelle noticed. "Are you going to eat?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry anymore." I said, sliding the plate away from me.

"Good, because I'm still hungry." Said Jace as he took the plate and ate the pancake in a few seconds.

"Jace you eat like there's no tomorrow." Said the one who looked like Isabelle. It must be her brother.

"Who knows, there probably won't be, Alec." Replied Jace.

"Jace, don't say that." warned Clary.

Jace looked at Clary and his eyes softened.

"I'll always be there for you Clary." Jace reassured, and gave Clary a small kiss on the lips.

I scoffed internally. They're so cheesy.

"C'mon lovebirds, we need to go hunting." Said Isabelle.

"Yeah, we don't want to waste more time in irrelevant things." Said Alec like he was annoyed, and I wondered why he was in such a bad mood.

"Where will we keep the mundie? I know for sure we can't let her free in the institute. Said Isabelle.

"In the cellar." Said Alec.

"Yes, I'll take her there." Said Jace, excitement in his eyes.

"Isn't it a bit cold there?" Asked Clary. "The last time I went there it was cold and dark and had spiderwebs all over." Clary shuddered.

My eyes widened. I didn't want to go there. And I hate spiders.

"Don't worry, she'll survive. We'll only be out for 4 hours." Said Alec.

"Four hours?!" I asked in horror.

"Yes, now let's go." Said Jace, as he gently held my arm.

"No!" I said. "I don't want to go." I said, stepping back.

"You have no choice." Said Jace.

"I have phobia of spiders." I said desperately. It may have sounded ridiculous, but I didn't care.

Jace sighed and then suddenly picked me up and put me on his shoulder and started walking towards the cellar. I kicked and kept pleading but it was like he was deaf and blind to me.

He walked downstairs, it must be underground. It was getting more and more dark. I became quiet all of a sudden and my hands instinctively held tight on Jace's shirt on the back. It was quiet and all I could hear my nervous breathing and Jace's footsteps.

He walked to a cellar door and opened it, it was chilly. He put me down and now I was standing fixing my skirt that had somehow pulled up.

I hugged myself, since it was cold.

I thought I should give another try before Jace goes away.

"Jace?" I called. He turned around and looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Can I please come with you guys? Please? I don't like spiders!" I said, almost crying with desperation.

He chuckled. "Do you really think we'll take a mundie with us for demon hunting? No way, girl. You're going to stay here like a good little mundie till we come back. Is that understood?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I looked down at the dusty cold stone floor.

His hand held my jaw gently and he made me look up in his eyes. "I said is that understood?" He asked, his face stern.

"Yes." I said in defeat.

"Good." He said and locked the cellar door with the giant lock.

He looked at me one last time and then walked away, the sound of his footsteps fading. I shivered because of the cold. These little clothes couldn't help keep me warm at all.

I gave a little scream as I saw a giant spider in the corner of the ceiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**8\. Betraying Emotions**

Jace came back from hunting. He felt satisfied today, he killed many demons. Clary also did a good job at killing demons. He felt proud of her. She was becoming more and more brave with time. He knew he could trust her abilities. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about that girl; Evelyne. He felt he was being a bit too harsh on her.

Jace realized how long in had been since they were outside the institute, and decided to go release her from the cellar as soon as possible. As he walked towards the dungeon, he saw Alec.

"Where are you going?" Asked Alec.

"Taking Evelyne back upstairs from the dungeon." Jace replied.

"Evelyne?"

"The mundie." Jace explained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her. I'll come with you." Said Alec.

He agreed and together they walked down the dungeons. Upon arriving in front of the cellar Evelyne was in, they noticed she was sleeping. She was leaning against the cold wall, arms wrapped around her knees. Her head was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. It really was cold in there. Jace realized how little the clothes she was wearing covered her properly enough to not feel cold.

Alec opened the lock of the cellar and was about to wake Evelyne up, but Jace's hand on his shoulder interrupted him. Alec turned around and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Jace.

"Alec, I don't think we need to wake her up, I think it's better we just carry her upstairs." Suggested Jace.

"Why does it matter?" Asked Alec suspiciously.

Jace did not know how to answer that. When he did not reply, Alec spoke.

"Let me think, the brave shadowhunter Jace Wayland has feelings for a mundie!" Teased Alec, not really in a mean way, but enough to provoke Jace, who prided himself so much on being a shadowhunter.

And it worked, Jace indeed felt provoked. He can never imagine to fall so low, to ever think about falling for a mundie, no matter how beautiful she may be. He was the best shadowhunter of his time. And second of all, it was Clary the love of his life. He would never think of anyone else and that too a mundie.

Jace looked angry, which satisfied Alec a bit, but Alec soon regretted it, when he realized how dangerous was the look on Jace's face. But Jace soon composed his expression, which turned into one of amusement.

"Seriously, Alec? You're going to tease me about such a thing as having feelings for a mundie? I thought you knew me better. Maybe it was for another reason that I did not want to wake her up."

Alec believed Jace. He felt a bit relieved by his answer. It was bad enough that he liked Clary.

"Then what was the reason?" Asked Alec.

"It's because if we carry her it would be faster, rather than dealing with her antics once she wakes up." Said Jace confidently, even though deep down inside he knew that wasn't the complete truth. And he did not want to face any kind of different truth than this himself.

"I see." Replied Alec simply.

Jace was about to move towards Evelyne but Alec was faster and picked Evelyne's limp body up from the ground easily, bridal style. Jace and Alec then walked upstairs from the dungeons.

When they arrived upstairs, Alec placed Evelyne laying down on the sofa.

"So, where will we keep her now? We can't let her out of this institute with her knowing everything about us."

"I know. We shall ask Hodge about this." Jace replied simply.

With that Alec departed saying that he had some business to attend. Jace was once again left alone with the mundie. Jace thought about what Alec said earlier in the dungeons. '_Growing feelings for a mundie.' _He scoffed at the idea. But then, why did that little remark affect him so much? He decided to ignore it.

Jace observed Evelyne. She was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling with her soft breaths. Suddenly the she started mumbling in her sleep, "leave me alone, I didn't do anything!" Jace watched in amusement as she sleep talked. She was probably having a bad dream. Jace decided he should wake her. He gently shook her shoulder and Evelyne sat up suddenly, gasping, looking at Jace with eyes wide open.

"They're after me, they want to kill me, they want to..." Evelyne panicked.

Jace instinctively held her close, her head resting on his chest.

"Shh, everything's ok, no one's following you." He reassured her.

All of a sudden he remembered what Alec said. Jace withdrew, and his face grew cold and unsympathetic. Evelyne looked at Jace, wondering what she did wrong. She smelt her hair, and it did not smell bad at all, in fact it smelt of the nice scent of the shampoo she used this morning. She did not understand Jace's behaviour. He would turn cruel to nice and then nice to cruel every time.

Jace got up from the sofa and ordered her to follow him. She got up, fixing her hair and skirt, and hastily Jace held her arm and took her somewhere she did not know. He opened the large doors, and they stepped into the library of the institute.

Evelyne looked around in amazement. It was so beautiful. It looked like an ancient gothic architecture. But her attention came back to Jace as he rudely tugged at her arm and took her further inside. She noticed an old man was sitting on one of the chairs. The old man noticed Jace and her. He got up.

"Ah, so that must me the mundane girl you had found yesterday?" Said Hodge, studying Evelyne.

"Yes, it's her." Jace replied.

* * *

**Dear readers, if you have been reading this story I would like to thank you all very much. Please don't forget to review! I am open to constructive criticisms, opinions and suggestions for what to write next. I will update the next chapter when I feel there are enough reviews/people interested in reading more. Once again, thank you very much!**

**Love, Mia. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**9\. Jealousy**

Evelyne and Jace were now heading back from the library. Jace told the whole story to Hodge, and Hodge decided that the mundie had to stay in the institute for now. He said that in the meantime he would discuss this issue with the clave, since it was a rare situation. Till that time, Evelyne would have to stay in the institute, and she had no idea how much would 'till that time' would be. It could be 10 days, or 10 months. She did not know. The worst thing was, she could never go outside the institute, except if accompanied by a shadowhunter.

Jace held my arm and brought me to the kitchen, where Isabelle was cooking something.

"So, what was decided about the mundie?" she asked, cutting carrots.

"She is going to stay here for now, she can't go anywhere outside. She has to be kept under supervision at all times." Jace replied to her.

"But what about my father? He must be wondering where I am." I said, remembering him.

Even though he never cared about me, I was his responsibility.

"Good question." said Jace. "We have already sorted that out. We sent some people of the clave to see what your father was up to. He never went to complain to the police about you."

"He did not even seem worried about anything." added Isabelle, mixing something in the saucepan.

I looked down, not knowing how to reply.

I knew my father treated me like a burden, he hated me. But I never thought he would take it so easy about my disappearance. I could have been dead. Yet he did not care. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, but I did not let them. My sadness turned to anger. When I looked up to Jace, he looked at me with concern in his eyes. I tried to compose my expression. I did not want to show any weakness.

"Evelyne, are you ok?" asked Jace.

Isabelle turned around to see.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I would just like to be alone." I said, walking away hastily, out of the kitchen with my arms crossed.

I did not want to show anyone my weakness or pain. I didn't.

But suddenly I felt that same annoying grip on my shoulder.

"No, no, no. Not that fast, darling. You know you can't be roaming around on your own in this institute." he said, stopping me in my tracks.

"Let go!" I jerked his hand away, my voice wavering. I couldn't help it anymore.

But he didn't listen. He gripped my arm and dragged me somewhere in the institute where I never saw before. He took me in a small room, a room slightly smaller than my original room at home, if I can even call that 'home'. There was a single bed, a small window on top, and a lamp on the sidetable.

He locked the door behind me.

I sat on the bed, looking down. I couldn't face him. I couldn't let him see me crying.

"Hey, look at me."

I didn't.

"Evelyne."

Still no reply.

I felt his fingers under my chin trying to make me face him, put I slapped his hand away. I curled up and faced the wall.

"Go away. I don't want any of your sympathy or advice!" I said sternly.

"Wow, easy there little girly." he said, lifting his hands up in defense.

'_Little girly?!'_

"Alright then. I'll leave you here on your own. This is your new room. You will sleep here at night and if you need anything, knock the door. Someone might hear you and open it. I am going to take you back in 30 minutes, so I want you to behave when I come back, understood?" he said, in a business like way.

And then, without any other word, he walked outside, locking the door from outside. Finally, I could cry. I could take out the frustration of everything about my life, everything that happened to me recently.

-xxx-

Jace went back in the kitchen.

"Hey, sis." greeted Jace.

Isabelle turned around and looked at him.

"Is everything ok with her?" she asked.

"Yeah, she just has a bit of an attitude problem." he said.

"Look who's speaking! The person with the biggest attitude in the world." said Isabelle, rolling her eyes in amusement.

Jace chuckled. "Hm, I can't disagree with you on that." he said, pridefully.

"Won't it get a bit tiring, always keeping an eye on her all the time?" asked Isabelle, coming back to her subject.

"I guess."

"Why not just draw the rune on all the exit doors of the institute, which disables any mundane to touch it, I forgot the name of it."

"Yeah, I know which rune you're talking about. That's a good idea." said Jace, considering.

"Doesn't that rune electroshocks any mundane who touches the thing on which the rune is drawn on?" came a voice from behind.

Jace turned around. It was Alec.

"When did you come back? I thought you were..." asked Isabelle, but stopped when she saw Alec's expression.

"You thought what? Jace asked in confusion.

"I was outside, there was demon just outside the institute. I went and killed it. That's all." he said sternly, and then disappeared in his room.

Isabelle knew where Alec was. He was at his new boyfriend's house. She felt happy for his brother, that he finally moved on. But he still needed to come out to everyone. Sooner or later.

-xxx-

Jace looked at his watch and went to Evelyne's room. He opened the door. She was curled up in the blankets. She turned her head around, and glared at Jace sideways, her eyes bloodshot. Jace felt a little pinch in his heart. He tried to ignore that feeling.

"It's time for dinner." he announced.

"I'm not hungry." she replied, still facing the wall. She was looking down, playing with her nails.

"Did I not tell you, to behave this time? C'mon now, let's go." he said.

Evelyne wanted to argue, but she thought better of it. It always ends up in him winning. Slowly, she got up from the bed, putting back the heels she was given by Isabelle on.

This time, Jace did not hold her by the arm like always. She wondered why he was so relaxed about her now.

"What if I run away right now?" she asked, stopping, her arms crossed in defense.

"You can't. We have a rune on all the exit doors." replied Jace, a sadistic smile on his face.

Evelyne was hopeless now. She couldn't get out even if she tried to. The exit door was just about 2 metres away from her right now, and she noticed it was ajar. Her eyes glinted in excitement.

Evelyne ran towards the door, just in front in front of it she stood, looking at Jace with a new excitement in her eyes, challenging him.

Jace looked horrified. "Evelyne, no!"

Evelyne smiled, "What are you gonna do now?" she asked.

Jace took a step forward. "Evelyne, wait, listen to me-"

But Evelyne had already touched the door handle. She screamed in pain and fell down. She just electrocuted herself. Jace came running and bent down.

She was crying and shaking, curled up.

"I told you. Foolish girl!" Jace muttered.

He picked her up and took her back in her room. He laid her down on her bed.

Evelyne was better now and wasn't crying anymore. She held on to Jace's t shirt. He removed a strand of hair in front of her face affectionately.

"By the angel, when are you going to ever listen?" he asked, to no one in particular.

He looked at her.

"Evelyne, look at me,"

I looked up at him.

"Now, listen. You are not allowed to touch any exist doors, because you know what will happen." he said.

Evelyne nodded.

"And your door will not be locked from now on, so you can go outside your room when you want."

And with that, he walked outside and I looked at the time. It was 7:30 PM. I didn't care. I was too exhausted, so I went to sleep.

-xxx-

I woke up, hearing the sounds of people outside. My room was completely dark. I touched the lamp and it turned on. It was 12:27 AM. I slept for 5 hours. I got up and peaked outside to see who they were. It was the shadowhunters. They looked like they all came back from their 'demon hunting' thing or whatever it was. I wondered what 'demon hunting' really was. They were all dressed up in leather clothes, just like when I saw them the first time, on their motorbikes. Jace and his girlfriend Clary, were walking hand in hand. He was taking her somewhere. I decided to get out of my room and follow them instinctively.

I got out and followed them. They were walking upstairs. I remained in the shadows. I didn't understand why I was doing this, but I felt curious. I don't know why.

They entered a round looking place. It was transparent, so I looked from one of the windows from outside. It was a greenhouse, and inside it looked like a garden. But no, it was more than a garden. It was like a magical place. There were glittery leaves and flowers that opened up by themselves. I was amazed. But then I noticed, Jace pulled Clary towards him, and then they kissed, in the middle of that garden. I felt a sudden pain in my chest. Why was I feeling this way? I had already seen them kissing before. But something didn't feel right in me.

I couldn't look any longer. I somehow felt betrayed.

By mistake, I knocked my hand on the glass of the greenhouse. It made enough sound that they withdrew to see where the sound came from. But before they could notice, I ran as fast as I could, back to my room. I found my room and sat on my bed, thinking about that kiss, and why it hurt me so much.

Jace's P.O.V.

I came back from shadowhunting just now, and Clary was with me. I love her so much. I took her back where we kissed for the first time, in the greenhouse. I kissed her. But after a few seconds we heard a thud, something near us.

"What was that?" asked Clary, looking towards the direction of the sound.

I looked there, but there was nothing.

"Maybe it was just Hodge's bird." I said.

And with that, I kissed her again, continuing from where we left off.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I realized that in my last chapter my writing seemed to be a little stilted. But I hope this time it's better. Keep commenting, and giving constructive criticisms because that's what keeps me motivated and I would love to your what you'd like to see in the next chapter!**

**Love, Mia. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**10\. Shopping**

I walk in a beautiful garden. It's filled with golden and mystical flora. It's like heaven, it's like a dream. A passageway leads me to stairs. I walk up the stairs. When I reach on the top floor, I see Jace. He's holding the waist of a redhead girl, who happens to be Clary.

"I'm sorry." I apologize quickly in embarrassment, but before I can walk back downstairs, I hear Clary speak up.

"What the hell is the mundie doing here?" She asks, looking at me up and down, her expression of disgust.

"I don't know. She's just a nuisance." Replies Jace to Clary, looking at me like I'm a joke.

"What are you waiting for, mundie? Leave us alone!" Said Jace in a rude tone.

I try not to cry, and turn around to go back downstairs, only to fall back on my bum. I hear Jace's and Clary's voice laughing. I get up again and this time I slip from the stairs and fall down, and I keep falling down and down, I don't know when it will stop.

Suddenly, I wake up. I open my eyes. I see the white ceiling of the small room I'm in. The sunlight enters the little window from on top. I look at my side table and notice some clothes and a note. I open the note and read.

_"I have provided you some clothes to wear. The bathroom is on the left from your room. Breakfast is at 9:00 AM. Get ready, we are going shopping to buy some essentials for you and to attend a party tonight." - Isabelle._

I feel excited for the first time in days. It also helped to make my mood better after that horrible dream. I smile and get out of bed to get ready.

-xxx-

"Ready?" Asked Isabelle.

"Yes." I reply and she takes me with her outside.

"Now, remember what I told you. No running away antics this time. Because that would be useless and only make a scene. We don't want to create a scene in the subway."

"I promise I won't." I assure her. I'm not going to try to run away this time. I was excited to go back outside again, and breath the fresh air.

We reach the subway, and I hold on to the pole as the train starts. I think about what happened during breakfast. Jace ignored me completely. He only glanced at me once. It was like I was invisible to him. Usually he makes remarks or something like that, but today he was just quiet and was being sweet with Clary like always, which I of course, disliked. I still had to understand why I disliked that. I surely can't be falling for that dangerous man, or can I?

Isabelle's poke on my shoulder makes me come out of my thoughts.

"We're getting off on the next stop." She says.

I nod in understanding. As the train stop, we get out nod reach a mall that I rarely used to go to. It was one of the most expensive malls in New York.

We walk inside a dress store. It's full of expensive dresses. I look at Isabelle and for the first time, I see excitement and giddiness on her usually serious and stern face.

"Come, let's look there. Maybe this dress would look good on you."

She says, taking me on the other side and taking out a tight navy blue dress. It was too small for me.

"I think that's a bit too small for me." I say.

"Oh hush, we're going to Magnus's party and you can't go there looking like a boring mundie." She says, taking me to the trying room, giving me the dress.

'But I am a mundie, and a boring one too.' I thought as I tried to fit in the tight dress.

It felt like an hour, and Isabelle was still searching for the perfect dress for me.

I came out this time, wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress that Isabelle gave me.

She turned me around.

"Hm..." She said inspecting me. "Try this one." She handed me a yellow dress with gold design.

I sighed and went back inside. I changed and came back outside. I really hope this will be the last time I'm trying any dress on.

Isabelle's eyes glinted as she inspected my dress. "Now this is what I call a perfect dress." She turned me around and I looked in the mirror.

I admit, I really liked it. I looked different. It was a tight yellow dress with golden embroidery and design. It had fragile lace around the shoulders and on the hem. I smiled.

"I like it." I said.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Isabelle, "We are buying this."

We bought some more essentials that I needed to stay in the institute. After that, as we walked in the mall, Isabelle stopped near a manga store.

"Is that simon?" She muttered.

She held my hand and took me in the store, and poked the shoulder of a curly-haired guy, who was looking through manga.

Simon turned around, surprised to see Isabelle.

"Izzy." He cleared his throat. "Nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"We were shopping for some dresses." Said Isabelle.

Simon noticed my presence.

"Oh, hi." He said awkwardly, shaking my hand.

"Hi." I replied.

He looked at Isabelle confused. "Is.. Is that your new friend?" He asked.

"She's a mundie." Replied Isabelle

"I preferred to be called Evelyne." I said, annoyed with the same term they use on me all the time.

"Finally another mundane who knows about them!" Said Simon in relief. "I'm not the only one, thank god." He said with his hands together, exaggerating.

I couldn't help but smile at that. He was funny.

Simon and Isabelle were talking about something about the shadowhunter business.

I noticed some tension between Isabelle and Simon. Simon seemed self conscious with her. I watched in amusement.

"Nice to meet you, I hope to meet you soon again." Said Simon, shaking my hand again.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. And Isabelle and I departed.

-xxx-

It was evening, and Isabelle brought me to her room to get me ready for the party. I noticed someone was already there. It was Clary. She had already worn a dress. It was black.

When I wore my yellow dress, Isabelle made me sit in front of the dressing table, as she searched through her makeup kit, to do my makeup.

I sat patiently as Isabelle did my makeup. Clary observed.

"Don't you think it's dangerous to bring a mundane to a party full of downworlders?" Asked Clary.

"But we brought Simon there last time." Said Isabelle.

"And then you know what happened." Said Clary.

"Oh yes, I forgot that. We'll make sure anything like that won't happen again. We'll need to keep an eye on her."

"What happened last time?" I asked curiously.

"A vampire spiked Simon's drink and kidnapped him." Said Clary.

"A vampire?" I asked horrified.

"Yes." Replied Isabelle. "But you needn't worry. Just be careful." She said.

I tried my best to not worry.

Isabelle gave me a pair of white high heels and golden round earrings, and a citrine bracelet.

After I got ready, I looked in the mirror. Not to be vain, but I thought I looked good. I usually never got ready for any party or got dressed up for any occasion. But this time I looked really different. But I felt self conscious, looking at the dress and how tight it was, the sheer lace that showed my chest and shoulders. My legs were bare as the dressed stopped just below my bottom.

Clary looked at me, but said nothing.

"You look sexy. You can almost be mistaken for a shadowhunter." Teased Isabelle and Clary laughed.

I blushed. I wasn't kind of person to be called sexy but then again I didn't look like myself today. Not sure what she meant by the last sentence but I'll take it.

Isabelle dragged me with her outside. I was reluctant to go and face the guys.

"Isabelle?" I called meekly.

"Izzy." She corrected.

"Right. Izzy, do I really have to dress like that?" I asked, not sure about all this.

"Yes. And it's too late now. No excuses will work." She said, taking me outside.

"Reminds me of the first time I had to go to Magnus's party." Said Clary.

As we got outside, Jace and Alec were waiting for us. Jace looked at me up and down. I blushed and wanted to hide behind Isabelle. Jace opened his mouth to say something but refrained.

"...Not bad." He said finally, inspecting me, a smirk on his face.

Clary walked towards Jace and held his arm.

"Let's go." She said sternly and dragged Jace with him towards the door. Alec glared at me but said nothing. With that, we went to the subway to go to "Magnus" or whoever's party it was.

I thought it was strange that despite living in a mansion like place, the shadowhunters couldn't even afford a car. I refrained myself from giggling. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Jace glancing at me from time to time. I ignored him. His arm was around Clary's waist, like in the dream from last night. I tried to focus on the window, looking at the wall passing by at the high speed.

* * *

**Something really exiting is going to happen in the next chapter. I can't wait to upload it. Something unexpected is going to happen at Magnus's party. Omg. But I will need your comments to keep me motivated to keep uploading the new chapter. Need to make sure people are interested. If you have been reading I love to thank you. I love you,**

**Mia. x**


	13. Chapter 13

**11\. The Party**

**(Part 1)**

When the train stopped to our destination, we got out of the train. Isabelle took my hand, because she didn't completely trust me yet. Jace and Clary were walking in front of us, and Alec behind. We walked down a busy street, it was dark, and the damp street was reflecting the street lights. As we were walking, I couldn't help but notice how Jace held Clary protectively by his side, his arm around her waist. I didn't understand why that bothered me so much.

After about 5 minutes, we arrived in front of a large gate. Jace knocked on it. A person's face appeared from the window-like hole in the gate.

The stranger behind the gate was about to ask something, but before that, Jace drew a pattern in front of his face, in mid air. I watched in amazement. The guy behind the gate then seemed to be in a trance as he stared at the pattern, and Jace swiftly opened the gate.

I realized that we probably weren't invited here. Because if we were invited Jace wouldn't need to trick the security person to go in. I suddenly felt unsure about going in. Were the shadowhunters really good people? I was having doubts. Isabelle then tugged at my arm and I came back in reality as we walked inside.

"Why are we here?" I asked Isabelle as she took me inside.

"Some business that has to do with Clary. She needed to meet Magnus Bane." She replied.

I was about to ask who Magnus Bane was, but the surroundings caught my attention. It wasn't a normal party. It looked more like a Halloween party. There were strange looking people of all kinds. It felt unreal. I noticed a guy smiling at me creepily as we entered, his fangs showing. He must be a vampire. I remembered what Clary said about Simon and what the vampires did to him. I held on to Isabelle's arm tightly in fright.

"What is it?" Asked Isabelle, sensing my grip.

I removed my hand in embarrassment.

"Nothing." I replied.

I saw a tall man, who looked kind of Asian. He had glitter all over him. In his hair, his clothes, and in his makeup. He hand no pants on.

He came walking towards us, noticing our presence.

"Don't tell me you guys broke into my party again. Look, I know my parties are one of the best but that's not the way to get in." He said, amusement in his tone as he teased the shadowhunters.

"We're here because of Clary." Said Jace, getting straight to the point. "She needs to talk to you."

"Ah Clary, it's about your mother isn't it?" Said Magnus, his tone becoming softer as he spoke to her.

"Yes." She replied.

But before Magnus could take her with him inside his office, he noticed me.

"And who might be this pretty young lady, I don't believe I've seen you before with them." He said, inspecting me.

I was about to reply but Jace beat me to it.

"She's a mundie." He replied simply, giving no other explanation.

"I see." Magnus replied. And he and Clary then walked away to discuss about whatever they had to discuss.

I stood leaning against the wall. This place was too interesting to watch. I looked around in interest. Isabelle and Alec had gone somewhere in the crowd.

After what felt like 5 minutes, I noticed from the distance that Clary came out of the little office. She had a smile on her face, she probably had a good news. Jace held her arm in concern and she told him something in the ear in the loud music. Jace smiled at hearing what she said and then they kissed briefly, before walking into the dancing crowd. I tried to ignore the same horrible feeling I was having in me.

I realized how abandoned and ignored I felt, standing in this strange place on my own. But, as if to answer my thoughts, a tall and handsome looking man came towards me. He looked at me with interest.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone, in this party?" He asked.

I blushed. I realized when he spoke that he was a vampire, when I saw his fangs. I looked at him in nervousness, not knowing what to say.

"Um.. I was just, looking around." I replied nervously.

"Do you have a partner?" He asked.

"No." I replied, feeling kinda pathetic.

5 minutes later, the vampire and I were near the bar, and he offered me a second drink.

"Thanks." I said, accepting it.

I learnt that his name was Michael, and that he was actually 54 years old, even though he looked only in his 20s.

"So, what are you, I can't really tell if you're a faerie or a shadowhunter." He said.

"Oh no, I'm neither, I'm actually um.. a human." I replied.

He looked at me in surprise, but then a smirk came on his face.

"I see... It's very unusual to have mundanes here." He said.

I didn't realize I had 4 glasses of the strange drink by now, until I started feeling tipsy. He took my hand and we walked into the crowd. With his hands around my waist and my arms around his shoulders, we started dancing.

I forgot where I was and who I was dancing with. This was the first time I ever got so drunk and danced carelessly with a stranger. I didn't care about anything anymore.

It had been a while now, and ever since I was dancing I noticed Jace glancing at me from time to time. I hated the way his arm was around Clary. I hated the way he kissed her. Yet why was his attention on me?

"What is it so interesting that you keep looking at over my shoulder?" Asked Michael.

"Oh, it's nothing." I assured him.

I held Michael closer to me now, and we almost started grinding against each other. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Jace's reaction, and I felt satisfied as his expression had become one of concern and anger. But maybe I was imagining things. He would never feel this way towards me. He hated me and loved Clary.

Suddenly, out of instinct, I decided to do something daring. I kissed Michael. He kissed me back immediately. After a few seconds, I pulled back, trying to catch my breath.

"I think we should take this somewhere more private." I heard him say, taking my arm and dragging me off to somewhere else.

I followed him, feeling everything spinning. We reached in a little corner, out of people's view. He started kissing me, his hands going down near the hem of my dress. I pulled back, no matter how drunk I was, I was still sane enough to know there was something not right about all this.

"Michael, I don't think-" but I was cut off.

His face had a more animalistic expression now. I could see his fangs. I suddenly remembered that he wasn't just a regular person, but a dangerous vampire.

"Not every vampire is fortunate enough to have a fresh and delicious mundane coming to them so willingly." He whispered dangerously in my ear. I knew I was in trouble now.

He pushed me against the wall with an unnatural force and I whimpered as my head hit the stone wall behind me. I felt his hand going underneath the hem of my dress.

"Help!" I cried, hoping someone, anyone would hear me.

* * *

**This chapter is to be continued. I will be waiting for your comments to upload the suite. Thank you so much for reading!**

**\- Mia. x**


	14. Chapter 14

**11\. The Party**

**(Part 2)**

**Jace's P.O.V**

I could see Evelyne from across. She was dancing with a strange man. She wasn't her fearful self anymore. I couldn't help but glance at her from time to time. She was doing the same. I had to admit, she looked stunning tonight.

"Jace?" Clary called.

"Hm?" I said, not really paying attention. I was slightly under the effect of alcohol.

"Jace!" She called my name again.

I finally looked at her in the eye.

"You don't love me, do you?" Asked Clary.

"Of course I love you!" I said defensively. How could she doubt my love?

"You don't even look at me." She said, her tone a fake sad.

"Stop being paranoid, Clary." I assured her, pecking her on the lips.

She finally believed me and smiled. I tried my best to give all my attention to Clary, but I couldn't help but notice the how the strange man dancing with Evelyne was getting all frisky with her. Suddenly, I had the urge to go and stop him. But I didn't. How dare he?

I noticed Evelyne looking in my direction, satisfied. Was she trying to get my attention? And then, to my horror, they kissed. This was too much.

The man was dragging Evelyne with him out of the crowd. I wasn't going to let this happen.

"I'll be right back." I said to Clary, following the pair.

-xx-

"Hhphm!" I tried to scream again, but his hand was covering my mouth. I couldn't get him off me, he had an unnatural force keeping me in place. I felt two sharp points, which turned out to be his fangs, slowly and teasingly running on my skin on my neck, making two red lines. As if he was warning me before biting. I closed my eyes. I knew I was going to die today. I let whatever happening happen.

I was waiting for a sharp sting on my skin, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw the vampire lying on the floor on his back, looking at someone in fear. It was Jace. Jace had a strange knife in his hand, and he stabbed the vampire in the chest with it. The vampire made a horrific sound, dying.

I gasped. It was horrible to watch. I felt strong arms around me.

"It's ok, he's dead now." Jace reassured me.

I held onto his jacket, shaking. For a few seconds, we stayed this way, and Jace mumbled a few reassuring words, comforting me. I was too overwhelmed and still shaking.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Clary appear, taking in what was happening.

"Jace?" She called.

Jace turned his head around, his arms still around me.

"What are you doing? Did you come all the way here to make out with the mundie?" She asked bitterly, watching me in disgust.

"Clary, she was about to be killed by a _vampire._" Jace said, his tone of annoyance and anger.

Clary then noticed the dead vampire on the ground, fresh blood on his chest and on the floor.

"Oh." She said, comprehending the situation, but the disgust on her face for me was still apparent.

"Can you go get Alec and Isabelle? We have to go from here before anyone finds out we killed a downworlder." Said Jace in a haste.

"Yes." Replied Clary and walking away, but not before giving me one last glare.

"She hates me." I said, once she was out of view.

"No she doesn't, she's a bit paranoid, that's all." Replied Jace.

I withdrew from him, crossing my arms.

"Paranoid for what?" I asked.

He looked at me for a few seconds, thinking about what to reply.

"Nothing." He said finally.

Alec, Isabelle and Clary came running, their breaths heavy.

"Clary said a vampire tried to kill Evelyne." Stated Isabelle, looking questioningly at Jace.

"Yes." Replied Jace, motioning towards the dead body of the vampire. "I saved her in time." He said.

"How the hell did she end up with the vampire in the first place?" Asked Clary.

Everyone looked at me. I didn't know how to reply.

"I-I didn't know it would come to this, I thought he was nice." I tried to justify myself, looking down.

I heard Alec scoff.

"Wasn't someone supposed to look after her?" Asked Jace, looking towards Isabelle.

Isabelle didn't reply.

Jace sighed and held my wrist. "Alright, let's get out of here now." And with that, we walked out of the party, back to the damp streets.

It was now dark outside, and the street lights were reflecting on the damp streets. Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the bushes and trees outside the hall.

"Did you sense that?" Whispered Alec.

"Yes." Replied Jace.

"It's the demons, seems like we have some demon hunting to do." Said Isabelle in a low tone, preparing her whip.

"Demon hunting?" I asked, curiously.

"Shh." Replied Jace.

I became tense. I didn't know what demon hunting was, and the reaction of the shadowhunters was making me scared. Was something bad going to happen?

"You guys go on your ways. Clary, go in that corner, there's one there." Instructed Jace.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Asked Clary, looking at Jace.

"I'll be taking care of Evelyne." He replied.

Clary was about to say something, but refrained. She walked towards the corner, preparing her tools.

Suddenly, a disgusting creature emerged from behind the tree. It tried to leap towards Alec but Alec was faster, and killed it with his knife. And then, more demons appeared and one by one, the shadowhunters were killing them. The scene was horrifying. I held into Jace's arm tightly, my eyes wide in horror.

"What are these things?!" I asked.

"They're demons." Replied Jace, too calmly, for such a situation. Maybe he was used to it.

The others were now further away, in different lanes, killing more demons. Jace and I were now left alone.

"Come here." Said Jace, taking my arm and taking us in a safe corner.

"Is that what you call demon hunting?" I asked.

"Yes. That's what we do. We kill demons to protect people like you. Do you understand now?" He asked, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, instinctively.

"It's dangerous and risky." I noted.

"That's why I like it." He replied.

I looked at him dumbfounded. How could anyone enjoy risking their life everyday, playing with death?

Suddenly, a police car appeared near us. We were properly concealed in the dark corner. The police looked around.

I tried to walk up to them, but Jace held me back.

"What's wrong? It's just the police." I whispered.

"No, they're demons." He replied back.

Jace held me close protectively.

When the 'police' walked near us, Jace leaped forward and killed them one by one.

But there was one left, and he came towards me, and held me by the waist. I panicked.

Jace became still, looking at us horrified.

"Leave her." He said, calmly.

I heard an evil chuckle from behind.

"No, not this time." He said, his voice deep and animalistic.

An idea came to my mind. I slowly, without anyone noticing, slid my heel and held it in my hand. Then, I turned around and stabbed my heel on his cheek.

The 'police' screamed in pain, coming in its true demon form, and then Jace leaped forward and killed it with a sword.

"Not bad for a mundie." Said Jace.

I didn't know if that was a complement.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"I don't know, we must go find them." He replied, and with that, we tried to search every corner and streets nearby, but they were nowhere to be found.

Jace's phone ringed. He answered.

"Hello? - Yeah we're still here. - We'll be there soon." And with that, he cut off.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It was Alec, they've reached the subway already, they're on their way to the institute.

"Already?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

I now walked carefully, holding Jace's arm in fear. There could be demons coming out of anywhere, anytime.

A car emerged near us, and they slid down the window. A couple of immature looking guys were inside. They looked at me.

"Nice legs." Said one. There were a few more comments made by the others.

"Fuck off." Replied Jace, coming in front of me.

"Who the hell do you think you are, dude? You wanna fight?" They said.

Jace smirked.

"If I were you, I wouldn't take such a risk." Said Jace.

"Oooh" the immature guys said, pretending to be scared.

One of the guys came out of the car, standing in front of Jace with his chest puffed up. He was slightly shorter than Jace.

"Oh yeah? Let's see what you can do." He said.

Jace smiled and with his bare hands, he crushed the guys's head. The guy was screaming, and fell on his knees, and then fainted. I gasped.

"Jace, isn't that a bit too much?" I whispered.

"Well, he asked for it." He replied.

The guys in the car now looked scared, looking at each other. Jace smiled at them.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

They guys then wordlessly drove away, leaving their friend on the street.

-xx-

We now reached the subway, and entered the train. I held on the pole, as the train started moving.

I felt self conscious in this little dress I was wearing. I could feel eyes on my back, but ignored them. And then something unexpected happened.

Jace put his hand under my chin so that I was facing up and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then I couldn't help but kiss him back. We withdrew and I blushed.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"I don't want anymore people catcalling you." He replied.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate constructive criticisms and suggestions about what to write next. I take your reviews into consideration. Thanks for reading!**

**Love, Mia. x**


	15. Chapter 15

**12\. Chores**

I could still feel the sensation of his lips on mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wonder if he realized what effect he has on me. The train stopped to our destination, and we walked out.

I was still feeling tipsy, and on top of that I was sleepy and it was late. I tried to walk with as much effort I could in these high heels that now most probably bruised my feet. I clung onto Jace's leather jacket, holding onto his arm. His arm was protectively wrapped around my waist. We now walked out of the barren subway, into the dark night.

"Ah!" I shrieked.

I was almost going to fall, but Jace held me up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jace in concern.

"My feet are hurting." I admitted.

Then, without a word, Jace picked me up bridal style. It shocked me at first, but then I giggled in contentment.

"How long will it take to reach the institute?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's about 15 minutes walk." He replied.

With my arms around his neck, I buried my face in his chest, his scent comforting me. Slowly, with the rhythm of his steps and the warmth of his body, I started feeling drowsy and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

-xx-

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling someone covering blanket over me. It was too dark to see his face clearly. But I knew it was Jace.

He was about to walk away, but I held onto his t-shirt, instinctively.

He turned around and looked at me.

"You were awake?" He asked.

"I just woke up now." I replied.

"You better go to sleep, it's late. Goodn-" He said, walking away but I cut him off.

"No, wait!"

He turned back around, his one eyebrow raised.

"I have bad dreams at night." I confessed, whispering in fear.

He sighed.

"I can understand why you would want a stunningly handsome man by your side at night, but I have a girlfriend, you know." He replied haughtily.

My cheeks reddened. Partly because of his words and partly because of the mention of his girlfriend Clary, towards whom I couldn't help but feel anger and jealousy, despite myself.

"I mean it, I'm scared to go to sleep at night, I've been having horrifying dreams." I said, trying to convince him desperately.

He came and sat on the bed, looking at me.

"Are you sure it's not because you want me-" He said, that same amusement in his tone.

I cut him off. His arrogance was now getting on my nerves.

"No Jace! Feel this." I said, taking his hand in mine and pressing it on my chest, making him feel my rapid and strong heartbeat.

"I'm scared." I said, my voice quivering in fear.

Jace's expression had now become serious, and he looked at me in concern.

"Why are you so scared?" He asked, his hand still over my chest, feeling my heart.

Should I tell him about the shadow? I decided to give it a go.

"I've been having the same nightmare every night. I wake up and sometimes see a shadow on the wall. It scares me." I whispered.

"Evelyne, it's just a nightmare. There can be no demons in this institute." Said Jace, as a matter of factly.

"I never said it was a demon." I replied. "It was a black shadowy figure."

Jace chuckled.

"There are no such things, Evelyne, the only evil creatures that exist are demons. And if it were a demon you would have been dead by now. It's just a nightmare." He said, trying to reassure me.

His words disappointed me.

"Now, go to sleep, scaredy cat." He said, in a fatherly way.

I didn't reply him. But he didn't wait for any answer. He simply pulled the blanket over me.

But didn't leave right away. He held my jaw gently in his hand, inspecting me. His face was close enough that I could smell the alcohol in his breaths. He must have had a few drinks at that party too. He looked at my lips. I was now feeling a bit uncomfortable and confused.

I almost thought he was going to kiss me, but it's like he thought better of it.

"Damn you, mundie." He whispered, and walked away hastily out of the room, banging the door shut loud enough to make me jump.

I tried to regulate my breathing, getting ready for another horrible night. I curled up on a side, not daring to open my eyes once I closed them.

-xx-

I woke up shaking. It was still dark outside. I checked the clock. It was 4:28 AM. I just had the most horrible dream. It was about a demon eating me alive. It was disgusting. The room was very dark, and I was afraid to look at the wall. But being the curious me, I did. It was a black figure, of a man. Its eyes were hollow.

"Who-who are you?!" I asked, trembling.

The shadow then started moving, going in the other corner of the room. I screamed.

"Help!" I called out. But I knew no one would be able to hear me. My room was much further away from the others. And everyone else were sleeping anyways.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

-xx-

After finishing breakfast this morning, Alec and I remained in the kitchen while everyone else went their own ways. Jace ignored me like always, in front of the other shadowhunters.

"You know why I kept you here?" Asked Alec.

"No. That's why I'm waiting." I said, impatiently.

"You're going to clean the dishes. And more." He replied, handing me a little notebook with a number of chores listed on it.

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked.

"Because there's nothing much for a mundie to do all day in an institute. You can't practice throwing daggers and learning runes, can you?" Said Alec.

"No." I replied.

"Then cleaning is what you'll do, everyday. You have to be useful in some way, if you're staying here." He said.

"You think I'm gonna be your _servant_?" I said, like it was a ridiculous idea.

"You can say that." He replied, making me more angry.

He threw the apron at me. I held it.

"Now get started, I want all the chores to be finished before 7:00 PM." He said.

"And what if I don't do it?" I asked curiously, challenging him.

"You will be punished." He replied.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't look so shocked. We can protect mundies when there's danger, but punish them too, if necessary."

"You can't do that!" I said.

Alec walked closer, looking at me sternly, his height intimidating me.

"I think you forget that you are under _our _control. You don't have any choice." He said sternly. And with that, he walked away.

I sighed and wore the apron, starting to clean the dishes.

-xx-

It was now almost evening, and I was trying to remove a stubborn stain from the window glass. I was exhausted and my hair was in a bun, strands coming out from every angle.

After finishing with that, I looked at the parchment to see what to do next.

_6\. Clean the main hall._

I sighed and took my things; a mop, spray, cleaning papers, etc. and walked near the hall. To my horror, all the shadowhunters were seated there, discussing about something. Did I really have to go there?

I meekly walked there, and everyone looked at me.

I looked at Alec and showed him the parchment. "It says I have to clean here." I told him.

"Well then, go ahead." He replied, smirking, seeing my embarrassment.

I started moping the floor. I glanced at Jace, his arm was around Clary.

"She makes a good concierge." I heard Clary speak.

Everyone gave a little laugh at her remark, except for Jace.

I decided not to reply, and kept doing what I was doing, controlling myself.

"Oops." I heard, along with glass falling on the floor. When I looked over, I saw that Clary's drink was spilled over the floor, at her feet.

"I think someone needs to clean this." I heard her say.

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to humiliate me more. I ignored and kept on moping where I was.

"I think there needs some cleaning to be done here, Evelyne." Said Alec, more loudly.

"I'm not responsible for that. She can clean her own mess." I replied dismissively and angrily.

"It's your job. What did I tell you this morning?" Said Alec, treating me like a little child.

I was furious now. I looked over at Jace for a second, expecting him to say something for my defence, but to my disappointment, he looked like he could care less.

"I don't care what you said. I'm not doing anything!" I said in anger, making everyone look at me. I crossed my arms and tried to walk away, but Alec was fast and stopped me, standing in front of me.

"Do you want to be punished?" He asked.

I didn't reply.

"Oh come on Evelyne, just do it." Said Isabelle, looking annoyed by the drama that was being created.

I sighed and walked over where the drink was spilled. I bent down, near Clary's and Jace's feet. I felt my face burn in humiliation, as I cleaned the mess. The shadowhunters were talking about some guy called Valentine.

After I was done, I got up, my face red.

"Now, was that hard?" Asked Alec. I glared at him.

Clary smirked. "It's okay, she'll get used to it with time." She said.

I was furious. I am _not_ going to be their slave. I couldn't control myself. I took a glass filled with water that was on the table. I didn't care whoever's it was. I spilled it on Clary, and ran away to the nearest place, the kitchen.

"Ah!" She shrieked. She got up and I heard her running towards me.

I tried to find any place to hide, but there was none. She leaped towards me as she saw me, making me fall on the ground. She was on top, holding my wrists above my head with one hand. And in the other hand, she was holding a dagger, bringing it dangerously near my neck. She was surprisingly strong for a girl.

I looked in horror. My breaths were short. What if she kills me?

"No please, no, I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" I said, squinting my eyes shut, begging for my life.

I heard her chuckle evilly. She pressed the dagger on my neck.

I heard Jace coming running inside the kitchen, watching the scene. "Clary, no." Said his voice in a distance.

"You better not do that next time again. Or you'll regret it." Whispered Clary, low enough for Jace to not hear it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please comment and like. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Your reviews motivate me to keep writing, and I am open to your ideas as well.**

**Love, Mia. x**


	16. Chapter 16

**13\. Unsympathetic**

**Jace's P.O.V**

"I don't think Valentine is alive. It's bullshit, Izzy. That demon was just tricking us. Wasn't that obvious?" I asked.

"But Jace, it sounded genuine to me. I don't know why." She replied.

I then heard footsteps. We withdrew from the conversation to see. It was Evelyne, looking exhausted, and carrying things that looked heavier than herself. She came up to Alec meekly, pulling out a sheet of paper, showing him her task.

"It says I have to clean here." She said.

I could see that she was embarrassed, and Alec found pleasure in that. But why do I care? She's a mundie. I drifted my attention back to the others, continuing our conversation. Izzy was still arguing about the possibility of Valentine being alive, and I thought the idea of that was simply ridiculous.

Clary was making remarks about Evelyne, saying how she made a good concierge. Everyone were laughing. I couldn't join in. I'm not sure why.

Clary then purposefully dropped her drink on the floor. I didn't understand why Clary was doing this. I didn't expect her to take pleasure in humiliating someone. Evelyne put up an argument against Alec, but finally succumbed and cleaned the mess. I tried not to focus too much on her.

Alec and Clary continued making remarks, and then Evelyne did something unexpected. She splashed Izzy's glass of water on Clary, before running away inside the kitchen to hide. I don't know if it was bravery, cowardness, or both.

Clary looked angry like never before, she ran after Evelyne. I thought it would just be a cat fight, until I heard Evelyne's voice from the kitchen, screaming and begging for her life. I ran in he kitchen, to see Clary pinning Evelyne down on the dirty kitchen floor. Clary held a dagger in her hand, bringing it close to Evelyne. I looked in horror.

"Clary, no!" I said, running to them.

Clary removed herself from Evelyne, fixing her jacket. She walked away, but not before giving Evelyne a threatening glare.

-xx-

Clary walked away, giving me one last glare. I lay there in shock and terror. I slowly got up, shaking. Jace stood there, his arms crossed and observing me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a bit of concern in his eyes.

"She just tried to kill me." I replied, my voice quivering.

"She has a temper, but she would never kill anyone, maybe except demons." Replied Jace. "You shouldn't have splashed water on her." He added.

"She deserved it!" I said angrily. I had a very good reason to do that.

Jace didn't speak further. He knew I was right. She deserved it. The way she humiliated me. From the entrence of the kitchen, Alec and Isabelle walked in.

"What happened?" Asked Isabelle, walking towards me.

"Clary tried to kill me." I said, almost crying. I was hoping Isabelle would show a bit more sympathy for me than Jace.

Isabelle laughed.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating. She wouldn't kill a soul." She replied.

"But doesn't she kill demons?" I said, making a point.

"Demons don't have souls." Said Alec, scoffing at me.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to reply. I was so angry. I was stuck with these people who loved humiliating me. There was no way out. I couldn't call the police, my father didn't give a crap about me, the only person who knew me. It was worse than a prison. I felt overwhelming emotions of hopelessness engulf me. I couldn't help but run away, inside my room. I had to cry.

-xx-

**Jace's P.O.V**

Evelyne ran away to her room. I could understand her anger, but I didn't show it. She doesn't realize how lucky she is to be kept safe. We never had mundanes live with us in the institute. I couldn't be the same I was with her like last night. I was Jace, a respected shadowhunter and she was a mundie. My job is only to protect her, nothing more. I don't want her to mistake me for anything more than that.

I walked upstairs to Clary's room. I knocked on her door.

She opened it, her head peaking. "Come in." She said, walking inside.

I walked inside. Clary was folding her clothes.

"That mundie annoys me." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, she's... she's not even grateful for us protecting her. She had the guts to throw water on me!" Said Clary.

"Oh come on Clary, we know you dropped your drink on purpose." I said.

Her cheeks reddened.

"Well, ok, yeah maybe I did it on purpose. I just wanted to... wait. Why does it matter? She's just a mundie. It was her job to clean. She had no right to object." Said Clary, changing the subject.

I knew it was more than that. Surely Clary didn't think Evelyne was a threat, did she? Clary was a shadowhunter, she was courageous and brave. She wouldn't think of Evelyne as a threat.

"You didn't have to scare her to death though. Were you really that angry? Jeez, so it's true what they say, redheads are _feisty_." I said, teasing her, holding her waist from behind and burying my face in her neck, giving her a little peck on the cheek. I felt her smile. She turned around and kissed me.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Of course I love you." I replied, kissing her again, more passionately this time.

We took this further, by laying on the bed and removing each other's clothes. I ran my hands through her body, entering her.

While closing my eyes, I couldn't help but think about Evelyne, in that yellow dress, me holding her little frame. I retreated suddenly. 'Where is my mind doing?!' I thought. So now it's confirmed. I _am_ attracted to the mundie, but only physically, right?

"Jace, what's wrong?" Asked Clary, sitting up slightly, looking in concern.

"Nothing baby, it's nothing." I reassured, continuing, kissing her.

-xx-

I stopped crying now. I felt weak. Today was a bad day. I felt my door barge open, with Alec walking inside. I looked at him, forgetting that my cheeks were tear stained and eyes red from crying. Alec looked at me unsympathetically.

"Are you done crying?" He asked.

"What makes you think I was crying?" I asked.

I realized that it was a stupid question of me. I must have looked like I obviously cried.

"From your face." He said. "God, mundies are weak." He muttered.

I threw the alarm clock at him, but his reflexes were too strong and he ducked just in time.

"You little bitch." He said, his teeth clenched.

"You're going to have to learn your place here, sooner or later." He said. "In fact, why not now?"

"Get up, mundie, we're going downstairs to the cellar." He said, to my horror.

"No!" I said, holding on to my bed sheet.

"Don't make me force you." He said.

"No, please, I'm sorry. Leave me alone here." I said.

Alec walked towards me, gripping my arm and dragging me with him.

"No please, don't! I don't like the cellar. Please! I'm sorry!" I cried, trying to wrench my arm free, but it didn't work. He was like an indestructible machine. He dragged me all the way through the stairs, the cold dirty floor of the dungeons.

He pushed me inside the cellar and locked me fast, before I could open the cellar door. He then started walking away.

"Please, I'm sorry! Don't leave me here, Alec please, I know you have a heart!" I said, trying for the last time to convince him. "I'll do anything!" I said.

Finally, he turned around, and walked towards me. I felt my heart relieve. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't leave me here all night. It was freezing cold here, and spiders were in the corners. I could die.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He asked, smirking.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

He opened the cellar door and came inside.

"What in the world can a mundie girl like you do for me?" He asked again, looking at me in the eyes, his height towering me.

Maybe I should seduce him. It's the only thing I can think of. I mean, he couldn't be that stuck up when it came to that.

I walked up to him, swaying my hips. I stood on my tip toes, putting my hands on his strong shoulders for support and whispered close in his ear, slightly biting it. "I'll do anything you'd like me to do for you." I whispered seductively, batting my eyelashes. As much as I hated doing this, since he was such an ass to me till now, I did it.

"Oh really?" He whispered back.

He pushed me against the wall, running his hands through my waist, and then up to my neck, and then his hand was running through my hair.

I was becoming nervous now. My heart was beating faster.

Suddenly, his hand gripped my hair and he pulled it down.

"Ow!" I winced in pain.

"You think by batting your pretty eyelashes in my face you'll seduce me?" He asked, pulling my hair harder.

"Ah!"

"I always knew you were a little mundie whore." He said. And with that, he withdrew, making me fall on the ground.

He walked outside, locking the cellar door. I was left behind in pain and humiliation, freezing in the cold. I hugged myself and hid in the corner, preparing for a horrible night.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being late. Please review! It motivates me to keep writing and updating it sooner!**

**Love, Mia. x**


	17. Chapter 17

**14\. Betraying Hearts**

I opened my eyes. I was still in the cellar. I must have slept for only 2 hours or something. It feels like I'm here since 2 days. I couldn't help but count every minute that passed by, getting bored out of my mind. The embarrassment I went through, kept replaying in my mind again and again.

I never felt this trapped and helpless before.

I heard footsteps approaching. I was excited and scared at the same time. Excited to get out of here, and scared because there's no reason to not be scared.

Isabelle appeared in view. I felt slightly relieved. She looked emotionless and cold like always, opening the lock of my cellar. She walked inside the cellar and bent down to my level.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

I thought she was being sarcastic and cruel.

"What do you expect!?" I replied in anger.

"Look, I'm sorry about my brother. He can be strict and harsh sometimes. But he never does it without reason. What did you do?" She asked.

"I.. I tried to throw my alarm clock at him, it didn't even hit him. And he provoked me first." I replied, trying to justify my actions.

Isabelle sighed.

"C'mon now, let's go back upstairs. I'll try to convince Alec to not force you to work today since you look half-dead tired."

"Thank you." I replied.

I felt a little hope in my heart now. At least one person in this institute showed me a tiny bit of compassion. We then departed upstairs, and Isabelle dropped me to my room, where I was glad to go. I could finally rest in my bed, which was much warmer and comfortable than that dungeon.

I looked at the time. It was 6:30 AM. I laid on my bed, pulling the blanket over me, and closed my eyes, sleeping immediately.

-xx-

I woke up by hearing the door open. It was Isabelle again. I sat up.

"It's noon. You should get ready for lunch. I'm making lasagna." Was all that she said, before going back outside.

I yawned and got up, getting ready.

-xx-

In the kitchen it was Alec, Jace, Clary and me, like always, sitting on the dinner table. Except it was more awkward today, after what happened between me and Clary yesterday. With Jace ignoring me like always, and Clary giving me glares from time to time. And like always, Clary and Jace were being all lovey-dovey with each other, especially Clary, who kept demanding Jace's attention.

I tried not to pay any attention, playing with my nails. It was my nervous habit. Isabelle opened the oven, and a burning smell spread throughout the kitchen.

"Ugh, not again. You burnt the lasagna again this time, Izzy." Said Alec, rolling his eyes.

"Calm down, it's just slightly overcooked from the top." Said Isabelle, defending her cooking.

"I'll eat anything, I'm too hungry to complain." Said Jace, taking the plate in eager and already starting shoving it down.

I refrained myself from giggling at his behaviour. I remembered how much I hated him and all the reasons why.

I started eating as well, trying not to gag.

-xx-

The shadowhunters were getting ready, for shadowhunting again after lunch. But before Alec went to get ready, he handed me a note with lists of chores to do.

"I agreed with Izzy and let you rest this morning, and now I expect all these chores to be complete when we come back tonight." He said.

I glared at him, and wordlessly went to get the things that I needed. My first chore was to clean the windows near the entrance of the Insitute.

As I came back with the cleaning tools, I saw the shadowhunters all dressed up in leather and stuff, ready to go out. I timidly walked to the entrance, taking out the spray to clean the glass windows adjacent the door. I was suddenly jerked back by a strong arm.

I looked up to see that it was Jace.

"Be careful, your arm was about to touch the door. You know what will happen if you touch it." He said, like a parent would.

"Yes. Thanks for reminding me." I replied.

Clary then held Jace's arm and dragged him with her outside, Isabelle and Alec following the pair.

I started cleaning and spraying, and while doing that, I watched from behind the glass window as they all walked away, but one of them glanced back, right in my eyes, and there was a look that spoke everything, in the matter of a second, before he continued and disappeared into the streets with the rest. It was Jace.

I continued on cleaning, as if it meant nothing. I cleaned the little stubborn grey stain, with all my effort, trying to distract my mind from going to places of false hopes.

-xx-

**Jace's P.O.V.**

We came back from hunting. We were late today, we came back at about 1:00 in the morning. It was worth it, I killed a lot of demons today. I felt proud. But recently these days, my mind keeps drifting to Evelyne. What is it about her? 'She's nothing but a mundie brat', I lied to myself, removing the unnecessary tools and daggers from me. I knew I was lying to myself. I couldn't help but think about that look, when she looked at me from the window. Why was she doing this to me?

Clary was too tired, and headed to her room. Only Alec and Isabelle remained back, and I decided to talk to them about something I was curious about.

"That little room that we provided for the mundie, when was it last used?" I asked.

"Why?" Asked Isabelle.

"I don't know. I just never used it before. It was always locked ever since I came to this Institute." I replied honestly.

But part of the reason I was asking this was also because of what Evelyne said the other day, about seeing a ghost. Not that I believe in such things. But I wanted to give it a try.

"That room is old. It was a spare room. I don't think it was ever used for more than half a century." Replied Alec.

He knew more about this institute than any other person.

"Did you know who it was used by?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I know that a shadowhunter woman died giving birth there." Said Alec.

I was shocked. So maybe there really could be something in there.

"Where's the mundie by the way? She better completed the chores I gave her." Said Alec, remembering.

"It's one in the morning, she's probably asleep." Replied Isabelle, like it was a matter if fact.

We then departed our ways to retire for the day. As I was walking to my room, passing by Evelyne's, I heard a little scream.

I walked near her door, listening carefully.

I heard shallow breathes, she was scared. "Help! What are you?!" I heard her shriek.

I quickly opened the door, turning on the light. I heard her scream.

"Shh.. It's me." I said, looking at her.

She looked terrified and shaking, holding her blanket in protection. I felt the same urge to hold and reassure her, but I couldn't do that anymore. I'm just physically attracted to her, nothing else. I don't want to betray Clary in any way.

"You..." She said, her eyes widening.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" I asked, looking around the room to see if there was anything.

"It's what I told you. It's a.. it's a black shadow, a silhouette of a person." She replied, trying to regain her breathing.

-xx-

The door barged opened and the light turned on, making me scream in horror. When I looked who it was, I saw him.

"Shh.. It's me." He whispered reassuringly.

My heart leaped out of my chest. It was him. Jace. His handsome face looked at me in concern.

"You..." I said, in shock.

Why do I feel this way towards him? I try to convince myself that I hate him, but my heart doesn't agree, it rebels. I couldn't help but feel excitement, comfort, security and relief to see him.

I wanted to tell him how much I needed him to be at my side, never leaving me. Wait... what is wrong with me?!

He asked me what I saw. I told him what I saw. The same shadow.

He walked towards me, crossing his arms.

"It's probably a ghost." He said.

"I thought you didn't believe in them." I said.

"I'm having second thoughts." He said.

"What am I going to do? Do I have to deal with this every night?" I asked.

He looked unsure. He looked like he wanted to say something, but refrained himself from doing so.

"The ghost, the shadow thing or whatever it is, it doesn't harm you, does it?" He asked.

"No, not physically, at least." I replied.

"Well then, try to deal with it. Whatever it is, it's harmless. Goodnight." He said, closing the lights and the door, walking out.

I gasped and hid my face in the blanket, before I see that thing again. I thought about how cold and awkward Jace started acting towards me. I don't understand him. I never will.

* * *

**As you must have noticed, I'm using too many page breaks. I don't know why, I just find them really useful. I'm really excited to write the next chapters. I can't wait, I've been waiting for it. Review and please let me know what you think of the chapter. I need to know your thoughts! Don't worry about me not updating. I'll keep updating it.**

**Love, Mia.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notice.**

Dear Readers,

You must have noticed since a few days that my story keeps "updating". The reason for this is because I am using an old phone since my laptop is broken, and I'm trying to use 'desktop mode' on it in order to keep writing the story for you all. For this reason, there seems to be some difficulties with uploading it from the phone.

I had to make sure the new chapters were uploaded/published. Sometimes the chapters wouldn't appear to be published from my phone. It's complicated.

If for whatever reason this has bothered you, I apologize. But please do not accuse me for things like 'trying to get more views'. I am more than happy to have the number of views/reviews on my story, it means a lot to me. If in case in the future you have any doubts about such things, feel free to PM and ask me about it, I think it's more straight forward and useful than to accuse in the reviews.

By the way, I do not believe it's a crime even if a chapter got 'republished', for technical difficulty reasons. It makes me sad to see such ready accusations. There seems to be a reader who I don't believe has ever written a review for this story yet wrote 'reviews' only when they noticed about the chapter-publishing glitch to accuse me. I sincerely hope that you find something more interesting to do in your life.

I hope this cleared any confusion to the accuser and to those who may have also been wondering about this technical difficulty.

I know I say it all the time, but I'm going to say it again; I would like to thank you all for reading my story if you have been reading it. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please keep letting me know without hesitation if you ever have anything to say about my story, whether it be a constructive criticism, questions, suggestion or any thoughts on how it's going. I really appreciate it and am open minded. I like being in touch with my readers and it is my priority to make sure that I am taking your thoughts about my story into consideration in order to not only improve my writing, but to also make you happy.

Love. xxx


	19. Chapter 19

**15\. Unexpected Guest**

Since then, since Jace unsympathetically told me to deal with that ghost, I've been having nightmares every night, and seeing that shadow too. I've been doing the chores everyday that Alec gives me, and tolerating Clary's snide remarks from time to time.

Jace lets Clary say mean things to me, even when he's right there. He even chuckled once at one of Clary's jokes about me. I decided that I hate Jace, and those annoying feelings that I thought I had towards him of affection were just hormones, nothing else.

I hate him because he acts like a lovesick puppy around Clary. Can he not see, that she's just using him? I don't know exactly, but I don't think Clary even likes him. She just likes his attention.

The only person to somewhat defend me is Isabelle. Alec and Clary hate me, and Jace does nothing. Jace is a mystery. I don't know what he's thinking. He doesn't seem to hate me like Clary or Alec, but neither does he help me in situations where it's not my fault to defend me like Isabelle.

He just ignores me, makes me feel like an insignificant ant. But I see the way he looks at me at times, like he wishes to say something, but is refraining. If only I knew what he's thinking.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard the door entrance door knock. I walked to the entrance and peeped through the little glass. It was an unknown figure of a man. I was too a scared to open the door. I ran back to the kitchen, continuing cleaning the table, hoping someone else would answer the door.

The door was knocked again, more loudly this time, until I finally I heard footsteps running and opening the door for the stranger.

I could hear the man's voice from the kitchen. He had a loud voice.

"Hey Izzy! Long time no see. Have you been missing me?"

"Jon?" Asked Isabelle, shocked.

I watched silently and secretly from the kitchen. It was a man, he looked young, about 19 or something. He looked like a shadowhunter, having typical runes around his arms.

"I just thought I would visit New York. Nice time of the year." He said casually, walking inside.

I started cleaning the table again, not caring to listen anymore what was going on outside. After this, my next task was to clean the floor outside. I walked outside, with my things. There was no one there, thank god. I started cleaning.

As I started cleaning the floor, I heard footsteps approaching. It was everyone, including that new guy. I stood up, hoping Alec would tell me to shoo off somewhere else. But he didn't say anything.

The first one to speak up was that guy called Jon.

"And who might be she? I didn't know you guys kept mundie slaves in your institutes. Nice." He said, plopping down on the sofa confidently. He had a slight accent.

Despite my anger, I ignored him. I learnt not to argue anymore, because it only makes it worse.

"Would you like me to leave?" I asked with a fake smile, looking toward Alec, hoping he would say yes.

"No, you can continue your work. Just don't interrupt us." He said dismissively.

I frowned and continued cleaning the floor, bending down and scratching a particular spot.

"To answer your question, Jon, no she's not a slave." Said Isabelle, rolling her eyes as they all sat down.

"Isn't she?" I heard Clary's voice. "I thought she had become a concierge here." Said Clary, giving a little giggle.

"Wait, I don't understand. Is there a story behind all this?" Asked Jon.

"Yes, but it's long one. We can talk about that later. So what brought you here?" Asked Jace, changing the subject.

"About Valentine. Have you heard the rumours? They're saying Valentine is in New York. I came here to know." Said Jon.

"You believe in all that?!" Asked Alec.

"Not really. I just wanted to see and make sure. But the actual reason I came here was because I wanted a break from Idris." He replied.

"Hey, why don't you bring something to drink?" Said Alec to me.

I walked in the kitchen and came back with a tray of drinks and offered them. As I was doing that, I felt eyes on me, looking at me carefully. It was Jon. He spoke up.

"What were you saying already? Is this mundie a slave? I wouldn't mind having one like that in my institute." He said, not taking his eyes off me.

I blushed, putting the tray down on the table and standing back, playing with my nails, waiting for any next orders.

"She was found in a dangerous situation and we had to bring her to the institute because she fainted. And then she found out all about us, so Hodge decided that for now she must stay here and is not permitted to be free with the knowledge about our world." Said Alec, being the know it all.

"And no, for the second time, she's not a slave." Isabelle added, annoyance in her tone. "Besides, it's illegal to keep mundie slaves." She added.

"Oh, I see." Said Jon. "Well that's a shame, that she's not a slave. I could have had one like that of my own, teach her according to my taste-" Jon was cut off.

"Oh shut up already Jon." Said Jace, anger and annoyance in his voice.

There was an awkward silence. But finally someone spoke up.

"So I guess the meeting's over. I'm going for training." Said Alec.

"Me too." Said Jace, both of them walking off downstairs.

"Well I'm going to have some fun here. I didn't come all the way to New York for nothing. Hey, can someone tell me the nearest nightclub..." Jon said, trying to follow after Isabelle and Clary, who were also walking away.

I sighed and continued cleaning the floor. 'So great, now we have a loud and obnoxious guest in here too' I thought, as I cleaned the floor.

-xx-

I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I was exhausted. It was 7:00 PM now, and I could finally rest. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked tired, with the strands of my hair coming out in every angle. I hated being what I've become. Not like it was better before. But now I have become an inferior mundie who cleans after a place where full of arrogant jerks called shadowhunters live.

I opened and brushed my hair. As I walked outside the bathroom, I came face to face with Jon.

"Ah it's you. What's your name again?" He asked.

"Evelyne." I replied.

I pretended to be in a hurry. I tried to walk away but he stopped me.

"Wait." He said, holding my arm.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Why in such a hurry?" He asked. He had a little smirk playing on his lips.

I saw Jace appear from behind him, approaching us.

"Hey, Jon." Said Jace.

Jon turned around, face to face with Jace.

"Yes?" Asked Jon.

"I need to borrow the mundie for a second." Said Jace.

"But we were just about to introduce yourselves." Said Jon, fake disappointment in his tone.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen now." Said Jace, holding my hand and taking me with him away.

What does Jace want with me today all of a sudden?

As soon as we were in a corner, away from Jon's sight, he stopped, making me stop with him.

"Stay away from Jon. Understood?" Said Jace, looking at me in a serious manner.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so. No questions." He said.

"But-"

"You will not argue. Now go to your room." He said.

I walked away, crossing my arms, and a frown on my face. But I was stopped again.

"Evelyne." I heard him call.

I stopped and turned around.

"It's for your own good." He said.

"But he didn't do anything bad. In fact, he seems nicer than you." I said bitterly.

"What makes you think he seems nicer than me?" Asked Jace, walking towards me slowly, in a predatory fashion. I backed away into the wall.

"He never handcuffed me to a chair, never insulted me, never made me feel like an insignificant little ant, never ignored me..." I stopped, realizing what I just said at the end.

I put my hand on my mouth, regretting saying anything.

"Ignored you, you say?" Said Jace, a smirk playing on his lips, which slowly was turning into a smile.

"I-I..." I stuttered, absolutely dumbfounded about what to say.

"You want and need my attention?" He said, moving closer, his fingers going through my hair. "Like that?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

I felt uncomfortable, like every touch and gesture of his was like a mock. I flinched.

"Well, what I meant was that, you let Clary insult me even when you clearly hear what she's saying." I said, finding a good excuse. But in a way, it was the truth.

"What makes you expect that I should defend you?" He asked. Still as close.

"I-I don't know." I replied.

"You are infatuated with me." He said, smirking an arrogant smirk.

"What?!" I asked in horror. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Why would I ever be infatuated with you?" I asked, trying to push him away with my hands on his chest. He did not even budge.

"Oh, is there a reason not to? I am incredibly handsome and beautiful. And charming. And strong. And what not." He said, full of pride. But there was an undertone of playfulness.

"And you forgot an arrogant and heartless jerk; which is something I very much dislike." I replied.

"That's not a very convincing reason." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you still like me." He said, smiling.

"I will never fall for you, Jace Wayland." I said, crossing my arms and turning away from him, walking away.

"But you already have." I heard his voice.

And we both knew he was right.

* * *

**So sorry for updating late! I hope you like the new chapter. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**16\. Powerless**

It was morning and today, Evelyne's first task was to clean the training room. She walked inside, holding some cleaning stuff. It was the first time she saw the training room. It was filled with different kinds of weapons. She walked over a table where a few strange and interesting weapons were placed. She put down the cleaning tools she was holding and ran her fingers through the cold metal of a strange looking sort of dagger. She held it in her hand. It was heavy.

Suddenly, she felt a little tap on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around, causing the dagger to loosen from her hands and it fell down with a thud. It was the guy from yesterday, Jon, who picked it up. He held it carefully, before placing it back on the table.

"A little mundie girl shouldn't be playing with shadowhunter's dangerous weapons. You'll hurt yourself." He said, patronizingly.

"I'm not a little girl and not stupid enough to hurt myself with a dagger." I replied defensively, crossing my arms.

"That wasn't just any dagger. It poisons the blood in the whole body by just making a mere little cut on the skin. And just look..." He says, grabbing my hand and holding it delicately, inspecting it, "how delicate this skin of yours is. Completely inexperienced, soft and unmarked hands. It would only take a little mistake for the dagger to tear it." He said.

I wrenched my hand from him, holding it close to my chest, as if protecting it. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. I looked back at the dagger now, with a new fear in my eyes.

"Yes, it's scary, isn't it? How dangerous these weapons are. Don't touch them again." He almost whispered the last sentence, speaking to me like a father would explain to his little daughter.

"You know, I'm not as weak as you think. I've taken karate classes." I said, hoping that would justify my statement. Yes, I really did take karate classes but that was when I was only nine, and I had a yellow belt, and I don't even remember any moves.

He laughed, making me angry.

"You mean those mundane fighting classes? Those karate moves couldn't be more useless." He said.

I sighed. Maybe I am weak and pathetic. I decided not to argue further, and took my cleaning tools and started walking towards the windows, deciding to start cleaning them first.

But then I heard footsteps approaching and Jace walked in the training room, looking over at me and then Jon, trying to figure out what's happening.

"Jon, what are you doing here?" Asked Jace, walking toward him.

"Oh, I just decided to do some training in my pass time, only to discover ms. mundie already in here, being naughty and playing with these dangerous tools when she was supposed to clean." He said, making sure I heard it too.

"I was just looking-" I argued but was cut off by Jace.

"Evelyne, you'll go upstairs. You're not supposed to be in the training room." Said Jace authoritatively.

"But Alec sent me here!" I replied.

"Well he shouldn't have. I'll talk to him about it." He said.

I didn't move from where I was standing. He has no right to order me about like that. And that too in such a tone! I stood there stubbornly, crossing my arms. I'm not a little child. Clary is about the same age and me and she uses these weapons too. For god's sake.

"I see you want to make it harder." Said Jace, walking towards me.

I tried to run, but he caught me in time, and backed me against the wall, not harshly, and spoke to me in a serious manner.

"Evelyne, this is the last time I'm warning. Go upstairs. I know you'd like to see me training shirtless, but unfortunately that can't happen right now.

I scoffed in response.

I knew I had no choice. I frowned, picking up my cleaning tools and walking away, but not before stomping my foot on his foot, hoping it would hurt him. But he was too fast and moved his foot before I could do that.

"Nice try." Said Jace with an annoying smirk.

"Ooh, she's feisty." I heard from the other corner, Jon remarking.

I walked away in embarrassment. As I reached my room, I laid down on my bed with exhaustion, thinking about what just happened. 'How much of all this can I take? How long will I have the be kept being treated as a powerless and pathetic girl? I'm so sick of it. It's not fair.' I thought to myself.

-xx-

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I have been planning about this for a long time now. It's been months since I have this ring in my drawer. I'll have to do it this week.

I walked back in my room, coming back from the training room. I've been training for a few hours. I walked in my room, opening the cupboard, taking out that little box. I've been thinking about this for a long time. Then why am I still hesitating? Clary is the love of my life. I never felt this way towards someone before. When she walked in my life, I changed. At least that's what everyone said.

Then why am I still hesitating? I knew why. But it was such a stupid reason. I couldn't believe myself.

'Not because of a mundie!' I scoffed to myself.

Even though Clary softened me a bit after her arrival in my life, there was something about that mundie. She's the barrier between me and Clary. I can't help but always think about her. Maybe it's because I never got to know a mundie that well before, so she must have just intrigued me naturally. But no that couldn't be. It's more than that.

It's something about her vulnerability, something about her naïveté, that intrigued me. She expressed something that I had lost in myself a long time ago. The way she couldn't hide her emotions on her face, how easily her eyes showed fear. Is she the missing part of me that I was looking for?

No no, no. That couldn't be. I laughed at my own thoughts. But it wasn't a real laugh. My own thoughts were scaring me. She was a mundie. She's just one of the more attractive ones. I may have felt attracted to her sexually, nothing more. I can't blame myself for it. It's just a primary impulse that I'm romanticizing. And those damn clothes Izzy makes her wear and bought for her. That must be it.

Clary is brave, fierce and determined. She's strong. She's a shadowhunter. She's beautiful. She's perfect. I will propose her. This week. And I'm only going to propose for engagement. I'm not going to hurry anything.

* * *

**I am not ending this story anytime soon. It's going to get really interesting. I am nowhere near the end of the story. Keep on reading and please review! I need to know your thoughts. Mia. x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notice.**

Dear Readers,

I would like to inform you that in the next or the 2nd next chapter there might be some M-rated content. Since this story is rated T, I might have to change it to M. I am sorry if this disappoints you. I hope you can understand.

Please keep reviewing to let me know what you think. Your opinion matters!

Thank you for reading my story :) I love you all,

Mia.


	22. Chapter 22

**17\. Mischief**

I don't understand Jace. He puzzles me. I'm so sick of it. At times, he becomes protective and even caring, and at other times he acts like he doesn't care if I'm dead of alive. I still remember when he kissed me in the subway. The mere thought of it still causes butterflies in my stomach, it was my first kiss. And he stole it! I hate him for that. Because I would rather have a stable and genuinely caring person who I wanted to share my first kiss with. Not with a cocky jerk who thinks he has the right to do that without asking. Ugh.

I need to figure him out. I need to test him. I wanna know what he really feels or thinks about me. He told me a few days ago to avoid Jon. Why would he say that though? Is it because he's dangerous? I hardly think Jon is sinister. He seems like an over-confident but foolish guy. Is it because he's jealous? Maybe. I should find out.

I will disobey Jace and let Jon make advances at me. I will reciprocate. And we'll see how Jace reacts.

I opened my cupboard and looked through the clothes. They were all Isabelle's choice. I'm still trying to get used to wearing them. They were all girly, and the tops were either too tight or revealed too much skin. I usually always tried to select the more modest ones out of them but today I'll wear the more provocative ones for my plan. I looked through the tops and found one a small one, it was a lilac coloured. It was stretchable cotton that would fit my figure like a glove. It had small sleeves and it was short, showing off the belly. I also found short light denim shorts to go along with it. Yes, this will do.

I changed and looked in the mirror and smiled at myself. The top I was wearing revealed my belly and some cleavage and the little short shorts. I didn't exactly feel comfortable in this, but then again, when have I ever felt comfortable since I've been in this hellhole?

I decided that today I will let my hair open and I finished my adding some mascara and a nude lipgloss. I was ready to go.

Like everyday, I picked up the cleaning tools, and now I just had to go look for Jon. There he was, in the kitchen. He was looking through something in the fridge. I walked in, my short heels clicking, and walked towards the windows, pretending to clean them using an old rugged cloth. I heard the fridge door shutting. He noticed me.

"My my, are we looking sexy today." I heard him. He was approaching me, biting into an apple.

I forced a smile at him. I had no idea what to say.

He was wearing a tight casual t shirt, that showed off his muscles, he wasn't bad looking, but of course he was nowhere near Jace.

"You're not looking so bad yourself." I replied, giving a flirty smile.

"So tell me, are you Jace's dirty little secret?" He said. His question took me off.

"No. What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I mean, how could he resist such a little minx strutting around the institute? He must have..." He said, but I cut him off.

"No. He has a girlfriend." I replied sharply. I was a bit offended at how he addressed me. Like I'm nothing but a tool to be played with. But I quickly regained my face expression, putting on a smirk. In this case, _he_ was the one who was going to be my tool.

"So I'm free." I said finally, in a suggestive tone.

"Hm, really?" He said, approaching me. I tucked the old cloth behind me in my shorts. He leaned against me. "Because I was gonna have you anyways." He said.

And then he kissed me by surprise. I kissed him back. I felt his hands holding the sides of my bare stomach. I placed my hands on his shoulders. He pushed me against the kitchen counter, placing me on it.

I withdrew the kiss, trying to catch my breath. "You're a little naughty girl, aren't you?"

I giggled in response. He then started kissing and nibbling on my neck, his hand going slyly underneath my shirt, cupping my left breast. This was going too far. I was hoping someone would interrupt us now. But then again, I'm the one who let him do it.

My wish came true. We heard footsteps approaching and I retreated, softly pushing him away. He looked at me in confusion. And then he realized when he looked behind him. It was Alec, who appeared. He saw the scene. I was sitting on the counter, straddling Jon, who was standing in front of me, who now turned and looked at Alec back, a smirk on his face.

I blushed. God knows what Alec thinks of me now. He probably thinks I'm a total slut, especially after that embarrassing little drama that happened with him last time in the dungeons.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt you guys?" Alec asked, looking at me in disgust.

Yes, he thinks I'm a slut.

"No, we were just..." I was about to say something but was cut off by Jon.

"Oh come on Alec. I was just having some fun. Don't be so boring." Said Jon.

Alec didn't speak. But I know that from his expression he looked furious.

"You, mundie, you need to clean the table and prepare it, it's going to be dinner time soon." He said rudely, like always, and walked away.

I sighed and got off the counter. I walked towards the cleaning tools and tried searching for the cloth. I couldn't find it anywhere. And then I felt something behind my back and I turned around. Jon had the cloth in his hand.

"Were you looking for this?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh yes, thanks." I said, trying to take it but he held it up.

"Hm, not so easily." He said.

"Oh come on, please." I said, annoyed.

I tried to reach for it, but it was too high. I had to jump. After a few attempts, I finally caught it. His eyes were on my chest, _perv_. I then started cleaning the table and preparing the plates.

-xx-

It was now dinner time, and we were having Chinese food that Jace ordered. Like always he ignored me. I sat near Jon, with whom I had now grown a bit more close to. Jon put his hand on my thigh and we glanced at one another flirtatiously. I was hoping Jace would notice.

And he did. Not only him but everyone did. Usually Clary and Jace would always be lovey-dovey with one another but this time it was my time. Even as Clary spoke to Jace, it seemed like he wasn't really listening to her; he was focusing more on what was going on between me and Jon. At one point he even glared at Jon. This made me smile. Maybe he really was getting jealous. Yet it seemed like he tried not to care, he didn't speak about it yet. Until now.

"Jon, don't you think you shouldn't be getting on with a mundie? That's not what we consider a respected shadowhunter." Said Jace.

That kind of hurt. How can he say that? Don't shadowhunters live and do what they do all to protect us mundanes? Only to consider us so much beneath them!

"Oh Jace, since when have you become so goody-goody? There's no harm having some fun. I thought you knew better about that." Said Jon.

"Well, I'm not like that anymore." Replied Jace, holding Clary's hand in his and kissing it, making Clary smile. "Not after when Clary came into my life." He emphasized.

This made me even more angry.

-xx-

**Jace's P.O.V.**

It was dinner time and I had ordered my favourite food. I was expecting to have a wonderful meal but it was ruined by the scene in front of me.

I couldn't believe this. Evelyne and Jon seemed engrossed into each other, and how she was blushing and smiling. Jon was even touching her. He thought I couldn't see it. What an idiot. He's using her. But what I was most shocked my was how she responded to him. I didn't know she was that _easy. _She always seemed to be more modest. But today she wore clothing that was probably even more revealing than what Izzy would wear casually. Not that I would have minded that. If only Jon's hands were off her. How can she even let him? That fool Jon.

I realized then how pathetic I sounded. I had to remind myself that she was a mundie. She should be beneath my notice. Yet she was annoyingly entering my mind every now and then. I couldn't really pay attention to Clary. I just can't help but glare at Jon. I really shouldn't pay any attention to them. I am getting engaged to my love Clary, this week. It's going to be a surprise. I should be thinking about that.

But soon I couldn't take it anymore, I had to say something.

"Jon, don't you think you shouldn't be getting on with a mundie? That's not what we consider a respected shadowhunter." I said, managing to not sound jealous or anything.

"Oh Jace, since when have you become so goody-goody? There's no harm having some fun. I thought you knew better about that." Said Jon.

He was right, I used to think the same way, but he probably didn't know about how I changed since I met Clary. But did I really?

"Well, I'm not like that anymore." I replied, holding Clary's hand in mine and kissing it. "Not after when Clary came into my life." I emphasized.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. In then next chapter, there might be some adult content like I said in my previous notice. I just thought it was necessary to inform since there could be underage readers. In the next chapter there might be a turning point in the story. So stay tuned for it. I will need your reviews. Please express your opinions.**

**Love, Mia.**


	23. Chapter 23

**18\. A Little Freedom**

I'm still confused about Jace. I thought I would have found out last night. At first I thought he was jealous to see me and Jon. But just when I thought he would express jealousy or anger, he became indifferent and said what I still haven't forgotten: "Not after Clary came into my life".

But I don't want to stop here. I don't like being uncertain. I want to know what he feels. I'm not satisfied with these mixed signals. I'll continue doing what I was doing with Jon. I have to push more limits.

I had to find where Jon was. I finally put back the last plate back in its place after doing all the dishes. I walked out of the kitchen and looked in the large mirror of the lobby. I fixed my skirt and hair. I walked around the institute, looking through every door to find Jon. I finally found him walking towards the training room. I ran, catching up to him.

"Jon" I called out, catching my breath.

He turned around, a pleasant surprise expressing in his eyes. He smirked, and put his hands around my waist.

"How's my little doll?" He asked.

"I felt bored alone. But now I have you." I said, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you showed up, I was getting bored too." He said, looking me up and down, taking me in. "You wanna go somewhere private?" He asked suggestively.

_That escalated quickly._

"I.. I" I didn't know how to respond. I was getting nervous. I didn't necessarily want it to go there.

"I was thinking about something more exciting." I said.

"And what could that be?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I thought we could go outside, outside the institute together. Just me and you." I said seductively.

"You miss going outside, hm? Must have been a while some you've seen the sunlight." He said, understanding.

"Yes" I said, gently squeezing his strong arm, I couldn't hide my desperation anymore. I looked at him hopefully.

"But aren't you banned from stepping out of the institute?" He asked.

"Only unless I'm accompanied by a shadowhunter." I said.

"I see." He said, contemplating.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go!" He said, smiling.

I lit up.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Jon, I love you." I said in excitement before I stepped on my tip-toes to kiss him and he kissed me back immediately.

We walked up to the entrance, but before we walked near the exit door, we were stopped by a voice.

"Wait." It was _his_ voice.

We turned around.

"Where are you two going?" Asked Jace.

"Out to have some fun." Said Jon.

Jace walked up to us, a tinge of anger showing in his eyes, which he couldn't hide anymore from his stern manner.

"Whoever gave you the right to take the mundie out whenever you want?" Asked Jace, tilting his head slightly in question.

"He doesn't need anyone's permission. He can take me out with him if he wants." I said assertively. Feeling proud at myself.

Jace's gazed moved down towards me, and he looked at me wide-eyed, like he just realized I was there.

He still looked at me as his expression changed into realization and he smirked. He didn't speak. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Well then, take her if you like. Who am I to stop you?" He said to Jon, looking back towards him after coming out of that little trance.

And with that, he walked away swiftly.

"Let's go." Came Jon's voice, and without hesitation I turned around and walked with him outside, holding his hand.

I'll never understand Jace in a hundred years. How come he became so chill at the end? And what the hell was he thinking as he looked at me? Did he realize I was trying to make him jealous or something? God knows.

Jon sat on a motorcycle, turning it on. He turned his head around and looked at me expectantly.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

I never rode on a motorcycle before. I walked up to him and tried to sit behind him, and with some effort, I got on finally.

He chuckled.

"It's your first time on a motorcycle, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Hm, that'll be a surprise." He said.

"I'm ready for it." I lied, and he took off, making me suddenly grab him around in reflex. My heart leaped out of my chest.

He sensed that and chuckled. "I'm not so sure." He replied.

It felt amazing. The wind blowing in my face. The sun was setting and it was probably around 8:00 PM.

After an amazing half an hour, Jon stopped to halt in front of a what seemed like a nightclub.

"Come." He said, giving me a hand. We walked inside, and I was feeling nervous.

"Jon, what kind of nightclub is this?" I asked, trying not to show nervousness in my voice.

"It's where most downworlders and shadowhunters go to." He said, putting his arm around my waist. We walked inside.

* * *

**Dear Readers, I know that saying a simple sorry won't make it easy for you to forgive me. I have updated really late and I acknowledge this stupidity of mine. I hope you did not lose your interest in this story because I am extremely excited for the following chapter, which I have been waiting for. Do not be alarmed if the story's rating changes to M. As always, please review, I really need it this time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**19\. Victim to Desires**

I soon lost all my nervousness and was now dancing with Jon after having two or three glasses of drink. Nothing was making sense. I felt dizzy and was about to fall but Jon's hands gripped on my waist, keeping me up.

"You wanna go somewhere private?" He asked.

"Hm" I replied in agreement.

He held my hand and I followed his tall form. He was taking me out of the crowd, and into a different door. I couldn't comprehend what kind of room it was, but there was no one there. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine and I kissed him back automatically.

I retreated.

"Jon, what time is it?" I managed to ask.

He checked his phone.

"It's 10:49 PM" he replied.

And then he continued what he was doing. He kissed me, cupping my breast. I didn't realize when he slyly lifted my skirt up. His hands ran over my thighs. It's when I heard the sound of unzipping that I realized where it was going. It didn't feel right. No, I didn't wanna lose my virginity to him.

"Jon, no-" I said but I was cut off my his forceful kiss again.

I pushed him away with my hands on his chest.

He looked at me shocked.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked, approaching gently, putting his finger under my chin.

"I don't want to do this." I said clearly.

"Oh c'mon, what happened? You were fine just a few minutes ago." He said, anger and disappointment in his voice.

"No, I said I don't want to do this. Please." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Not today, I'm on my period." I lied.

"It doesn't bother me." He replied immediately.

"But it bothers me. I don't like having sex on my period." I replied.

"I promise it won't hurt." He said, getting closer and putting his hand under my skirt.

"I said n-" I tried to say but his lips were on mine again, shutting me up and now his hand was playing with my panties.

I managed to retreat from the kiss.

"If you do this against my will I'll make sure to get you in trouble. I'll tell Jace! Stop!" I said in haste.

Fortunately, this made him stop in his tracks and he looked at me wide eyed.

"You think I'm scared of Jace?" He said.

"You better be." I replied.

He took a step back and pushed me down on the ground, making me fall on my side, my hair covering my face.

"Ha, I always knew you were Jace's little whore." He said, his demeanour changing to a menacing one. I realized I've never seen this side of him.

"He's fucking you behind his girlfriend's back, isn't he?" He said.

"Shut up, it's not true." I said, looking up at him in anger.

"Oh yeah, then why do you speak of him as if he's Jace the Great?" He asked, picking me up by my hair.

"Ow." I winced.

"Fix yourself, we're going back to the institute." He said when I didn't reply, removing his hand from my hair.

I sighed in relief.

I fixed my skirt, pulling it down and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Let's go." Said Jon, holding my wrist in his hand and pulling me with him. We went outside where his motorcycle was parked and he sat on it.

I tried to sit on it behind him but because of my tipsy brain I kept failing. He sighed in frustration and got up, helping me.

After that we drove off. It was an awkward ride to the institute.

Jon knocked on the institute door. A few seconds later, the person I was most afraid would opened the door opened it.

He stood there with his hands crossed, looking at us in amusement.

Jon walked inside, clashing his shoulder with Jace's on the way in anger. He didn't react to him.

Jace stepped back, making way for me to go in. I walked in, going towards my room, but Jace's voice stopped me.

"So I assume it didn't go very well?" He asked with a smirk, as if he knew it.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Why do you care?"

Jace approached me.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Nothing." I said.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

I knew he wasn't going to let this go that easily.

"He just wanted to-"

"He just wanted to get in your pants, didn't he?" He said.

I looked at him, not knowing what to say, my cheeks reddening.

"I told you to stay away from him, but you said he was _nicer_ than me." He said, emphasizing on 'nicer' in mock.

"It's up to you to decide now who's more dangerous." Said Jace finally, and he walked away.

I went in my room. I thought about what Jace said. So he was right. That day when he told me to stay away from Jon. I was tired and changed into my pyjamas and went to sleep.

-xx-

I woke up screaming, another nightmare. I saw again the same black figure. I hid myself under the blanket. I couldn't stay in this room anymore. I hastily ran out of my room. The institute was asleep and it was dark.

I didn't know where to go. I walked barefoot up the stairs. And I did something to shock myself. Jace was the only person I felt I could trust, no matter what. I don't know why. No one else knows me like he does.

I knocked on Jace's door.

I heard a few footsteps and then the door opened, and Jace was standing there shirtless, rubbing his eye. When he properly looked and realized it was me, his eyes went wide. He looked at me up and down.

"What do you want, mundie?" He asked.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I heard a knock on my door. I looked at the clock. It was 1:37 AM. Who would knock at my door at this time?

I walked and opened the door. I focused and realized it was Evelyne, her petite frame standing there, hugging her arms, she was wearing nothing but little shorts and a spaghetti top. She looked scared and was trembling.

"What do you want, mundie?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare, I saw that ghost again." She said. She looked genuinely scared.

"And what made you think I would help you? You could have gone to Isabelle." I said.

"She wouldn't believe me."

"And what makes you think I would, mundie?"

"You know why. And stop calling me mundie. I have a name." I snapped.

"No I don't." I said.

I was about to close the door but her voice stopped me.

"Don't you dare."

I opened the door back. I looked at her in shock.

"Don't you dare close the door at me Jace. Stop doing this to me, and yourself."

"What-"

"Stop denying it. It's enough."

"Deny what?" I asked, acting perplexed. Does she know?

I hope she doesn't know. I hope she doesn't mean to say what I think she does.

"I know the way you look at me, Jace. Stop denying. It's been a long time now. I've been keeping this inside for too long, and so have you. Why are you so scared to admit it?"

Shit. This is going exactly where I was hoping it would never go. I didn't know what to say. This can't be. No.

She approached me slowly, her hand cupping the side of my face. I flinched.

Jace never flinches. That too from a little girl.

Tears were welling in her eyes now.

"Jace, stop denying now, it's enough. You're torturing me like this."

And it's been torturing me too.

She puts her hands on my shoulders and her small delicate frame stands on her tip toes, and then she kisses me softly, uncertainly.

She's crazy.

But it's too much now. I can't hold back anymore. I kiss her back passionately, holding her waist and pulling her towards me. By the angel, I was waiting for this for so long. I brought her inside the room, closing and locking the door. I continue, kissing her neck.

**Evelyne's P.O.V.**

I did something unexpected. I don't know what came over me but it was now or never. I felt nervous. He was standing there, speechless.

He was much more taller than me. I stood on my tip toes, putting my hands on his shoulder, trying to meet his height and kissed him.

For a second I thought I had made a big mistake when he froze completely and didn't respond. But suddenly, he kissed me back passionately to my surprise. A huge relief came over me.

He doesn't need to say anything. His actions confirmed it. He picked me up bridal styles, his lips still on mine and lays me down on his bed. The familiar scent of his bed comforts me, bringing a smile to my face.

Everything is happening so fast.

He removes my top and cups my breast. I feel his iron strong abs. He makes butterfly kisses from up down towards my stomach.

A pleasant fire ignited in the bit of my stomach, prickling excitingly.

His hand then went slyly between my legs. I then felt two of his fingers in me. I couldn't help but moan under his touch. But just before it could go further, he stopped everything in his tracks.

"This is not supposed to be happening." Says Jace. "It's wrong, you're a mundane."

All the passion that just built up in me froze ice cold. I looked at him wide-eyed.

My heart contracted.

He looked at me up and down, and I now felt exposed, wearing nothing other than my little shorts. I was about to cover my breasts with my hands but before I could do that he held my wrists above my head.

"Fuck it, I've been waiting for this for so long." He says, coming back to listening to his heart.

I could breath again now.

Abruptly he bent down to me and kissed me furiously. We started over again everything we did.

And then I felt my shorts being slowly removed. I realized where it was going.

He removes my panties, the last piece of cloth that was left on me. He goes lower and grabs my thighs and moves my legs apart.

His head moves closer between my legs. I look down to see his golden locks between my legs. And then I feel the most wonderful sensation.

"Jace" I say, breathless, pleasure overtaking me.

He looks at me from below, a little smirk on his lips. He keeps continuing what he was doing, and I couldn't help but to moan and wriggle under his ministrations.

My arousal reached a new high and I was ready to burst but right before that Jace removed himself from between my legs.

I realized where it was going.

"Evelyne?" He calls, his voice serious.

I look at him.

"Hm?"

"Do you trust me?"

I looked at him, contemplating. The reason I knocked on his door was because I trusted him. And then I realized, he's the only person I've ever trusted.

"Yes." I reply, my voice shaky with emotion.

His lips crashes on mine. And then I hear the sound of a zipper being opened. Lust clouded my mind, but along with nervousness. I was going to lose my virginity to him.

I raised my trembling hands and slipped them around him.

Jace's body now lay on top of me and he moved closer to me between my legs. My breathing hitched as I felt him against my entrance. I tensed up as he then slowly moved into my tight passage. It hurt and I whimpered softly. He stopped and I released a trembling breath of air. I was very tense, and only shadows of my previous desire curled around my body. Jace leaned down to me.

"Evelyne?"

I had my eyes closed but felt how he brushed his lips against mine. It was a tender kiss and he didn't deepen it. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared up at Jace's handsome face. He smiled at me reassuringly, and said,

"You said you trusted me, didn't you?"

I felt mesmerized by those golden eyes gazing at me.

"Yes, I trust you." I said.

One of his hands skimmed over down the side my body and he grabbed my hip. I then felt Jace again starting to move into me, slower now. I moaned softly as I was stretched. It still hurt a bit, but it wasn't so bad anymore.

"By the angel, you're tight." He murmured.

My hands on Jace's back curled into fists, grabbing his shoulders tightly, sinking my nails on his back. Soon he was completely lodged inside of me. He stayed like that for a moment, allowing me to adjust to his presence.

I grabbed him even tighter as he started moving in and out of me. Soon the pain turned into something else. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. My hips were in a different position now, and I felt him entering even deeper, filling me completely. Aching desire raged in my body and I moaned helplessly.

My hands wandered to his hair and I pulled demandingly at his golden locks. Jace seemed to know what I wanted. He sped up, holding my hips tightly in place. He grunted in pleasure, his eyelids half closed in pleasure.

Pleasant shivers ran all over me and I moaned contently. My muscles were still convulsing around him as Jace entered me again and again. A moan fell from his lips as he thrust into me one last time, staying lodged deep inside of me. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply. I could feel him emptying himself inside of me. Then Jace's body fell down on me and he laid there for a while. His head rested next to mine and I could hear his ragged breathing slowly calming down while I felt him growing soft inside of me. My fingers were still buried in his soft hair. Now, though, I didn't pull violently, but stroked it gently.

Now that we finally caught our breaths again, Jace gently pulled out and rolled off of me so he lay on the bed right beside me.

Now that my climax subsided, I hugged him, burying my face into his bare chest and he stroked my hair gently, kissing the top of my forehead. My eyelids were heavy and I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

This time there was no ghost, no nightmares, because I had my protector with me. It was one of the most peaceful nights I've had in a long time.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I've had sex dozen of times before, yet this was not the same. It was more than just sex. I don't know how to describe it.

Suddenly I remembered what was tomorrow. Shit.

I looked down at Evelyne, her innocent sleeping form, her delicate eyelashes touching her cheeks, her chest rising and falling.

How could I have lost control like that?

_Stop lying to yourself Jace, you didn't lose control, you knew what you were doing. You're just too scared to admit what you did._

Tomorrow is the day I'm proposing Clary. Everyone in the institute knows it except Clary. What have I done? Just a day before the proposal?

* * *

**I need your reviews on this chapter. Thank you for reading,**

**Love. x**


	25. Chapter 25

**20\. The Worst or the Best Day?**

**Jace's P.O.V.**

It's been 3 hours about it. Evelyne is still asleep peacefully, snuggled to me. I couldn't sleep after that. I wasn't able to. I kept worrying. I have no idea what to do. I can't be with Evelyne anymore. It's impossible. It would ruin my engagement if anyone finds out.

I have to take Evelyne back to her room. I looked under the blanket to see she wasn't wearing anything. I very carefully removed Evelyne's delicate head from my chest. I dressed her back in her shorts and top without trying to wake her up. I got up, picking her up bridal style. I made sure to make least sound as possible with my steps. I walked down the stairs, to her room. I laid her down on her bed, carefully putting blanket on her.

Thank god she's still asleep. I tip toed back in my room. As I looked at the bed, I saw some blood stain on my bed sheet. She was a virgin. I immediately removed the bed sheets and replaced them with new ones.

I kept walking back and forth in my room, thinking. What have I done? What if she tells everyone? God, how stupid was that of me?

Jace, you know it wasn't stupid.

Ugh, I hate that voice.

They won't believe her, will they, even if she does try to tell anyone? They won't believe her, they won't believe I would do that just the night before the engagement day, they'll think she's just trying to create havoc by purpose.

I must continue whatever I had planned for today. I cannot cancel my engagement. I'll have to pretend like this never happened.

I let this thought comfort me a little, and I went to sleep back in my bed, to get at least 3-4 hours of sleep before the day starts.

**Evelyne's P.O.V.**

The light from the curtains woke me up. I looked at the time, it was 7:23 AM.

As I tried to sit up, I felt a sharp sting in my lower body, and all the memories came back from last night.

But how did I end up in my room? I think I slept in Jace's room. He must have dropped me back in my room.

I lost my virginity to Jace.

I blushed. I wasn't sure what to feel. I was glad that last night, it was confessed, that there was something between us. Everything that we were trying to hide underneath, all that tension was released, and everything finally made sense yesterday. Yet I don't know where this will go. What now?

I got up and took shower, the dangerous but comforting scent of Jace being removed and being replaced by the scent of vanilla body wash. Now that I've woken up I have to face the reality of the day.

I get out of the shower, and get ready for the day like always. It's going to be just like any other day, doing tasks. Yet it's going to be a brand new day. But what's killing me is the uncertainty of whether it will be a good or bad brand new day. It's all up to Jace.

I get dressed and go outside my room, to see decorations everywhere. What is happening?

Isabelle and Alec were putting some strange little black things on the walls, I have no idea what it is. Isabelle stands on a chair while Alec helps her by handing her those black things.

I overhear them talking.

"We must finish these before Clary comes back downstairs from her room. She can come back anytime now, fast, give me the rest." Says Isabelle to Alec, pointing to those black things that Alec holds in his hands.

"There's no hurry Izzy, Clary won't be here before a half an hour more. The sleeping potion we gave her will still be working for the next half an hour." Replied Alec.

I walk up to them, I need to ask.

"What are these black things?" I ask, pointing towards them.

Isabelle looks at me from above.

"These 'black things' are miniature magical fireworks, we got it from Magnus. They give an illusion of fireworks." Explained Isabelle, while putting more of those things in different corners of the walls of the institute.

"I see." I reply simply.

It must be Clary's birthday today then. Maybe they're giving her a surprise party or something.

Alec didn't pay much attention to me, which was unusual. He usually keeps telling me to do work. But today, he gave me no tasks or work to do. I took this opportunity and walked away from the pair before Alec decides to change his mind. I walk towards the kitchen and I see Jace there. My heart leaps.

He looks pale, instead of his usual glowing tan skin. I wonder what's up with him. But I'm too nervous to approach him, after last night. Still, I make courage and go up to him.

"Jace?" I call.

He turns around, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Evelyne?" He asks.

Why is he so nervous?

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm fine." He says, facing the opposite way again, pretending to find something on the shelf.

I walk up closer to him putting my hand on his shoulder. He turns around rapidly, defensively, and I involuntarily take a step back in fear.

His face was set hard, as if he's trying his best not to show any emotion at all, but if you looked carefully in his golden eyes, you could see that they were desperately trying to tell me something. They looked apologetic.

He walks away, leaving me in the kitchen alone. I sit on the chair of the dining table, and rest my head on the table. I think what I feared happened. Jace doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

-xx-

I didn't realize that I took a nap on the dining table. I awoke from sounds coming from outside. Sounds of cheers and laughter and clapping.

I walk outside, there are a few people I don't know who are there. Shadowhunters that I've never seen before. They must be guests. I remembered it was Clary's birthday, was it not?

No one really notices me. I walk in the background and get a clear view from where I stand.

Clary shows a ring from her finger, it looks like a diamond ring. And Jace is kneeling on one knee, it's like a typical scene of an engagement proposal.

I can't believe my eyes. Jace gets up from that position, his height towering and there's a smile on his face. Clary seems to have said yes.

And then they smile, before kissing each other.

After their little kiss, Jace's eyes fall on mine, and there's something in his eyes, guilt? His smile fades but soon he recovers and smiles again, looking towards Clary.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and look at the person behind me, who's Jon.

"How do you feel now, mundie, your Jace the Great just got engaged." He says, mockingly. His menacing voice whispers in my ear through the loud cheers and the sound of the illusionary fireworks.

"Like I care." I snapped angrily, lying, my voice was at the brink of crying.

He chuckles and walks away.

I still cannot believe my eyes. I run to my room, still unnoticed by everyone.

I close the door and cry. I still can't believe this. I can't. I cannot stay in this institute anymore. I cannot take this anymore. I got betrayed. I put a few clothes I like, and some essential things I need, and put them in a bag, and I walk out of my room, towards the entrance door.

I'm covered from everyone's view because of all their backs facing me. I walk through the loud and cheery atmosphere.

I remembered how when the last time I touched the doorknob, I was electrified. But I found out the solution for this problem long ago, and kept it a secret for me, for in case I ever wanted to escape in emergency. And today, it was the best time to get out of this hell hole.

I don't know where I'm going, I don't care where I go. All I care about is to get out of here.

I take out a rubber glove from my pocket, the ones I use when washing the dishes, and I wear it on my right hand, I open the door with ease and go outside. I close the door back from outside, and run away with my bag, away from this prison.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my friends, let me know what you think of this chapter. Were you shocked? Where do you think Evelyne will go? What do you think Jace and the shadowhunters will do about Evelyne's unexpected disappearance? How will Jace's life become now? You will find out all this in the following chapters, it's going to be exciting to write from this turning point. It will be a new kind of beginning of the story. Can't wait for your reviews!**

**Love. x**


	26. Chapter 26

**21\. Separation &amp; Fear**

I walked outside, and ran with my heavy bag. I have no idea where to go. I stopped after some time, catching my breath. I looked around, I was in a barren old street. There were some graffitis on the walls. My heart was telling to to go back, there was nowhere for me to go, yet my mind was completely against it. But then it came to my mind.

There was one place I knew, and that was my home. My father would be there. Maybe he doesn't care about me, but at least he's someone I know! In excitement, I ran to the nearest busy street, waiting for a taxi.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

From the cheering crowd, my eyes fell on the young girl in the background, my eyes fell straight onto her eyes, which were full of shock and pain. It was Evelyne. I felt a sudden contraction in my chest. My smile faded but I remembered where I was. I ignored her and smiled back at the girl right in front of me, who was smiling at me, oblivious.

At night.

I kissed clary goodnight, and went to my room. As I laid down, I couldn't help but wonder where Evelyne was. I didn't see her anywhere after that. How long could she be hiding in her room? I couldn't go to sleep. Guilt overwhelmed me the whole day inside my chest, behind the happy facade I tried so hard to keep. I shouldn't be feeling this way, damn it.

But the hours of keep convincing and telling myself to go to sleep and not worrying didn't work. I got up finally, walking down the stairs with least sound possible. I looked around, making sure there was no one.

I walked in front of Evelyne's room, and slowly opened the door. I walked in, turning the light on, and to my horror, I saw that the bed was empty, the closet was open, few clothes scattered on the ground.

Shit.

I ran around the institute as soundlessly as possible, looking into every possible place she could be, including the bathrooms. She was nowhere to be found.

Did no one else notice her absence?

Could she be with Jon?

I walked to the guest room which Jon was using. I walked in, turning on the light. He was snoring on his bed, alone. So no, Evelyne wasn't here. I turned off the lights and walked outside.

By the angel.

I won't be able to sleep tonight. Unless I find her. I know that. I can't pretend that she doesn't matter anymore.

I wore my gear and went outside, on my motorcycle I drove. I have to find her. I have to find her. I have to find her.

**Evelyne's P.O.V.**

I finally stopped a taxi and sat inside.

The taxi driver was a middle aged man, with hazel eyes and dark hair. He was skinny and looked like a chain smoker. He looked like an angry kind of man, who doesn't have patience. The kind of person who hates his job.

"Where you wanna go?" He asked straight forwardly.

I told him my address and we drove.

I looked outside the window. How long had it been since I sat in a car? I don't remember. A bittersweet feeling erupted in my chest as I looked at the familiar streets coming into view. The taxi drove towards my house.

I got off, telling the taxi driver that I will come back to pay him.

I ran towards my apartment, hoping my father was there. He should be there. It was evening, almost night. The sky was dark blue.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Father?" I called, hoping he would hear me.

No answer.

A man with dreadlocks walked in the corridor, looking towards me. I looked at him back, perplexed.

"No one lives there." He said.

"How come? But this is my house!" I said in shock and confusion.

"Never saw you here before." He replied, looking at me in confusion. "There was a man who lived here, he moved." He replied, and shaking his head, he walked upstairs.

No way. I heard the horn of the taxi, I ran downstairs. I had no money. I couldn't pay the driver.

I had no choice but to walk up to him. I'd rather admit than to try to run away. I was trapped.

"Um..." I didn't know how to say it. "I lost my purse, I don't have money on me right now, sorry." I lied, dearly hoping he could be one of the kind and understanding taxi drivers.

He wasn't one of them, because his face expression turned to angry.

"I won't let you go until I get my money, sweetie, you're in trouble." He said menacingly.

When I didn't reply because of shock, he continued.

"You have a bank account? I can drive you to the bank and you better give me my money." He said, emphasizing the last 4 words in anger.

I nodded, too shocked and worried to reply, and complied, sitting back in the backseat of the taxi. I had no choice.

The truth was that, I had no bank account. He asked me if my bank was down that street. I said yes. I don't even know which bank he's talking about.

As we drove, I noticed it was now dark. The sky became darker as the situation became more and more grave.

When he stopped there, I didn't get out. I wanted to get out and run away, but my logic knew that there was no use. He still had a car, which had no comparison to two feet.

He looked at me and realization came to his face. He understood.

"You don't have any bank account or money, do you?"

"No, it's not.. I was just lost, I didn't know..." I tried so hard to explain, but no words could help me anymore.

"You made me drive all the way here, for almost an hour." He said, a dangerous look on his face.

He looked at me up and down, studying me.

"You'll have to compensate somehow now, won't you?" He said, his expression turning to a menacing smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You said you were lost, didn't you?" He asked, now his face grinning, and he suddenly drove the car away, at a speed.

I fell back down on my seat, nervous. I have no idea where he's taking me. My heart beating fast, my eyes wide in fear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Pls review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**22\. Fuel to Fire**

The driver kept driving. I have no idea where he's taking me. The uncertainty and danger was killing me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, fear apparent in my voice.

"You'll find out soon, sweetie."

I wish he could stop using words like that. It just makes me more scared.

I looked out of the window. It was night time now. He kept driving. Every minute felt like an hour. I was consumed by fear.

"You-you can't just take me anywhere. I'll tell the police!" I said, not being able to take it anymore.

"And you, you're a thief. It's not my obligation to drop you to the spot where you want me to. Because you haven't paid. D'you really think just because you're young and pretty you can get away with things like that? Not with me miss." He said menacingly.

"And now that you're in my car, I can drop you wherever the hell I want." He concluded.

I was trapped. It felt like hours. He was taking me somewhere far. I could barely see anything clearly because of the night, it was clear that he was taking me to an old, abandoned sort of place.

Finally the taxi stopped abruptly. I held my bag tightly to my chest.

"You can get out now." Said the driver, in a very casual way.

"Where is this?" I asked. I had to ask.

"There would be no point in bringing you so far then, would it, if I told you where you are." He said, a smirk on his face.

I see. He wanted to drop me somewhere so far and unknown so that I can be lost. He's like the fuel to the fire of my misery.

I got out of the taxi. He drove away instantly, but not before giving a little satisfied, sadistic and victorious smile.

I don't believe in God anymore. God wouldn't let this happen to me. God wouldn't let this happen to anyone. Bad luck over bad luck.

I walked on the street, looking around, getting a feel of the place. It was creepy.

I tried to look for a sign of anyone. Anyone who might look helpful or kind. But the street was completely empty. I sat down on the ground, with my bag on the side in despair.

By the angel, I'm so stupid for running away like that. What the hell was I thinking?! I took this action impulsively, in anger and pain.

Wait... Did I just say 'by the angel'?

Those damn shadowhunters. They not only ruined my life, but changed my vocabulary too.

How could Jace do that to me? How could he... he take my virginity only to engage to Clary the next morning? How stupid was I to believe that he really cared about me? I knew, and should have sticked to his first impression, he was a cocky and arrogant jerk, who sees women as nothing more than tools. He's probably using Clary too, to marry her to up his reputation, to seem as a professional "shadowhunter". All his interactions with Clary were nothing other than superficial lovey-dovey cheesy expressions of affection. Jace is a clever, manipulative and heartless jerk. I hate him! Ugh.

I hid my head in my arms, and finally let myself take out the frustration and hurt by crying. Crying about everything; Jace, my life, my misery.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

It's been 2 hours of me driving on my motorcycle in the middle of night night, on the day of my engagement, to find a girl. A stupid girl who decided to run away. Didn't know what I felt more; angry or sad. I was frustrated. Tried to look every little corner or all the streets I could. Where the hell could she go?

I remember when we first brought her to the institute, she had her home address in her pocket, which we used to check on her house. Damn, I don't have her address with me anymore. Shit. Evelyne, where the fuck are you? By the angel!

Why was I doing that? Why was I trying to look for her everywhere anyways? Is she that important to me? Thousands of people get lost everyday. And as a shadowhunter, it is my job to help mundanes, but I can't help all mundanes.

I contemplated whether I should now go back to the institute. My mind said yes, but my heart said no. I don't feel like going back until I find her, no matter how many days it might take, but I had to go.

Before going back, I glanced around a few streets, just in case, in the hope of finding her, until it was too late and I finally decided the go back.

But it's not over.

**Evelyne's P.O.V.**

I woke up by a tap on my shoulder. My eyes opened, and I looked around. This was not my bed, not a room, I was outside on a street! It was still dark, but it wasn't night anymore. It looked like a very early morning.

My eyes widened and I suddenly got up. A middle aged man stood before me, looking at me perplexed.

I looked at him wide eyed, holding my bag in my arms in defence. He was tall and slightly chubby, and wore casual, unprofessional clothes.

He looked at me carefully and closely.

"What are those, are they tear stains?" He asked kindly.

I touched my cheek, and felt something dry. And then I realized, I cried to sleep on this abandoned street.

"Did you run away from home?" He asked.

"I-I was lost." I said, not knowing how to respond.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"So you're an orphan?"

"Um... Yes."

He looked at me wide eyed. I couldn't make out what his expression meant.

"How old are you, dear?"

"I'm 16." I replied.

"I can help you." He said, immediately.

I contemplated. I wasn't sure if I wanted to trust him. But this is exactly what I needed right now. Help. I couldn't let this chance go. I was desperate.

"Thank you."

"Come with me."

I reluctantly followed him. He was taking me towards his car. It was an old, cheap car. He opened the door for me, and I sat in the front seat, with my bag in lap. I held it nervously, with my trembling hands. He then sat on the driver seat and turned the engine on. The car smelt of cigarette and something else repulsive, probably alcohol.

He started driving.

"Um... If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"It's my duty to provide you a shelter. You are lucky to find someone like me. Trust me, people in this area are dangerous. A girl like you alone here, not safe." He said, shaking his head.

Fear crept up in me. I hope he's right. I hope he can really help me.

"Are you sure, I won't cause you any trouble? I mean, I don't have any job, nothing..." I said, my voice fading. I really had nothing on me. No money, no house, no job. How pathetic I sounded.

"No worries about that girl, I'll manage that for you, if you're interested."

"Really?" I asked, in pleasant surprise. Will he really help me to get a shelter, AND a job? It sounds too good to be true.

"Yes. I could have left you at the police station, or somewhere like that, but trust me, they only ruin homeless teenagers life more. They don't help at all. I remember when I was 8, I ran away from home for a week, wish someone helpful was there for me." He said.

I wanted to ask him why he ran away from home at that age, but I refrained.

So maybe God exists. Maybe he sent this man to me to genuinely help me.

* * *

**I'm sorry for uploading late. Please review. The story is going to keep getting interesting.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notice.**

I noticed that more than 50% of the comments are about people who read my story, expecting that it's going to be a Clace story. Even after I had already cleared that subject up in chapter 7.

In this story, there will be complications, some things unconventional. In this story, I try to make all the character act like their original self (like in the books) except, to add a bit of twist of adding a different character (OC) in a different situation. And this is the natural reaction of Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, etc.

Now of course in a different situation, people will react differently. In this story, this is the way Jace and the others react.

Do not forget that Jace is a human (okay but maybe at least half human) and so are the rest of the people. They have flaws, they have feelings. People expect that Jace is OOC or abnormal if he falls for any other girl than Clary. I say, that it's abnormal if Jace, a 17 year old teenager, falls for one girl for the rest of his life just because she appeared and now he cannot feel attracted to any other person anymore. (And by that I, by no means am saying that he does not love Clary).

I refuse to write this story with unrealistic fairy world situations. I have to write it as natural as possible. Yes, the characters are not always nice. And that's because no one on this earth can always be 100% nice. You can't just categorize people as either good OR bad. It's a very big generalizations. All they're being, is human in my story. I am not going to make them think, feel, or do things unrealistically. Sorry.

Don't get me wrong, I love the books. But what bothers me sometimes is the reader's high expectations for the characters to only and only do/think only the things that they did in the book. In my story, there's a different situation and person added, so it HAS to change things up in the characters too!

Now let me answer some review questions:

_"This is not a Clace story right? Clary is just someone to make the story a little spicy. This is about Jace and OC."_

Yes, you guessed right. Even though Clary is there, the story is mainly between Jace and Evelyne.

_"Its fucked up that he's breaking Clary's heart for a pathetic mundane" _&amp;

_"I HATE YOU JACE...HATE YOU! I'm so ashamed of you! You are a worthless piece of crap! How could you knowingly cheat on Clary and enjoy it! End of story for me!"_

Well, Jace is ashamed of himself too. But what could he do? He admires Clary and her bravery, and sees her as a potential life partner, but on the other hand, his heart fell for Evelyne, who is a mundane, has no talents, who is dependant and no support in life and who is "pathetic". He did not fall for her for any particular reason, but simply because she was in a situation where she was honest with her vulnerability, powerlessness. She was the personification of the things Jace would never admit having in himself (powerlessness, vulnerability, fear). And guess what, Jace deep down inside admires that about Evelyne, he just cannot face this fact. Because he is grown up learning that bravery and strength is the only thing you should have (by his "father").

But sometimes the bravest and strongest thing to do is to face your own shadows, fears, vulnerabilities. And it's to accept it unconditionally, because we're just a human. Jace is just subconsciously trying really hard to face those aspects of himself (like vulnerability and fear) that he dissed and neglected. And those aspects came back into his life as a person called Evelyne.


	29. Chapter 29

**23\. Too Good To Be True**

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I went back in my room. But I couldn't sleep. I kept walking back and forth in my room. My mind was going crazy with worry and shock. I had to distract myself. Before I go crazy. It was 5 in the morning.

I walked inside Clary's room. She was asleep. I slipped in her bed, underneath her cover, and hugged her. At least it gave me some sense of comfort. I felt her shift slightly. She turned around and slowly opened her eyes. When she realize it was me, she smiled.

"Jace." She said, in a sleepy husky voice. I have to admit it's sexy. "When did you come here?"

"Just now. Couldn't sleep without you." I lied easily.

We kissed.

xx

After I finally got some sleep, I woke up in Clary's room, by Clary herself waking me up, shaking me.

"Jace, wake up, it's already noon." I heard her voice, but there was an unexpected worry and haste in her tone.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The mundie, Evelyne is missing!" She said.

It was time to act again. I had to act shocked, but not so shocked to the point that she thinks there was something between us.

"That's strange. How come?" I asked.

"I don't know. Alec went to check on her this morning when she didn't appear for breakfast, when he knocked her door, there was no reply, and then when he entered her room he saw some of her clothes scattered on the ground." Said Clary in worry.

"I'll come downstairs in a moment." I said, getting up.

xx

As I walked downstairs, I saw Isabelle.

"What's going on Izzy? I heard the mundie ran away." I said.

"We tried to find her everywhere in the institute. But she's nowhere to be found." She said, her tone serious.

**Evelyne's P.O.V.**

The drive was only about 5 minutes long. We got off the car and I looked around. There was a very cheap looking apartment. He brought me inside his "house". There was only one room.

"You can sleep on the couch, I think it'll be big enough for you, right?" He said, sizing me up.

"Anything better than the corner of the street." I said.

He smiled. "I'm glad you can appreciate my home. It's a little small, but it's home sweet home." He said.

"If you want, I can help clean your home and do your dishes. I don't know how to thank you for doing all this for me-" I said, but he cut me off.

"Oh, no need for that right now. I promised you to get you a job, right? You could help me when you get the job." He said.

"That's really nice of you, sir. Thank you."

"You can call me Andre."

xx

It was night. Andre provided me a blanket and I slept on the couch. The next morning I woke up at the sound of door opening and closing and the sound of some bags.

I sat up, and looked to see that it was Andre, walking inside holding a few bags, like he had come back from shopping.

"Morning, sleepyhead. It's 11:46." He said kindly.

"Really? I'm so sorry, you should have woke me up." I said, embarrassed.

"No worries, darling. I brought some things for you." He said.

"For me?" I asked.

"Yes, for you." He said, sitting beside me. He took out some things from the bag. There was a toothbrush, and some other essential things.

"I thought it was necessary for you to have these things." He said.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"It's my pleasure."

xx

As I rinsed my hair of shampoo, I thought about Andre. He's so nice. It feels too good to be true. I smiled. I stopped the shower, and dried myself. Suddenly, I felt a knock on the door.

"It's me." Said Andre.

I wrapped the towel around me and slightly opened the door.

"I've put your old clothes in the laundry. They were dirty. I have something that might fit you." He said.

He handed me a dress.

"That's the only women's clothing I could find in my house. It used to belong to my niece." He said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

I closed back the door and wore the dress. It was a baby pink colour. It had shoulder sleeves. It was tight and short. I tried to pull in down but the cleavage would show more. I sighed and got out of the bathroom, tucking my dark damp locks behind my ear.

He was sitting on the couch, watching sports on TV. He turned around and looked at me.

"You look lovely." He said, smiling at me and looking me up and down.

I felt a little uncomfortable in the dress.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

He kept looking at me, up and down, for a little longer than I expected. My cheeks turned red.

"Why don't you come sit here? Do you watch sports?"

"Umm... I don't really watch sports." I said honestly.

"We can watch something else." He said.

He was looking through some CDs.

"Darling, would you mind getting a bottle of wine from the kitchen?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, going to the kitchen.

I looked around, trying to find the bottle of wine. Finally as I found it I went back to the lobby and put the wine and a glass on the table. A movie was already playing. It was white and black.

Andre patted on the seat beside him, indicating me to sit there. I sat beside him, as he poured some wine into his glass.

"I think you'll like this movie." He said.

"What movie is it?" I asked.

"It's called Nosferatu." He replied, sipping his wine.

"You want some?" He asked, offering me a glass of wine.

"I don't know." I said uncertainly.

"Go ahead, have some, it's good to have sometimes." He said.

I accepted his offer.

I thought that white and black movies were supposed to be boring, but this one was interesting. I always liked scary movies.

But soon after having more than 4 glasses of wine, I couldn't concentrate on it anymore. I felt a hand sliding up my dress playing with my panties, teasing me.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning: There are some adult themes in this chapter.**

* * *

**24\. Stuck**

I felt his hand teasing me. I squirmed and let out a little moan.

I looked at him. I realized that it was Andre. He was... he was touching me?

My eyes were wide and I tried to back my clumsy self away from him. The look in his eyes, were one of amusement and hunger.

"Andre!" I exclaimed, in surprise. "What were you just doing?"

"You liked it, darling. I was just trying to please you." He replied.

I still looked at him in shock.

"Why are you resisting it, hm?" He continued speaking.

"I... because I didn't expect of you to do that." I replied.

"There are a lot of things you wouldn't expect me to do, dear. But if you could open your mind to it, you might like it." He said.

"You want to know what job I'm offering you?" He continued.

"No." I replied.

"With this job you could get a lot of money."

"What job is this?" I asked.

"To please men."

"Wait... do you mean, you want me to be a prostitute?"

"Yes."

"Fuck no, you're crazy and wrong if you think I would ever do that!" I yelled.

"It's not as bad as you think." He said.

"No. I won't do it." I said.

"Well then, you can get out of my house." He said coldly.

"So that's why you were being so nice..." I realized.

He smiled.

"Alright, I'm leaving then." I said.

I got up from the couch, but just two steps later I fell on the floor on my knees.

I heard his laughter in the background.

My cheeks turned red.

"Do you think it's going to be any better for a young girl like you, completely drunk and vulnerable in a tiny dress to roam around at night on dangerous streets like these?" He said.

I had to consider what he was saying. He was right. I was stuck.

"Can I leave tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"No." Was his curt reply.

"And in case you haven't noticed, it has started getting pretty cold outside now."

"I'll manage." I said, picking myself up, taking my bag which was still left packed near the wall. I walked out of the door.

Andre observed her walking out of his house in amusement.

"Not for long." He said to himself.

I walked outside, on the street. It was indeed very chilly. I was right, it was too good to be true. I should have sticked with his first impression. He looked like a pervert. I should have known.

I heard the sound of a motorcycle across the street, just about 10 metres away from me. The motorcycle guy had stopped at a red light, as took off his helmet. He had tousled hair, which were slightly longer than average for a guy. I couldn't really make out his face from the side and that too in the dark. But I couldn't let this chance go.

I walked towards him, unsure.

"Jace?" I called out.

The guy looked at me. He wasn't Jace. He looked much worse compared to Jace. But then again, most people would look much worse if compared with Jace.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. He didn't properly hear me.

He then looked at me up and down.

"Sorry babe, not right now, but maybe some time later." He said, before winking at me and driving off to the green light.

What the hell was that? 'Sorry babe, not right now, but maybe sometime later.' I replayed in my mind.

Did he think I was a prostitute? Do I really look like a prostitute? Ugh. And then I looked down, at what I was wearing. That slutty little dress Andre gave me. No wonder why he got that impression. I had to change, besides, it was getting too cold. I took out my watch from my bag and the time was 1:00 AM. There was no one here. I quickly took out a pair of black skinny jeans and wore it under my dress. And then, making sure no one was there, I quickly took off the dress and put on my maroon jumper.

I walked with my heavy bag around the street. Where should I go? I don't even know my way back to the institute. That stupid taxi driver dropped me so far. I have no money, not even a dollar. Maybe if I had some money I could take another taxi. But what would I tell the driver "take me to the institute?" How would they know where it is? I tried to remember if there was anything around the institute that I remembered. But no. They never let me out! How would I know. And when I went out with Jon to that club I didn't pay attention. Damn it.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

As more days pass by, the more anxious and nervous I am getting. I got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around my waist and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had obvious dark blue circles around my eyes and my skin looked dull grey. I asked last night to Hodge, what could be done about the disappearance of Evelyne. '_I think it was very kind of us to give her; a mundane, shelter at our institute. But now that she has left, we must leave it be. We cannot save every mundane on earth, now Jace, can we? We must not be distracted from protecting other countless mundanes for just one.'_ Was his reply.

And when I asked him, that she knows so much about the clave, what if she spreads the information further, he replied: '_No one would believe her. What could anyone do? They won't be able to see us. We have all the tools and ways to hide ourself and our world from mundanes. Most people will just think she's crazy.'  
_

I've never lost this much self control over myself before. It's my weakness to grow attached to things. I can be too soft at times. I was lenient with Evelyne while she was here. It's my number one rule; to not get emotionally attached to people or things. I learnt that in my childhood, my father taught me with my pet bird. It only causes pain and trouble. The only person that I grew emotionally attached to someone in a long time was Clary. And it wasn't so bad. Because she's brave, she's a shadowhunter with unique gifts. And because she loves me back.

But this Evelyne, I don't see any reason for me to have any feelings for her. Evelyne is an average mundane, but no even worse, she's pathetic and weak; something that I despise in people. She sometimes uses her looks to get things done, just the way she did with Jon. That's all she has and is good for.

xx

It's been hours I'm trembling here in the cold outside. I've done a lot of thinking. And I've come to a conclusion. The decision is not pleasant, but it's realistic. If I don't do it, I will die here in the cold.

I need to make some money. And once I have enough money to take taxi or bus to take me back to the institute, unfortunately the only place I now know, I will leave Andre and this horrible situation.

I walked back inside the apartment, and knocked on his door. I was less tipsy this time. A few seconds later he answered the door.

"I... I accept your job offer." I said.

He smiled.

"That was fast." He said.

I walked in, placing my bag back in the same spot it was in before.

"Why don't you wear that dress again, darling, you look sexy in it." He said.

I sighed and took the dress and went to the bathroom to wear it again.

I came out of the bathroom and stood with my arms crossed.

"Hm, now I'll enjoy taking that dress off." He said, eyeing me.

He gestured me to sit on the sofa. I did.

I felt him approach me, and I felt his lips on mine and then retreated.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked me.

"Me? Um.. Yes." I said.

He smiled and then kissed me again, more passionately this time.

But after 5 seconds, I remembered that I wasn't actually a virgin. A certain shadowhunter took it.

Andre had already removed my dress, without me realizing. I found myself completely naked in front of him. I tried to cover my chest but he held my hands back. He studied me up and down."Hm I was right, you'll be perfect for the job." He said.

He turned me over.

"You're not going to be a virgin any longer from tonight, darling." He said.

I felt him enter me, and I was still sore from the last one 2 days ago. I was almost limp by being tired and all I had to do was wait till it's over.

* * *

**I know it's not a very pleasant chapter. But I have planned out everything and don't worry there will be a solution coming soon to this horrible situation Evelyne's in. Review and let me know what you'd like to see happening next!**


	31. Chapter 31

**25\. Dedicated Hunting**

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I was surprised at how little everyone cared about Evelyne's disappearance since Evelyne disappeared. I almost felt like they had something to do with it, and they're not telling me. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe it's just me who's being over-affected by her disappearance.

People come and go in life. It's how it is. And I really want to believe in that. It would help me get over her. But still, whenever I go hunting, in the back of my mind I secretly hope I'll find her.

I've heard once, a quote:

"What you seek is seeking you."

What if she's in danger? What if she needs me? I hate not knowing. I hate being uncertain.

I wore my gear, and all my weapons. I walked out into the sunny afternoon. How ironic was the weather in comparison to my state of mind. Ha.

xx

It's been a few days since I agreed to become a prostitute. Even saying it sounds unbelievable. Never thought I would fall so low. 'You're just doing it for survival, Eve, you had no other choice'. Said that reassuring voice again.

I remember that girl on the night I was walking alone on the street. She looked like a hooker. The one who accidentally saved me from those guys. That night, when I didn't know my whole life would turn upside down. That night when I ended up in the institute in the world of shadowhunters.

I'm no different than her now.

I've already made enough money to escape from Andre, take a taxi or bus, and find the institute. But before I could do that, Andre threatened me. He said he has ways to hunt people down, and that I cannot leave the "job" whenever I want. He said I cannot leave before 1 month. This left me utterly disappointed.

I hate this job. But right now, I've lost all hope. All I can do is cope.

I've stopped hoping that Jace would come to save me. Why would he? He got engaged to Clary, and never told me. He got engaged to her right in front of me, after the night he took my virginity.

I came out of my thoughts when a guy who looked in his twenties approached me.

And he was my second client of today. It was night time, almost 10:30.

xx

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I was glad that the mundie left. I don't know how she escaped, but I'm glad she somehow did. I know Jace loves me... or at least he says he does. And even l though he never really talk to her that much, I could sense something. I felt like she had an effect on him. I've noticed how he sometimes would become protective of her.

But Jace is a guy, it shouldn't be that surprising that he could get a bit distracted by another girl.

I don't know why I'm so scared of losing Jace. He proposed me. He wants to marry me. He's my fiancé.

It was dinner time and I went to the kitchen and sat beside Alec. Isabelle was taking out something from the oven.

"I made chicken pot pie." She said, putting it on the dining table.

"Isn't that difficult to make? You can't even boil an egg Izzy!" Said Alec, and I suppressed a little giggle.

Isabelle looked offended.

"Shut up Alec." She replied.

"It actually smells pretty good." I said genuinely. It really did, which was kind of surprising.

"Thanks Clary." She replied, her expression changing to a smile. "I bought it from the supermarket."

"That's why!" Replied Alec.

Isabelle showed her tongue at him in mock.

"Hey, do any of you know where's Jace? Haven't seen him since afternoon." I said.

"We haven't seen him either. He never tells where and when he goes." Said Isabelle.

"He's probably gone hunting like usual. He's obsessed with it." Added Alec.

"Yeah, it's true." I replied.

Just after that, we heard footsteps approaching. It was Jace.

"Hey guys, smells good. What have you cooked?" He says, a little out of breath.

"Where were you?" I asked.

Jace looks at me, a bit taken aback.

"Just went hunting." He replied.

I noticed how he had dark circles around his eyes. His cheeks were more hollow.

He gave a little kiss on my cheek, and sat beside me.

"You missed me?" He said, smirking.

"I'm more worried about you Jace." I said honestly.

"Yeah, me too." Said Isabelle. "You look tired. You don't always have to go hunting for so many hours everyday, Jace. It's wearing you out."

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Shit. Everyone's being suspicious. I'm trying my best to not display my true concerns. Do I really look that tired?

"I like hunting." I replied to Isabelle. "I can't get satisfaction until don't find a demon to kill at least once a day. You all know that." I replied.

If only they knew what; or exactly whom I was trying to hunt.

"Leave it guys, he's just too stubborn when it comes to his hunting. No one can stop him from _fulfilling his dedicated job of protecting the mundanes_." Said Alec said the last words in mock.

"Yes that's right Alec." I agreed.

The truth was, I was never really concerned with the mundanes' well being. Not really. I just looked at it as a job.

This time though, it's completely different. A specific mundane has left me sleepless, worried and always on my toes.

No mundane has ever had such an effect on me. I can't deny it anymore.

I'll go crazy if I don't find her. Even if she's dead, I'll have to find out. The thought makes me cringe. But I need to know where she is. In what condition.

And if I only liked her purely physically, which is the excuse I've been using on myself for the longest time, I wouldn't be going crazy after her, like right now. I would have just fucked her and forget about her the next day like I always did with the ones before.

But it's clearly not the case.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to finally break the ice that had built up from the previous chapters. So keep reading! And please review on your thoughts about this chapter. It keeps me motivated.**


	32. Chapter 32

**26\. Knight in the Shining Armour**

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I need a break from here. It's not my thing to put up a fake happy image and I can't do it for long.

Clary's being too needy. Alec's being suspicious of me and Izzy's constant lecturing about taking better care of my health is driving me insane.

I need some fresh air. I wear my leather jacket, it's getting chilly these days. I walk outside and I turn on my motorbike and depart from the institute.

I don't know where to go. I drive in the busy streets on New York and as I keep driving, the crowd of mundanes gets smaller. The sunset's dark golden rays hit my face, making my eyes squint.

I carried no weapons with me this time, maybe except for my stele and a small dagger.

It's been almost half an hour of me driving around the town. I was most probably at the outskirts of New York City. As I stopped at a red light there were a few hookers standing there is skimpy clothes. I rolled my eyes as I heard the usual annoying giggles. But there was one girl in particular that caught my eye. I looked at her carefully. She was standing there wearing a tiny dress, her dark hair stopped a little above her elbows. She turned her head in my direction and my eyes went wide, and so did hers.

BEEP.

I ignored the driver behind me and drove towards Evelyne.

I can't believe it. I finally found her.

She looked at me in surprise and relief.

I hastily got off my motorbike.

"Evelyne." I called her name, taking her in my arms.

I found her. Her skin was cold and she was trembling. I retreated, looking at her face carefully, her eyes were full of fear and anxiety.

"Jace, you're here." She cried, and hugged me, her tiny frame holding on to me desperately.

"Yes, I'm here." I said reassuringly.

"I'm glad you're safe, I won't let anyone touch or hurt you ever, Evelyne." I said to her, looking in her eyes.

She retreated a little from me, pushing me away slightly with her hand.

"It's too late for that, Jace." She looked at me this time in accusation, her eyes teary.

"What happened?" I say worriedly, going close to her, cupping her face but she stiffens at my touch, as if I'm a stranger, and this gesture leaves me a little hurt.

"Evelyne, who hurt you?" I ask now, in a serious manner.

I try to search her eyes but she doesn't look me in the eyes nor does she speak. Something has happened.

A man then approaches towards us, looking suspicious.

"Who is he, girl?" He asks Evelyne in a drunk voice, putting his hand on her bare shoulder in dominance.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, raising my voice, slowly walking towards him.

Evelyne hurries towards me, holding my arm tightly. Her tiny frame is securely hidden behind me, only her grey eyes peeking in fear and curiousness.

"Listen young man, she's mine. She works for me. Now give her back to me." He says in a rough voice.

**Evelyne's P.O.V.**

"Listen young man, she's mine. She works for me. Now give her back to me." Says Andre to Jace.

Oh no.

Jace retreats from me and looks at at me in disbelief.

"Don't tell me... don't tell me you're a..." He trails.

He studies me up and down, noticing my skimpy outfit that Andre gave me to wear for today.

He also looks around, at the other hookers and realization and shock appears on his face. He knows now, what I've become.

"How?" Jace demands in dangerous tone.

I can't hold it back anymore. I spill it out.

"I had no choice Jace, I did it for survival! If I didn't work for him, I would have died on the streets. He offered me shelter in exchange." I say, bursting into tears.

Jace turns to the Andre, who now looked confused and scared.

"You... you sold her as a prostitute." Jace says in anger, walking in a predator fashion towards Andre, his height towering his. He holds Andre by his collar and pushes him inside the building. I follow.

Jace punches him hard on the cheek.

I gasp.

"You sick old goat. She's sixteen, less than half your age." Jace says with his teeth clenched in anger, while continuing to punch him.

And by now, the Andre is on the floor, getting beat up by Jace.

"Jace." I call out, hoping he would stop.

But he can't hear me. He keeps kicking and punching Andre and I can't watch. I cover my mouth. I can't watch this scene in front of me. He goes on, even though Andre cannot move anymore.

"Jace, it's enough!" I yell, louder this time, and Jace finally stops and turns around and looks at me, as if he's just realized I'm there. He's sweating and breathing hard. There's blood on his hands.

I dare to take a glance at Andre and then close my eyes immediately. Oh god.

I feel warm and strong hands around me, holding me protectively. But I tremble in fear. It's the same hands that... that.

"Shh, no one can hurt you now, I'm here." I hear him saying.

I slowly wrap my arms around him, hugging him back and trusting him. I can hear his heart beating loudly.

I want us to stay forever like this.

"Let's go." I hear him. We walk outside. Jace sits on his motorbike and I sit behind him, wrapping my arms around him tightly and resting my head on his back.

The other women look at me in envy.

We depart. I can't help but smile in relief. I'm saved. Jace finally found and saved me. Even though getting Andre's image out of my head would take some time.

xx

I walk inside the familiar building of the institute. It gives me mixed feelings.

I admit, I was nervous about seeing all of them again; Isabelle, Hodge, Jon, and especially Alec and Clary.

They were all in the kitchen right now. But before we go there, I hold Jace's arm and stop him.

"Jace." I almost whisper, tugging at his arm.

"What's wrong?" He turns around to face me.

"What if they don't want to see me? What if Clary gets angry at me, and Alec?" I ask, not being able to hold back my insecurity and nervousness.

"I told you Eve, no one can hurt you. You're with me. You have nothing to worry." He replies reassuringly.

He called me Eve. His words made me feel safer. Yet.

"But Jace, you're engaged to Clary." I point out. I will never forget that day.

"I know." He simply says, he has nothing more to say.

"Why can't you just be with me?" I ask.

"I am with you." He replies.

"You know what I mean." I snap back.

He takes a deep breath.

"We have to keep this a secret for now, Evelyne."

"Why?"

"Because it's not appropriate."

"But why?"

"You have to try to understand." He says, emphasizing.

Our conversation has to stop, when we hear the sound of heels clicking, approaching.

It's Isabelle.

"Look who I found." Says Jace.

Isabelle looks at me in surprise.

"The mundie!" She says, and then smiles.

Even though she looks happy to see me, I still find her calling me 'mundie' offensive.

She walks towards me and puts her finger under my chin, so that I can look up at her tall height.

"Where were you gone?" She asks.

"I... I got lost." I said, not sure what I was supposed to say. I didn't prepared the answer to this question.

"Well I'm glad you're safe now." She says, and then walks away, after giving me a kind smile.

She was going outside somewhere, probably shopping.

I followed Jace, almost hidden behind him. I was nervous.

"Jace, where were you this time?" I heard Clary's worried and angry voice speak up.

But she stopped speaking and her mouth fell open when she saw me appear.

"Well well well, look who's here." I heard another familiar voice, and my eyes fell on Jon.

Alec was there too, and he watched me in curiousness, and studying me up and down, as if scrutinizing me.

"As I was driving by today, I coincidentally found her." Explained Jace.

Clary didn't say anything, but simply glared at me.

"What is she wearing? Has she become some kind of hooker now? I won't be surprised." Said Jon menacingly.

Alec and Clary laughed.

I clang onto Jace's arm, who's jaw was clenched in anger.

"Shut up." Jace only had to say it once in a serious tone, and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Evelyne, why don't you go in your room? I'll fix all this." Said Jace to me, whispering the last sentence.

I nodded and I walked in my old room obediently.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

"You have no idea what she's been through. And Jon, you will regret what you just said, if you don't disappear from here right now." I said, once Evelyne was away from view.

Jon was too scared to not obey. He left immediately. Good.

"The only thing she could do to survive was to be sold as a prostitute by an old pervert because he was the only one willing to give her shelter." I continued. "She could have died on the streets."

Their expressions now turned guilty. And they should be.

"That's horrible." Said Alec.

"It is." I agreed. "So now I expect a little more compassion and tolerance towards her, is that understood?" I asked.

They replied with a yes.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

* * *

**So here is the chapter we were all waiting for. But don't worry, it's not the end at all, in fact it's the beginning of something new. Can you guess what it could be? Let me see your reviews.**

**Update: I will wait for some more reviews to start writing the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**27\. Soul Brother**

I woke up back again in the familiar place. I have to say, I missed this room. Maybe... except for that ghost, or whatever entity it was. I did not see it this time fortunately.

So I guess everything is going to be same, like before again. I'll have to tolerate the fact that Jace is engaged to Clary. Running away from this institute to the free streets of New York was more of a prison than being here. It's much easier to be, how Clary puts it; "a concierge" than to do that.

I look at the time and it's 9:30. By now I usually start doing tasks. But today I'm still in my bed. No one came to wake me up.

I get up, get ready. I am glad to be able to wear something more decent this time. I wore a pair of black jeans with a loose grey t shirt.

I walked in the kitchen, to see Alec eating an apple. He looks at me wide eyed, there is a new look in his eyes this time.

"You didn't give me any tasks today." I stated simply.

"No. You don't have to work today. Don't worry about that." He says dismissively, but in a kind way.

"Are you sure?" I ask. If I was free today, I'll have nothing to do and get bored. This big mansion like building doesn't fascinate me as much anymore enough to roam around.

"Yes. You can do what you want. Just don't run away again." He says.

"Haha." I laughed a dry laugh in response.

After that there was a little silent pause. Just Alec looking at me, like trying to understand me.

"I'd like to talk to you." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Sit." He said, pulling the chair out for me.

I sat obediently. He too, pulled out a chair for himself, and sat down facing me.

Alec has never been like this. He had always been distant, judgemental about me, cold and strict.

But right now it felt like he was being the opposite of all that. I was looking forward to what he would say.

"I know that, we haven't had a good start. I never got the chance to know you as a person. I gave a thought about you, and realized that you went through a pretty difficult situation." He said wisely.

This behaviour from him of being wise is not surprising, because he talks like that often with his sister, or with Jace. But what surprised me was that he was using this normal, soft spoken tone of voice with me, the annoying mundie.

He continued. "I would just like to say sorry." He said. "For being harsh with you all this time."

I was speechless for a moment. He apologized to me sincerely.

I averted my eyes.

"I really appreciate that. I appreciate your concern." I said, my voice going a little wobbly.

And then he hugged me. I couldn't control it anymore. I cried.

He let me cry, gently patting my back with his hand.

I knew this feeling in me, I recognized it. I never really felt it before in me, but I've seen it with others. So this is what it feels like to have a brother.

xx

After taking a little nap, because I was so bored with having nothing to do all day, I woke up. I stretched and got up. I heard voices from outside. Something interesting was going on. I peeped from my room and got out soundlessly. From behind the wall, I saw Jon and Jace talking about something in worry.

"I told you! I knew Valentine was here. That's why I came all the way to New York." Jon said.

"It can't be. He's dead." Jace said in disbelief. But in his eyes was fear.

"Keep repeating that mantra. Clary saw and heard it with her own eyes. She said the men were Valentine's followers." Said Jon with excitement.

Clary came rushing inside.

"Thank god they didn't see me. I almost got caught." She said, breathing heavily as if she just ran.

Jace went close to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame protectively, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you're safe." Said Jace.

But Clary seemed strangely rigid and cold towards him. They retreated.

"So what are we going to do about it? If Valentine really exists." Said Clary.

"We're going to kill him." Said Jon like it's the most obvious thing.

Jace rolls his eyes.

"I think I need some more proof before we all get excited about this." Said Jace.

"You need more proof? So you wanna wait until finally Valentine will come and hijack the institute?" Said Jon sarcastically.

Jace looked at Jon with a dangerous look that said 'you dare speak to me like that?' which made Jon shut up immediately.

I refrained from giggling.

Clary threw herself on the sofa exhaustedly.

"I need to find my mom." She sighed, closing her eyes, placing her hand on her forehead in a worried way.

"We'll find her. Now we know who those people were Clary. All we have to do from now is to spy on them." Said Jace.

"There seems to be a third party here." Said Jon, looking at the wall I was hiding behind. Oh no, he probably caught some strands of hair.

I ran tiptoeing as efficiently as I could, but to my bad luck, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Not so fast." It was Clary's voice.

She held my arm and took me to where everyone was, exposing me.

"So she was the one eavesdropping." Said Jon.

"The typical sneaky mundie." Said Clary.

My face felt hot from embarrassment.

Jace looked at me with a blank expression, which made me feel even worse.

"Sorry. I just got out of my room and..." But I was cut off.

"It's not a big deal. Just go back to your room." Said Jace, dismissing me, probably so that no more problem gets created.

I complied. But as I was out of their sight, I felt nausea. My head was spinning. I ran towards the bathroom and vomited.

Did I eat something bad today? Why would I throw up?

I went back to my boring room and sat on my bed. All colour was gone from my face.

What if.. What if...

Don't tell me that.

* * *

**What are they going to do about Valentine? Stay tuned.**


	34. Chapter 34

**28\. Pregnancy Test**

Valentine walks back and forth in his office.

The door opens, and in come their two loyal followers.

"We weren't able to catch her." One said.

"What did you say was her name again?" Valentine asked calmly, yet there was a seriousness and danger in his tone, which could make any grown man nervous.

"Um.. I think-"

"It was Clary." Cut in the other one, knowing the answer.

Valentine turned around, facing away from them

"Hm... describe her."

"Red hair, petite, she had pale skin with freckles."

"And her eyes?" Valentine asked.

"They looked green, or grey, something like that." Said his follower.

"Do you know her?" Asked one of his followers curiously.

Valentine turned around, and looked at his follower dangerously, but soon his expression turned calm and normal before answering.

"No, just making sure next time we find them, I'll have an idea what she looks like. You are dismissed now." He said the last sentence authoritatively, his loyal followers complied, walking out of his office immediately.

Valentine knew who she was. He was sure now. He couldn't wait to get his mortal cup. It was his time now. Finally. All he need to do was access the institute. But not before making sure everything was going along his plan.

xxx

**Evelyne's P.O.V.**

It has been two days since I vomited, and since then, my mind has been in constant worry.

Oh god, what am I going to do? What if I'm really pregnant? I need to get a pregnancy test. But I cannot tell Jace, no. He could leave me, he could leave me back on those streets. He won't be pleased to find out I'm pregnant. And if I'm really pregnant, I'm sure it's Jace's child. It was the only time there was no use of protection.

I looked down, placing my hands on my belly. A tear ran down my eye.

Deep down inside, I don't want to abort this child. The child, he or she might be the only person that I could love, and who could love me back. It would represent the love between me and Jace. When he expressed it that night, I could never forget it.

Isabelle walked in my room to my surprise. I quickly wiped my tears, but she caught me.

"What's wrong Eve, why are you crying?" She asked in concern, her tall frame sitting down beside me.

I sighed.

"Nothing, I was just feeling emotional, about my life and everything, you know..."

Suddenly she places her hand on my belly, to my utter surprise.

"Are you hurt or having cramps, you were holding your belly."

Thank god she didn't think I was pregnant. But I had an idea.

"Actually, I was just worried because 2 days ago I vomited, randomly and got scared" looking down sadly "I was scared one of the men you know, I encountered during that time, because of whom I could have fallen pregnant." I said, lying, trying to find the right words to make it sound less inappropriate.

Isabelle's face turned white, as I looked at her reaction.

"No, no no, that would be horrible. Poor you."

She said, putting her arm on my shoulder, comforting me.

"Don't worry, we won't let it happen. I'll get you a pregnancy test, let me know what turns out, in case you're pregnant, you can abort it, all right?" She asked, looking at me in the eyes.

"Yes, I would like to get a test." I replied to her.

I knew what to do now. I just had to get my pregnancy test and tell her the result was no, no matter what the actual result may be. My purpose is just to get the pregnancy test.

My brain was telling me it would be best to abort, but my heart was not going to let my brain win, no. My heart wanted me to have a baby.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about now, why don't you cheer up, let's go for some shopping, we'll get you a pregnancy calculator too." Said Isabelle.

I smiled. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea."

In the familiar subway we went. As we reached our destination, we got out of the train and Isabelle took me into a mall, with full of expensive brands of stores and clothes.

In two hours of shopping, Izzy completely spoiled me, buying me anything that she thought looked good on me. Again this time, she bought most of my clothes "sexy". She even bought me some lingerie from Victoria Secret.

"Izzy, how can I thank you, all this cost so much." I said, as we headed back home.

"Oh, don't worry." She replied.

"Hey wait, we need to get one last thing from pharmacy." She said.

"Oh, yeah." I said, realizing too.

After she bought the pregnancy test, we now headed towards home.

As we stood in the train and chatted, there was one man I noticed, who kept looking our way.

He had an earring in one of his ears, with kind of an edgy look. Strong features with a stubble.

"Izzy." I whispered. "Do you know that man? He's been looking towards us ever since we were here."

Isabelle looked towards him and her face went white.

"That's the man who Clary saw the other day, a follower of Valentine's." She whispered carefully.

"Valentine?" I asked.

"Shh, don't say it loud." She replied.

"We're going to get off on the next stop." She said.

I nodded my head.

We got off and as we looked back, that man also got off, his eyes still on us, following with determination.

"Shit." I said.

"Don't worry, we're still in public, he can't harm us directly."

The rest of the way, I just kept following Isabelle. She made a strange strategy that I couldn't quite understand, but we finally reached the institute, somehow. That man couldn't find us anymore.

"Eve, why don't you go check the results now, and let me know what you get." She said discreetly in the kitchen, as she opened the fridge, finding a snack to eat.

"Yes, I'll be back." I said, walking away to the bathroom.

I was both nervous and excited.

In the bathroom, I looked at the calculator. Just as I expected, the answer was yes. Mixed emotions went through me.

I went back to Isabelle with a fake smile.

"It's negative." I said.

"Good!" She replied, hugging me.

"Izzy, do you have time right now?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to talk about me getting a job. I think I should get a job."

"A job?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I want to be able to support myself. I want to be independent."

"I understand you. But I'll have to ask Hodge about this."

"Okay, let me know what he says." I replied.

"I will." She replied.

I wandered around the institute, not knowing where to go. This place was too beautiful. I could never get tired of looking at the architecture.

I came across none other than Jon. Ugh. He was walking in front of me, coming out of the training room.

I turned around and walked the other way, ignoring him, hoping he would do the same.

"Trying to catch a glimpse of me training, were you? Well it's too bad, I just finished training." I heard his voice behind me.

I turned my head around with my arms crossed.

"In your dreams." I said to his face, and then kept walking forward again.

"Oh cmon." He said.

"Disturbing Evelyne again, Jon?" I heard Jace's voice. I turned around and saw Jace holding Jon's t shirt from the front, glaring at him in his eyes, their faces inches apart.

"Where did come from?" Asked Jon.

I wanted to ask the same question.

"That's not what matters." Said Jace.

"Now shoo." Said Jace to Jon, retreating and releasing his grip on his t shirt.

Jon walked away, but not before glaring at Jace.

"Thanks for that." I said. "But seriously, how did you appear so fast?" I asked.

"I have my ways, darling."

I smiled.

"It's 11:47, It's late, you should go to sleep now." He said.

"Alright, goodnight." I said, walking away. I was indeed sleepy.

As I opened my door, I saw my light on, Jace sitting on my bed, holding a piece of lingerie I bought today from the Victoria secret bag.

I gasped. "Jace, it's you!"

He smirked at me, with his signature smirk.

"Of course it's me, you thought it was that ghost?"

"Don't remind me of that."

He laughed.

"So, you did some shopping today, hm? Why don't you show me what you bought in here." He said, gesturing towards the Victoria Secret bag.

"It seems like you've already seen it." I replied.

"I know, but they look better when they're worn." He said. "Why don't you catwalk for me in it baby." He said seductively.

How can you refuse that voice?

"You wanna see me model for you?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

I pushed him back, so that he was leaning back on his elbows.

I decided to give him a strip tease.

"I'm already wearing one under these clothes."

Biting my lip in lust, I slowly wriggled my jeans down, moving my hips, exposing my red lingerie.

After my jeans were off, I slowly lifted my white shirt off, exposing my stomach, running my hands through my body, and then lifted it further exposing my red translucent bra.

He watched the process carefully with his eyes dilated in lust.

Once I was only in my lingerie, I catwalked for him, turning around and showing my backside, then walking back towards him.

Now, I straddled him, my hands behind his neck, caressing his slightly longer than usual hair softly.

"Did you like it?" I whispered to him seductively.

His answer was a passionate kiss. His hands trailed down my back, until they reached my bum, and he squeezed it. I yelped in pleasure.

I took off his shirt, and couldn't help but to feel his muscles and arms, I smiled and bit my lip. He was a living Adonis.

He seemed to enjoy it. It boosted his ego.

I then bent down, on my knees on the floor. He ran his hands through my hair. Pushing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah baby, I want to see those beautiful lips wrapped around-"

As I unzipped his pants, from one of his secret pockets of his jeans fell out a dangerous looking covered dagger with a thud, making me flinch.

"Go on, baby." He said, so I continued doing what I was going to do.

I wanted to please him. I don't want to lose him.

xxx

"Yes, it was Isabelle, the step sister of Jace whom I tracked in the subway this evening." Said the follower.

"It seemed like they were shopping, with all those bags they were carrying, like girls do. And she was with another girl, probably her friend. They were both heading back to the institute." The man continued.

"Strange, the only shadowhunters I know living in the institute are the Lightwoods, Hodge and Jace. And of course now Clary. So who could be that girl?" Said Valentine more to himself than his followers.

"Whoever she is, find out more about her. She could be a threat as long as we don't know what she's all about." Said Valentine, dismissing his follower with his hand gesture.

"Yes master." The follower said obediently, walking out with a new mission.


	35. Chapter 35

**29\. Not The Only One**

At dinner time, I sat awkwardly near Clary this time, because there was no other seat. Clary was being a little more quiet than usual these days.

But it was more awkward for me, knowing about what happened last night between me and Jace.

I never thought I could feel like that, but I actually feel a little bad for Clary. But I shouldn't, because it's not as if she's that innocent or shows a lot of affection towards Jace.

She is more worried about her mother all the time, and about Valentine. I still don't know though, who exactly is this Valentine guy. I need to do some more research.

"Hey, Eve!" Isabelle called me, entering the kitchen, sitting across me from the table. "I got news for you." She said.

Does she really have to say it in front of everyone on the table? It better be a good news. You can never tell what Izzy does next.

"Is it a good news?" I asked.

"Yes, Hodge said you're allowed to get a job. But on certain conditions." She said.

"Oh my god, really?" I asked in pleasant surprise.

"What job?" Asked Jace, interrupting our conversation.

"Evelyne wanted to get a job, to be independent." Said Isabelle. "I think it's very reasonable."

"After all that happened last time you went out of the institute alone...?" Said Jace, with a shocked expression towards me.

"Jace, she's not a child. Yes it was unfortunate what happened to her last time, but that was because of a different certain situation." Said Alec.

"Alec's right." Said Isabelle.

Jace still looked unconvinced.

"There's no need to worry, I'm almost 17. And I need to learn how to live in the mundane world. For how long am I going to live in this institute and be dependant? I am a mundane after all. I don't really belong here." I said honestly.

"But don't get me wrong, I really appreciate everything you've all done for me here, if it wasn't for all of you God knows what would have happened to me." I added.

"It's our duty to protect you." Said Isabelle.

I smiled at her.

"And what about my mom?" Clary piped in.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jon.

"I need to find my mom! It's been a long time now. There has been no progression. She's a shadowhunter. And none of you seemed really concerned." Said Clary in a sad tone, her voice at the brink of crying.

"Sorry. I just get really emotional. I know how hard you've worked. But.. but... It's been a while now, since we tried searching for her." She continued.

"Excuse me." Clary said, getting up from her chair and walking away, wiping a tear from her eye.

"She's right. We almost forgot about her mother's kidnap. And been more concerned with all this Valentine business, even though we're not sure if he even exists." Said Alec.

"I'll go consult her." Said Isabelle, getting up, going after Clary.

**\- 1 week later -**

It's been 3 days since I've been working at this local cafe. They were desperately looking for a cashier. I got the job almost instantly.

The cafe was about 10 minute walk away from the institute. It's good to be around normal people, seeing them talk about normal things, doing normal things. This is the most normal I've felt ever since I was saved and kidnapped by the shadowhunters.

I heard the door open, hearing the usual chimes.

The guy that walked in had a very familiar face. I swear I've seen him somewhere before. Curly hair. Glasses.

He walked towards me, and started looking at the menu.

"Hm.. Can I have a blueberry muffin with a French vanilla coffee please?"

"Sure, that would be $4.37"

When I came back with his order, he looked at me carefully this time.

"Are you the girl that I saw with Isabelle a few months ago? In the mall?" He asked.

And then it hit me.

"Yes, you're Simon, right? I remember you." I replied.

"Yes, it's me. And you're name is..."

"-Evelyne" I said.

"Oh, yeah I remember now. Evelyne, do you still live with them.. in the institute?" He asked.

"Yes, for now."

"Do you mind me asking you to do me a little favour, please?" He asked kindly, but as if he was desperate.

"Sure, my work is over in about 10 minutes. And then we could talk. Why don't you enjoy your coffee for that while?"

"Perfect." He said with a smile.

He sat on a little table near the window.

After I got off work, I went up to Simon, outside the cafe.

He asked me to help him get inside the institute. He wanted to make up to Clary after they had a little argument. He didn't tell me exactly what is was about, it happened while I ran away.

"She just won't talk to me. It's worse than... than what happened." He trailed off.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Well, um." He hesitated.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. It's not really my business anyway. I'm just happy to try to make two old friends reunite again." I replied.

"Thanks for doing this Evelyne." He said.

"No worries. C'mon now, let's go." I said.

Luckily Simon had a car so we arrived there in no time.

"It looks like an old rotten place from the outside." He said, once we stood outside of the institute.

"I know right. It's actually supposed to be really beautiful but unfortunately us mundanes can't see it. Oh well."

I opened the gate and in we walked.

"This is like your home now, isn't it?" He said as he watched me unlock the door.

"Kind of."

As we walked inside the institute, Simon looked around.

"Lucky you, what a beautiful place to live."

"If only my experience here was as beautiful too." I couldn't help saying.

Simon looked at me in concern.

"Really? What happened? They give you a hard time?"

Now I couldn't tell him the exact reason. It would involve Jace.

"Oh, you know how shadowhunters are, to live here as a mundane can be a little hard. Nothing that serious." I replied.

"I know what you're saying." He replied.

We walked up the stairs. I knocked on Clary's door.

"I'll leave you two now. Good luck, bye." I said, giving him a reassuring smile before walking off.

"Thanks Evelyne." He replied.

I lied on my bed and sighed. It was a long day at work. Hopefully things go well between Simon and Clary. I had a feeling that Simon has feelings for Clary. I could see it in his eyes how much Clary meant to him. Maybe he was upset about the engagement of Clary and Jace?

If so, then I'm not the only one broken hearted because of it. Except, while Simon may have experienced unrequited love, for me, it's a different story. A more complicated one.

But thinking about what Simon must be going through, I realized, my situation is not as bad. At least Jace likes me back. I don't know if he loves me, or if he only likes me physically. I can't tell. It's better than nothing. Even if he may be just using me. It's better than nothing. I'll just pretend that it's love, what he feels for me, no matter the truth.

Maybe he actually loves Clary and I'm just some little mundane he likes to use sometimes for pleasure. That's the thought that hurts me. That's the thought I fear.

You can't blame me to consider this thought, can you? At the end of the day, he's still engaged to Clary while I'm his 'dirty little secret', like Jon put it once.

I walked out of my room to see Simon and Jon arguing while Clary defended Simon.

"Jon, it's not as if you care about this institute." Clary snapped at Jon.

"As long as I'm living here, it matters. Since when are mundanes allowed to sneak here?" Said Jon.

"It's okay, I'll just go. I did what I had to do. Bye Clary." Simon said awkwardly, he looked disappointed as he almost started walking away.

"Wait!" I called out.

Simon turned around and looked at me in surprise.

"I'm the one who helped him enter the institute. It's not his fault. And how can you grudge someone who just wanted to meet his best friend?" I snapped the last sentence to Jon.

"Why am I not surprised it's you who did that?" Said Jon.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Said Clary. "Jon, just leave."

"Whatever." He said, walking away.

"I'm glad you're friends again." I said, noticing a friendliness between Simon and Clary.

"It's thanks to you, Evelyne." Simon said.

Simon and I hugged.

* * *

**I have already written the next chapter. I am very excited about it. It's not something you will expect that will happen. So stay in tune, and let me know your thoughts about this chapter in the reviews. Love. ❤️**


	36. Chapter 36

**30\. Why is it Always Me?**

Trapped on this chair, I nervously waited for what will happen next. My heart was beating so hard, my breath shallow.

In this creepy place, God knows what happens. There seemed to be dangerous things around here, there was even a skull placed on a cupboard near me.

The door opened and I heard three pair of footsteps, not two this time.

My chair was facing away from the door, so I couldn't see who was walking in.

I instinctively tried freeing my arms from the handcuffs that tied me to the chair, but it only caused my wrists to hurt more in pain.

The two men who brought me to this place, walked in front of me. One of them, who's name I learnt was Pangborn, squat down to my level, holding my chin so that he could look in my eyes. He let out a wicked laugh.

"Oh, look at this scaredy cat. How she's trembling. Blackwell, do you really think she's a shadowhunter now? Hahaha."

"Pangborn." Said the deep voice of a man, that I never heard before.

Pangborn seemed to understand and moved away from me, to reveal a tall and lean figure, with bleach blond hair cut neatly. He faced away from me, his hands behind his back.

Who was this man, that even these two monsters were scared of?

But then he turned around to look at me, and I gasped. I don't know why. But you could just tell how important he was, how dangerous he was.

He had a handsome face, even though he was a little older. But his eyes were merciless and cold, scrutinizing me.

"You are going to be a great tool for us, darling." He said, the undertone of his voice dangerous.

"What do you mean?" I dare ask.

"Blackwell." The tall man called.

Blackwell understood and took out a little flask out of his coat.

He then approached me, and holding my hair he pulled it down, so that I was facing up.

"Aaah!" I yelped in pain.

He took advantage of it and before I realized it I tasted a bitter tasting liquid in my mouth. I tried to not swallow it but he poured so much of it that I had no choice.

He released my hair and I coughed, trying to cough out the disgusting liquid as much as I could.

"That was a truth concoction." Said the blond man. "A special one I created myself".

"So I would highly recommend, that you only speak the truth... for your own good." He continued.

"You're lying. I don't believe in this fake potion bull crap! I'm not scared of any of you, and I'm not going to tell you any-" I tried to take out my strength, but then all of a sudden I felt a deep and intense pain in my stomach.

"Aaah! Ouch!" I screamed. I tried to bend and reach my hands to clench my stomach but I was tied to the chair which made it even worse. I wriggled and fidgeted in pain.

Blackwell and Pangborn both laughed in amusement. But the Nameless blond man in the middle didn't react, in fact he just looked at me with expressionlessly, his eyes still boring into my soul.

"I told you, don't lie." He said calmly.

The room was quiet again.

So that's what this potion does. It causes pain if you lie.

"Blackwell, Pangborn, leave." He said, and fear crept in my heart.

They both left, closing the door behind.

I was left alone with this nameless cruel man.

"First." He said. "What is your name?"

"Evelyne."

"Evelyne..."

"Evelyne Evans." I replied.

"Are you a mundane?"

"Yes, I'm a mundane." I replied.

"How did you get in the institute?"

And he kept asking more and more questions. I replied them honestly. I didn't want to experience that horrible pain again in my stomach. Besides, I have a child in there.

I wasn't sure I wanted to answer all of them. Why was he asking so much information about me and the institute anyway? Who is he?

"Can I ask you something?" I dare ask.

"No." He replied firmly.

"Are you Valentine?" I asked. I don't know what I was thinking.

"Do you not understand no?"

"I'm sorry." I replied immediately.

"I am Valentine." He replied simply, and I was surprised by how calmly he answered. "I'm sure you must have heard of me."

"Yes, everyone talks about you in the institute, but they never really told me who you were. They seemed like they were scared of you." I replied innocently.

He laughed.

"Did they really?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you'll soon find out who I am." I felt chills go down my spine as he spoke.

I wasn't sure I really wanted to know who Valentine was.

"Thank you for the information. Now I am sure Hodge is telling me the truth."

"Hodge?" I asked in surprise.

Hodge was in contact with Valentine?

"So, from what I understand the only reason you, a mundane, still lives in the institute with them because you were in danger, and were rescued by the Lightwoods, and then were kept in the institute because you knew too much about the clave?" He asked more to himself than me.

"How strange. I think it's more than that."

My heart started beating fast.

"So tell me girl, were you kept in the institute for any other reasons?"

"Not that I know of." I said. I hope I was telling the truth.

I felt no pain coming. So I was right.

"I see..."

Valentine then called Pangborn inside and told him to release me from the bonds, and to take me in a room.

Pangborn held my arm in a tight grip and walked so fast I almost had to jog. He threw me inside a little room, and locked the door.

I ran towards the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't. I was locked inside.

It was dark in the room and I could barely see anything.

**\- 2 days later -**

"So now Evelyne's lost again. But this time we know who kidnapped her, it's one of Valentine's followers." Said Isabelle.

Hodge watched from the corner, spying their discussion.

"All we need to do now is find where they are. Not only will we save Clary's mom but Evelyne too."

"Have you tried tracking Evelyne's phone?"

"Yes, but there were no results. The phone must be broken or something."

Jace, Alec, Clary, and Isabelle all discussed this issue in worry. They've been stressed ever since they heard Evelyne getting kidnapped by Valentine's follower. Because now it wasn't just about Evelyne, but Valentine too.

xxx

"Valentine?" Pangborn called his master.

"Yes, Pangborn, now what?" Valentine asked in an annoyed tone.

"We forgot about that mundie girl, you never told us what to do with her since two days."

"She's still in the room?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't you have common sense? She needs to be kept alive for now. Give her the basic needs." Valentine said in frustration at his follower's stupidity.

"Right away." Said Pangborn, leaving immediately.

Pangborn opened the door to see the girl, sitting in a corner trembling in cold, with a pile of vomit on the floor on the other side of the room.

**Evelyne's P.O.V.**

The door opened and Pangborn was there, looking around the room and at me. I thought they were just going to leave me here to die. Maybe they will.

I got so depressed in this dark room for god knows how long. It felt like a year. I almost considered killing myself.

"Get up." He said.

I did what he said. I got up with a little difficulty, holding the wall behind me for support.

"Follow me."

I walked but after a few seconds of following him in the little corridor my head started getting dizzy and I started seeing stars in front of my eyes.

I stopped walking and leaned against a wall and put my hand on my head. I wasn't able to walk further.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard his angry voice.

Fear crept up in me.

"I'm dizzy."

"You mundanes are fucking weak." He said in frustration before picking me up on me on his shoulder with ease. I felt disgusted.

I felt anger at his ignorance. How dare he say that?! I was left in a little dark room for two days straight.

Finally he stopped and put me down. He opened the door of a bathroom and sent me inside. And then I heard his footsteps walking away.

Thank god. I could now take a shower. After all the vomiting from last 2 days. Speaking of vomiting, I vomited again.

After taking a shower, I wrapped the white towel around me. I really don't want to wear my old clothes again. But I had no choice. This is not exactly a safe place to walk around with your towel asking for spare clothes.

I heard a hard knock.

"Open the door!" It was Pangborn.

My heart started beating fast.

I opened the door.

"That's all I could find." He said, holding a white cotton t shirt.

I looked at it hesitantly. Is that all he could find?

He noticed my expression.

"If you don't wanna wear it, you don't have to. You don't have to wear anything, baby." He said, followed by a sinister laugh.

Disgusted by his comment, I snatched the t shirt.

"I'll wear it." I said.

He walked in the little bathroom, his height towering me. I wrapped the towel tighter around me. But all he did was take my old clothes with him.

"Hey wait, I need my shorts!" I said.

But he didn't listen. He walked away laughing in victory, giving me a mischievous look.

What a pervert.

I guess I'll have to just go with this.

I put on the t shirt, it was v neck and too long for me, almost looked like a dress. It ended on my mid thighs. It still wasn't enough. It wasn't decent enough to wear.

Besides, this place was cold.

I walked out of the bathroom, without any idea where I was supposed to go. I decided to look around, maybe I'll find any clue, an exit, anything.

I was too far from the bathroom now, and ended up in an alcove.

An unconscious woman's body was floating in mid-air.

What?

As I walked closer and as I inspected her face, her resemblance was uncannily similar to that of Clary. Red hair, freckles, same eyes, nose and lips. Except this woman was a bit older with slight wrinkles around her mouth.

Oh no. This was Clary's mom.

"What are you doing here?!" An angry voice said.

I turned around and gasped. It was Valentine.

He looked at me up and down.

"Who let you roam around like that?" He asked.

"Pangborn." I replied.

"He stole my clothes and left me with a t shirt!" I said, defending myself.

"You are not supposed to walk around anywhere you want." He said, walking towards me in an intimidating way.

"Next time you disobey, you will be sent to the hungry demons in the dungeons. I'm sure they will appreciate your fresh young blood very much." He whispered in my ear, twirling a lock of my dark wet hair with his fingers. "They'd love to do many other things to you."

I was at the brink of crying. If I never knew about the shadow world, I would have laughed it off, since it would have sounded just like someone scaring a child to sleep, but unfortunately now, I have to believe in all this.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'll never disobey again." I said, my voice quivering.

He smiled sadistically as he watched me trembling.

"Off to your room now." He said, and walked away.

I walked back to that room, the same dark little room. Sitting in the corner, I thought; "why is it always me?"

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**


	37. Chapter 37

Hi,

Just want to inform that I am not going to update or continue this story. I don't know how to continue it anymore or what to write next. I actually had an idea that I loved but I don't know if I have the effort to write it. I feel like a loser. I'm not getting any motivation. Why should I spend hours writing and uploading? I can think in my head instead.

I just felt the need to let you know I don't know if there's even anyone reading my story anymore or anyone who will read this. But I didn't want to betray anyone so I think it's my responsibility to inform. I know some writers who haven't updated or said anything since a year and a half! I don't know how they can leave behind so many readers they have. I hate to be the one like this now but at least I am informing so as not to confuse or frustrate anyone but I doubt there's anyone who is that much into my story. So it's all good.

I'll stop rambling now.

Goodbye :) x


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi, I know I said I will discontinue this story. But since I already wrote the next chapter I decided to upload after all. I never promised to NEVER write another chapter. I could upload if I feel like there seems to be enough people interested. It's all up to you guys. I upload new chapters for you.**

* * *

**The Same Experiment, After 17 Years.**

It's been a week here. I wish Jace would come and save me like last time. But it would be too good to be true. This is Valentine. They would never mess with him. Over the last 7 days I learnt how dangerous he was. It was the same routine everyday. Shower, eating enough food to survive, Pangborn being creepy at times, and another thing that was really worrying me...

It was the vomitings. I would have them at least twice a day. I touched my belly and started feeling a very subtle bump.

Pangborn is still annoying me with the clothes. Today he gave me another long shirt to wear with nothing else like he did the first time. Sometimes I'm scared of him. He's unpredictable and a little crazy.

I heard a knock on my door. It was Valentine again.

The room was dark, but I could make out the outline of his body, his pale hair reflecting some light.

"Where's the girl?" He asked. It wasn't Valentine's voice.

"It's so dark in here, is there no light?" He asked in frustration.

"No." I replied simply. I didn't know what else to say.

And then he walked towards me.

"Follow me."

I followed him in my stupid long t shirt.

He stopped right outside he door where there was some light.

He looked at me.

"What a pleasant surprise." He said.

He looked just like Valentine. Except he looked younger.

I looked at him confused.

"Come with me."

I followed him. Embarrassed about what I was wearing. We stopped outside a door.

He opened it and pushed me inside.

Valentine was there.

"There she is." Valentine said.

"Thank you, Jonathan." Valentine said to him.

There was another man there, who was old looking. He had a cape on, and looked like some sort of magician.

"That's the girl we'd like you to check, Arnold." Said Valentine to the man.

"Check what?" I dared to ask.

"If what we suspect is true." He said, again confusing me.

"Lay her down." The old man said, in his old voice.

There was a table, and Jonathan placed his hand on my back, walking me towards the table that was big enough for my body to lay down on it.

"Don't be scared." Said the old warlock reassuringly.

I hesitated.

God, it was so embarrassing. I was wearing nothing but a long shirt. I had no underwear on and there were 3 men in the room.

"Cmon girl, we don't have all night!" Said Jonathan angrily.

I carefully laid down on the table, pulling down the shirt.

"What is she wearing?" Said Valentine.

My cheeks were red now.

"Pangborn took away my clothes and just gave me this to wear." I replied.

Jonathan started laughing in amusement.

"Is that okay with you, Arnold?" Valentine asked the old man.

"I'm not complaining." He said with a smile.

And they all shared a laughed together.

"Maybe we could have some fun after this." Said Jonathan.

"Jonathan." His father said. "Keep your ideas in your head for now."

The old man took out a little container from his pocket. He opened it and took a pinch of red coloured dust.

Sprinkled it on my belly and closed his eyes, using his hands as if moving energy on top of my stomach.

I felt a strange sensation, like I could feel something inside my womb. It was Jace's child.

So that's what they wanted to see. How did they suspect I was pregnant? How the hell did they know?

The warlock opened his eyes and looked at Valentine.

"Your suspicion was correct, she is pregnant."

"For how many months?" Valentine asked.

"Since 2 and a half months. And not only that." The warlock said, with a serious look in his eyes.

"It's a shadowhunter's child."

Valentine and Jonathan looked shocked.

"A _shadowhunter_?" Jonathan asked in surprise.

"No, it can't be, it's not true-" but I was cut off.

"Shhhh." Valentine said, placing his finger on my lips, shutting me up.

"Don't speak." He said it in a way that it was impossible to disobey him.

"You are dismissed Arnold, thank you." Valentine said, not even looking at the Warlock as he walked out of the room. His eyes were fixed on me.

Valentine put his hand on my stomach, caressing it, in such a mocking way.

"So, there is a lot of explanation to do now, sweetie."

I looked at him in shock, speechless. I didn't want to believe this was happening.

"Who's child is it?" Asked Jonathan.

Valentine held my arm and helped me sit up on the table.

I couldn't speak.

"Speak up!" Said Valentine.

I gasped in fear at his tone.

"It was Jace!" I said, crying. There's no use hiding anything anymore.

Jonathan looked at me in disbelief.

"So it's Jace, who fucked her." Said Jonathan.

"But she's a mundie. Why would he even think of doing that?"

"But look at her." Valentine held my jaw, making me face him and his son. "Mundie or not, she's quite fuckable. And Jace is a teenager after all." Replied Valentine.

I hugged myself as an automatic response. This was making me really uncomfortable.

"But why would he even let her live after she got pregnant?" Added Jonathan.

"Jace has always been too soft... but"

Valentine looked at me in seriousness.

"...does Jace know that you are carrying his child?"

"No, I haven't told him." I replied with guilt.

"What a mischievous bitch." Said Jonathan.

"But Jon, this is a gift in disguise. We can create another gifted shadowhunter."

"Like you did with me?!" Yelled Jonathan, now the anger directed towards his father.

I jumped in fear. The tension between them was dangerous.

"Do not talk to me like that, do you understand?" Said Valentine, with the look that could kill if possible.

Jonathan left the room angrily, banging the door shut.

It was just me and Valentine left.

"You are staying with me here tonight. We are going to do some experiments." Valentine said coldly, but I could sense excitement and giddiness in his tone.

He held me and took me into another room, where there seemed to be different materials, different tools and ingredients. Even some human bones. He placed me on a chair, similar to the one that are in dentists' office.

I couldn't muster a word in fear.

Valentine secured my wrists and ankles so that I couldn't move from the chair.

He spent hours trying to create a mixture, mixing different ingredients. I tried to make out what he was doing, but I couldn't understand anything at all. He looked so crazy and passionate in his work. He truly was a psychopath.

I didn't realize that I had taken a nap until he lightly slapped my cheek.

"Wake up, it's time to drink the potion."

Valentine was now on his knees, holding a cup with black liquid in it. If someone was watching from afar, it would look like a caring father trying to give his daughter a medicine.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a potion, it will keep your baby alive. It's the only way your baby can survive."

"Why would you care about that?" I asked in disbelief.

Valentine's face now turned angry, and he put down the black potion carefully on the table behind him.

And then I didn't see it coming. It was a big smack across my face. It hurt like hell.

"You will not question me!" He said angrily, like a maniac.

A tear ran down my cheek.

He brought the potion back again, and kneeled in the same position.

"Open your mouth." He said more softly this time.

I turned my face away. I couldn't come to do it.

Surprisingly, he placed the potion back on the table and left the room.

But after a few minutes, Pangborn came in along with Valentine.

I started fighting the bonds that tied my to the chair.

"Open her mouth Pangborn." Said Valentine.

Pangborn held my hair and my lower mouth and pulled, so that my mouth was forcefully open in a painful way, and then I felt warm, bitter and sour tasting liquid go down my throat.

I felt the disgusting liquid going down into my stomach, and a strange feeling came over me.

I started having dark thoughts, all my fears came back, all my insecurities. All the worst case scenarios were playing in my head.

"Please help." I said desperately.

Valentine laughed while I screamed in frustration.

"Noooo!" I yelled. I started crying.

"Take away these thoughts! Stop!" But Valentine simply watched me in fascination.

Valentine brought a little round mirror from the corner of the room and showed it to me, so that I could see my reflection.

I looked at my reflection to see that my normally pale eyes now turned dark reddish purple. I could see both pain and sadism in my eyes. I could see all the evil, the bad, and the sad. Is this really me?

I looked at myself and laughed mischievously and then cried the next moment, as if an evil force kept coming and going back and forth in my soul.

Valentine looked at me the last time. And then left me to spend the rest of the night in this agonizing mental pain.

-xxx-

I woke up, seeing the room in a different light. My four limbs were still tied to the chair. It was so annoying and frustrating.

I looked around the room. And heard the birds chirping. It was dawn. It felt so different than last night. I don't want to remember it.

I didn't know how long I was going to be stuck here. But I was feeling really claustrophobic being tied.

Should I yell? Or should I patiently wait?

"Help!" I yelled as loud as I could. I might get in trouble for this but nothing can be worse than last night.

I yelled again.

And then angrily none other than Jonathan came in.

"What the fuck?" He asked, scratching his cheek. He looked like he just woke up.

"What are you yelling for?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." I lied.

The last thing I wanted him to know was that I disturbed his sleep and woke him up by purpose. He seemed just as much of a psychopath, if not more than his own father.

"Damn you." He said and intended to walk away but I called him.

"Jonathan?" I called.

He turned around and looked at me.

"I need to go to the bathroom, could you please do something?" This time it wasn't a lie.

He walked towards me and opened my bonds with a special knife he took out from his pocket. He sleeps with a knife in his pocket?

Once my limbs were free I thanked him.

"You're welcome." He replied.

But he didn't leave.

"You look so pale and you have dark circles around your eyes."

"Thanks for reminding me." I replied sarcastically.

"But you're still hot." He said.

I was taken aback.

An then his face was getting closer and I didn't know what was going on. And then he kissed me.

He kissed me dominantly.

He retreated and I tried catching my breath.

"Did you know this is my shirt you're wearing?" He said.

"No I didn't."

"Well now you do. And you know that I have the right to take it back whenever I want to too."

His hand slyly slipped under my shirt. And I was completely naked under that shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What do you think I'm doing, slut?" He asked.

His fingers were touching my most sensitive part.

"Stop." I told him.

He ignored my words.

"Do you know how many times since last night I got a glimpse of your little pussy?"

I put my hand on his arm to prevent him from going any further.

"Jon, please don't." I said.

"I like when you beg like that. But I'm going to make you beg the opposite, once I start." He said.

"I'm pregnant."

"So? Do you think I give a fuck?"

"No, but I think your father does."

"He.. He gave you a potion last night?"

"Yeah."

He looked extremely angry now. He got up, looking down at me suddenly as if I'm an alien.

"I'm going to destroy it." He said, looking at my belly.

"Why?" I asked.

He tried to calm himself, walking around back and forth frantically in that little area, and then left.

Thank god he left.

I walked out of the horrible experiment room and went towards the bathroom, to take shower and clean myself.


End file.
